Fight of his Life
by Miss Pedigree
Summary: The 4th and last part of the series of Unforgettable Unforgiven and Johnson joins the WWE and is put with Brandon Levesque!Follow Coreys adventures when he's stuck with the wrestler he can't stand,many new friends,and enemies!FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** **Fight of his Life**

**Summary : The last part of my series. **

**Corey Johnson joins the WWE – and is put with Brandon Levesque! Take the Raw roster, a Tag Team whose members can't stand each other and add HHH along with the rest of the family. What do you get?**

**AN: Hey and welcome back to the adventures of Corey Johnson. After finishing "Unforgotten" I just had to write another story. As you will see, this story is written in third person, I hope you'll still enjoy. Also I'd like to say that I invented a lot of new characters, as well as the names for the arenas, I don't know if they eally exist. If they do, I don't own them. So Read and Review,thanks a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody you recognize, I own all of my OCs and the idea for this story.**

**Before I start, I want to thank Tanya and start-a-revolution who have been supportive through all of my stories. Tanya for your kind words, they really mean a lot to me, and revolution for inspiring me with your reviews, your ideas really helped me when I had writers block. I dedicate the first chapter to you, guys!** Chapter 1 

Corey Johnson walked down the long hallways of the Boston Whitestar Arena where the WWE had a show tonight. Passing the catering he grabbed a bottle of water and sat down in a nearby chair. He was nervous.

Tonight was THE night!

How long had he been training for this special moment, he thought. He had worked his ass off with a lot of help from Reese Tritt.

Reese was an old college friend of his mother, a former Bodybuilding Champion. He would push Corey to the limit, but seeing the result now it was all worth it.

Corey smiled thinking of his mother. She had always been a huge wrestling fan, and she still was these days.

His world had turned upside down when, at the age of 11, his mother would take him to his first live show. How excited he had been watching all his idols compete just a few feet away from him. And he had even been more excited when his Mom had taken him backstage, also asking himself how she had managed to get past the security guard just like that, but his excitement had pushed all doubts and questions away.

Corey remembered running around and taking in everything that she showed him. He had had the chance to meet some of his all time favorites, and they all had left a lasting impression on him. He had even met some of WWE's very own legends, like Randy Orton, Lita, and the owner of the company, Shane McMahon.

But one of the greatest moments of his life had been when 11 year old Corey found himself face to chest with a WWE Hall of Famer he had admired forever, that moment was when he had met Triple H. And to Corey's big surprise, they had taken off very well from there.

In Corey's eyes Hunter was probably the greatest guy he had ever met, sometimes he would let Corey watch the shows backstage or just hang out together, and till this day Corey felt honored to consider Hunter as a friend.

And a friend he was indeed, Corey thought. When he had told Hunter about his plans to become a wrestler, he had expected to be laughed at.But Hunter had said he should follow his dream, and since that day he had helped Corey to improve his skills, mostly with mental support and his loads of in-ring experience.

And then his mother had introduced him to Reese. Reese was a great guy to get along with, but during the work outs he showed no mercy and pushed Corey to the limit, but again Corey was thankful for all the support he received.

And it had also been Hunter who had talked Shane into sending Corey to OVW after convincing him that it was worth a try. Shane had been impressed by Corey's physique and his stubborness to do everything it takes to reach his goals and a week later Corey had received the phone call that gave him green light. He would train at OVW.

They had trained him for a year and a half, the longest and hardest 18 months in Corey's life. But the blood, the sweat and the tears had all been worth it when Shane had called him and told him he was very satisfied with his ability and he would give it a try.

That was 2 month ago, and now here he sat, waiting for his debut match in the WWE.

Corey knew he had to give everything he had, his future career would depend on this single match. He just had to make it. For himself, for his mother, and for Hunter who had become like a father for him over the past years.

My father, Corey thought sadly. He didn't know much about him. All he knew was that his father had died in a car accident when Corey was only 2 years old. He had grown up with his mother and his 'Gramma Sue', and it hadn't always been easy, but the two women had done everything they could. In times like that Corey thought a lot about his Dad, what he would say if he could see his son slowly climbing the ladder to succes, but his mother would always reassure him that his Dad would be very proud of him. No, in fact she would say that his father IS very proud of him, that he would watch every step he took and that he was very happy with his son's choice of career.

Coming back to the present, Corey took a deep breath and focused his mind on his match.

His opponent was Chris Cruise, known for his outstanding technique abilities, and Corey had a lot of respect for the man. Chris was a nice guy and had taken Corey under his wings after he had first arived in the company. With Corey only being 19 and Chris being in his late twenties, he was very cool to talk to and a friendship had built between the two men during the last weeks.

Corey sighed again and left his spot at the catering, slowly making his way to the locker room to mentally prepare himself for his match.

Corey knocked on the door of the men's locker, and after receiving a "Come In" he entered.

" Hey Kid," his opponent for tonight greeted him cheerfully.

" 'Sup Chris."

" You know you don't have to knock to come in, this is the guy's locker, and you obviously are a guy, and we don't have anything you don't have yourself." Chris chuckled, tying his boots.

" Oh..uh..yeah I guess." Corey grinned sheepishly.

" So, are you ready?" Chris asked, still smiling.

" Don't let Hunter hear that you steal his catchphrases." Corey said playfully.

" If you don't tell him he wont know." Chris grinned. " You're one lucky guy, Kid, I mean you and Triple H..you're like that," Chris said, locking his fingers. " I would have given my right arm going through OVW with someone like that in my corner."

" I know, and I appreciate everything he did for me. I mean, he really didn't have to. I always wonder what gave him that faith in me." Corey said, scratching his head.

" That's just it, Kid. He saw your potential." Chris rose to his feet and motioned for Corey to follow him. " Let's go, our match is up next."

By the time they reached the gorilla position Corey was a nervous wreck. And hearing the crowd's cheers even made it worse.

" Loosen up, Kid, you'll do great." Chris tried to calm him.

" He's right, don't let them see you're scared, they'll eat you alive." came a deep voice from behind them.

Hunter stood a few feet away from the two men, his arms crossed over his chest, grinning broadly.

"HUNT! Whoa, I thought you were in Greenwich." Corey exclaimed excitedly.

" And miss your debut match? Not for all the money in the world." Hunter said, shaking his head.

" I don't know if I can do this..I mean…look at all these people…" Corey said, his voice shaking as well as his hands.

" You CAN do this, Kid, I know you can. Don't focus on the people, focus on the match. This is what you wanted, right? So do me the favour and show me that you were worth my time. I didn't get down on my knees in front of Shane for nothing."

" You did WHAT? You really did that?" Corey asked, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Almost." Hunter chuckled. " I tell ya what, Kid. When you step through that curtain, don't look the crowd over, look at Chris, go over the script and tear that house down, 'kay!"

" Okay. Thanks, Hunt."

"Chris?"

" Hunter?"

" I don't have to tell you.." Hunter laughed.

Chris grinned. " We'll rock the ring."

Hunter nodded. " Good luck, guys."

A stagehand walked up to them, saying something in the mic of his head set.

"Hey Chris, Corey, 2 minutes."

The men nodded and positioned themselves right behind the curtain.

" Chris, you're on in 5…4…3…2…1…go!"

Monday Night Raw

Chris Cruise vs. 'The Kid' CJ Johnson

Chris walked down the ramp, greeted by the loud cheers of the crowd. After jumping in the ring he climbed a turnbuckle and raised his fist. He did a back flip and landed on his feet, awaiting the arrival of his opponent.

"And his opponent, making his Raw Debut, from Phoenix/Arizona, 'The Kid', CJ JOHNSON!" ring announcer Ruby Diamond shouted in her mic.

Corey took one last deep breath and stepped through the curtain. He took Hunter's advice and focused his attention on Chris.

After jumping over the ropes he met Chris in the middle of the ring, the men standing toe to toe, waiting for the ref to ring the bell.

The ref gave the signal, the bell rang, the two wrestlers locked up.

Chris gained the advantage and took CJ in a front head lock, CJ used all his power and irish whipped Chris to the ropes, attempting a clothesline, but Chris ducked and hit CJ with a drop kick to the back. CJ jumped back to his feet and grabbed Chris from behind, driving him to the mat with a German suplex. Chris remained on his back, 'stunned', giving CJ time to climb a turnbuckle and hit him with a diving elbow drop. CJ went for the cover, but Chris kicked out at 2. CJ pulled Chris to his feet by his hair, but Chris blocked his punch and CJ was met with straight right hands to the face. Chris whipped CJ in the corner and hit him with a running clothesline. Whipping him in the opposite corner, Chris attempted another, but CJ ducked out of the way and Chris bumped into the corner, giving CJ the chance for a roll up. 1…2… Chris kicked out.

Chris jumped up and kicked CJ in the guts, then lifted him up and drove him back to the mat with a thunderous brainbuster. The cover, 1…2.. CJ kicked out.

A 'frustrated' Chris put CJ in a sleeperhold, the ref dropped to his knees and asked over and over again " What do you say CJ" , but CJ refused to give up.

Releasing CJ, Chris got up and gave CJ a hard kick to the back of his head. With CJ on the mat Chris climbed the turnbuckle and made the signal that he was ready to end the match.

Diving off the turnbuckle, Chris hit his corcscrew moonsault on CJ and went for the cover.

1…2…3… the match was over.

The ref raised Chris' hand in victory, then went to check on CJ.

Corey slowly got to his feet and climbed out of the ring. Making his way up the ramp he saw a little boy, maybe 7 or 8 years old, waving for him and holding out his hand. Corey smiled and walked over, high-fiving the boy, then made his way to the back.

When he stepped through the curtain he was greeted by Chris.

" I told you you'll do great Kid. And from what I've seen, you have a fan already." He said grinning and pulled Corey in a hug.

After releasing each other they left the gorilla area and walked backstage where Corey was greeted by half of the locker room congratulating him on his match.

" That was one hell of a debut performance. Wouldn't surprise me if Shane waited for you in his office with a contract ready to be signed. Great show CJ." Joelle, one of the Raw divas, exclaimed and kissed Corey on the cheek causing him to blush.

Joelle giggled and and walked away, her hips swaying, and Corey couldn't help but stare after her.

" Earth to Corey." Chris said and waved his hand in front of CJ's face,

" Huh?"

"I asked you something."

" Oh..uh..yeah? I.."

" Hey, it's alright, Joelle is one hot chick. I wouldn't mind some special attention from her myself. I happen to know that she's single.." Chris patted Corey on the back, grinning.

" I..uh..hey I never said I was interested in her." Corey tried to defend himself.

" True, but I know that look."

" What look?" Corey asked.

" THAT look you were giving her, c'mon Kid, it's no shame to like a woman like that."

" I don't know what you're talking about." Corey said, shaking his head.

" Right." Chris rolled his eyes and grinned.

" Are you going to stand there all day long or are you gonna come and give that old man a hug!"

Corey turned, smiling at Hunter's words and walked over to him.

" Hey, did you.."

But he was cut off by Hunter pulling him in a bear hug causing Corey to choke for air.

Hunter released him laughing and said

" Get used to it. There are guys out there that wont go easy on you."

" Did you watch the match?"

" No, I spent the last 20 minutes in the divas locker room enjoying myself.." Hunter grinned sarcastically, but then turned serious. " You know what, this isn't such a bad idea."

Chris walked up to them and also grinned.

" I heard that. Stay away from Joelle, Corey likes her."

" CHRIS!" Corey shouted embarassed.

" Oh is that so!" Hunter said looking at Corey, crossing his arms.

" NO! I don't even know her.. I mean… uh.."

" Aaaaaw Chris look at that, isn't that cute." Hunter snickered with Chris soon joining in.

" What is cute?" a female voice asked.

The three men turned, and Chris gasped. Standing before him was none other than Hunter's wife, former WWE Womans Champion Destiny.

She looked from one man to the next and smiled.

" Hey. What is cute?" She asked again.

" Uhm..you." Hunter said, saving Corey from further embarassment.

" Aaaaaw how sweet." Destiny said and placed a sweet kiss on her husband's lips.

She then turned to Corey and extended her hand.

" Great match Kid." Was all she said.

Corey shook her hand and answered blushing

" Thanks. It means a lot coming from someone like you."

Destiny smiled and turned to Chris.

" Hey, I don't think we've met before. I'm Jolene, but I hate that name. Please call me Jay."

Chris took her small hand in his but was unable to speak.

" Cat's got your tongue?" Jay teased.

Hunter laughed and said

" I know what you're going through, Chris. I acted like a retard myself when I met her."

" And that, my friends, was the first and only time I could make him shut up " Jay said grinning.

" Hey.." Hunter pretended to be hurt." YOU shut up.."

" Make me." She challenged playfully. " Whatcha gonna do? Shove something in my mouth, huh?"

Hunter's grin widened.

„ That's even better than what I thought about." He said with a wicked smile.

Jay's eyes widened as it dawned to her what he was talking about.

" Ooooooh NO! NO!NO! You're a dirty old man, Baby!"

Hunter laughed and said

" We shouldn't have that kind of conversation in front of the kids."

Corey had blushed several shades of red when he had realised where this was going, and Chris grinned like a cheshire cat.

" I bet Corey wouldn't mind a little private celebration himself."

Hunter looked at him with raised eyebrows.

" NO, don't get me wrong, I'm sure he isn't interested one bit in your wife.."

" You mean my wife isn't good enough?" Hunter said in a serious tone.

" No..no..I'm sure she's very good.." Chris stuttered.

" How do you know that?" Hunter's tone turned even more serious.

" I mean..I…I don't know why…she looks…"

" She looks WHAT!" Hunter shouted at Chris who looked like he was about to pee his pants.

" Babe, leave the poor boy alone, you're scaring him." Jay chuckled.

" I know." Hunter said, grinning, and Chris sighed with relief that it had all been a joke. He didn't dare to think about what Triple H could possibly do to him.

" You really got me there, man. But what I meant, I'm sure Corey wouldn't mind some company for tonight, maybe in form of…." but Chris was cut of by Corey's hand covering his mouth.

" CHRIS!" Corey hissed in a warning tone.

" What? Oooh I wanna know." Jay whined.

" He likes Joelle." Hunter blurted out.

" HUNT!" Corey shouted and tried to hide his embarassment.

" Aaaawww how cute. Corey has a crush on Joelle, Corey has a crush on Joelle" Jay began singing like a 14 year old school girl learning the secret crush of one of her friends.

" DAD!" someone yelled from across the hallway.

The group turned and saw Hunter's son Brandon walk up to them.

Corey groaned silently. He didn't like Brandon, and it was obvious that Brandon disliked Corey himself. Ever since they had met, it was like something stood between them. Corey didn't know what, Brandon barely talked to him, or didn't talk to him at all.

Corey Johnson and Brandon Levesque, these two would just never get along, and every sane person could see that.

" Hey Chris." Brandon greeted as he reached them, and Chris nodded in return.

After giving his mother a kiss on the cheek Brandon turned to Corey, his gaze burning a whole in him, but Corey stood his ground and refused to look away.

Sensing the tension building up, Hunter broke the silence.

" What's up Junior"

Breaking the eye contact, Brandon turned to his father.

" Don't call me Junior, I hate that."

" I know." Hunter grinned.

Grinning himself Brandon continued.

" Shane wanted to see you and him (nodding his head at Corey)."

" Brandon.." Hunter said in a warning tone.

" What?"

" HE has a name, you know."

" Yeah but I.." but he was cut off by his father.

" Brandon, don't.." Hunter warned him again.

" Why don't you go see Shane? He might give you a job, you know." Jay said smiling at Corey.

" Uh..yeah..okay."

Corey shot one last look at Brandon who smirked at him, then turned and walked down the hallway with Hunter beside him.

When they reached Shane's office Corey knocked on the door and waited.

The door flew open a few seconds later revealing a grinning Shane McMahon.

" Come in, come in." He closed the door and motioned for the two men to sit down.

" Hunter, good to see you again." Shane said as they shook hands. " It's a shame I can't call one of my Dad's, may he rest in peace, biggest stars my own. How's the knee?"

" A motherfucker as always." Hunter laughed.

" True, true. Corey, " Shane nodded as he extended his hand which Corey took and shook it.

" Corey, I'll come straight to the point. Your performance tonight was very impressive, to be honest you have been better than I expected. I talked to a few people, and I got nothing but positive feedback. Corey, I decided to give it a try. We worked out a 3-year-contract to start with, all you have to do is read it and sign on the dotted line."

Corey sat there, speechles and unable to move as the words sank in.

He did it! He really did it. Shane McMahon had just offered him a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment.

" Corey? Are you still with us?" Shane asked.

" Uh..uh..yeah..sorry I.."

" I know. It's fine, you don't get an offer like that every day." Shane gave him an understanding smile.

Corey nodded and took the clipboard holding the piece of paper that meant his life.

He slowly read the contract over and over again, then took the pen Shane handed him…and signed.

Shane nodded, smiling, and extended his hand again.

" Welcome to the WWE, Kid."

Corey shook his hand and said

" Thank you, Mr. McMahon."

Shane chuckled.

" Formalities aside, call me Shane, please. Hunter, " he said turning to the other man and shook his hand, " you were right, thank you, I'm sure this is a big gain for the company. I tell you what, what about a big return for one evening only? One last match. I owe you, brother."

Hunter smiled, but shook his head.

" Thanks for the offer Shane, but you know as well as I do what will happen if I step in that ring again. And I honestly want to spent the rest of my life on my own feet."

" Of course, Hunter, I know. Well, if you excuse me now I have a couple of phone calls to make. Welcome aboard again, Corey."

" Thank you Shane." Corey said, his cheeks glowing as he stepped out of his boss' office.

" I gotta go, Kid, we have an early flight back home. Congrats." Hunter said.

" No, I have to thank you. You made this possible. I wouldn't have made it so far without your help." Corey said, still not believing what had just taken place.

Hunter smiled.

" Well, I'll see you around, Kid."

Corey nodded and watched his mentor disappear around the next corner.

He looked down at the copy of his contract and let out a deep breath.

He was part of the WWE family. He couldn't wait to tell his mother. She would be so proud, he was sure of that.

'And I hope YOU are also proud of me, Dad' Corey thought as he looked towards the sky.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by someone calling his name. Looking down the hallway he saw Chris, Joelle, ring announcer Ruby Diamond and a couple of others walking towards him.

Speaking of the guys, now that he was part of the WWE also meant he would have to put up with Brandon, week in, week out.

Corey shivered thinking of Brandon, but he would just make the best of it. And that was celebrating with his new found friends for now. Reality would hit him soon enough.

Little did he know how right he was!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The first week was full of surprises for Corey. The night he signed the contract the guys , and girls, took him to a local club, celebrating and welcoming him to the 'family'. Because of his age Corey would only have coke, but he didn't need alcohol to enjoy himself. He learned a lot of the backstage politics, and he got to know his fellow workers better, even Joelle. Corey had finally admitted to Chris that he had a little crush on her, and Chris had patted him on the back, telling him 'I told you so'.

And Joelle had been the one that had dragged Corey out of the club at 1 a.m , telling him he would see in the morning why.

And she was right.

Corey got up around 9, showered, dressed and checked out of his hotel room to wait in the parking lot for the bus that would take them to the airport.

When he arrived at the parking lot Corey saw what Joelle had been talking about.

Chris, Bobby and Ruby stood together in a small group, clinging to each other for support, with dark circles under their eyes.

" Good morning sunshine " Corey greeted sarcastically.

" Oooh shut it Johnson " Bobby groaned.

Laughing Corey dropped his bag and stood with Chris to wait for the others.

" You look..uhm.. horrible. When did you get back to the hotel?" Corey asked chuckling.

" Don't ask!" was all he got for an answer.

The next person to arrive was Joelle. Snickering she elbowed Corey and said " I told you so."

" Yeah..thanks for saving me." Corey answered nervously.

" No problem. Means for me that I have at least one person sober enough to talk to during the flight." She smiled.

Corey blushed. She wanted to talk to him? He almost grabbed Chris for support, but decided against it. One look at the black haired man told Corey that they would end up on the floor.

" Where is that damn bus? I can't stand on my own legs any longer." Bobby complained.

Corey chuckled at him. Robert Orton, or Bobby as he was called, was one of the rising top stars in the business. He was a 4th generation superstar with his father being none other than The Legend Killer himself, Randy Orton. Bobby was the spitting image of his father, and therefore very popular among the divas and the female fanbase.

Speaking of divas, Corey thought and stole a glance at Joelle who had her back to him.

But lucky Corey, Joelle turned and caught him staring.

" See something you like?" she teased. Corey blushed again and quickly looked away.

Joelle's chuckle was drowned out by the arriving bus, and Corey silenly thanked the driver for his timing. After loading their luggage in the bus the wrestlers quickly found their seats and made themselves comfortable.

Bobby sprawled out in the back and fell asleep almost instantly. Chris quickly joined his buddy , using Bobby's legs as a pillow. Ruby curled up, occupying two seats in the process, and followed her two companions into dreamland.

Corey settled in his seat and leaned his head against the window, lost in thoughts.

The rest of the group arrived and the bus took off to the airport. After 30 minutes they finally reached their destination and exited the bus.

The 3 sleepy heads, who had received a rude awakening by the bus driver, barely made it on the plane on time because they had fallen asleep in the waiting area.

Corey found his seat and searched through his bag for his portable cd player. After finding it and putting in his favorite cd, he made himself comfortable, leaning his head against the window again and prepared for the long flight to Macon/Georgia.

He was startled by a tap on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Joelle and removed his earphones.

" Mind if I sit here?" she asked.

" Uh..uhm..no..not at all." Corey replied, blushing again.

" Thanks. You know, I was supposed to sit with Ruby, but my seat is pretty much occupied..uh..see for yourself."

Corey turned his head in the direction Joelle was pointing and laughed. Chris had claimed the two seats for himself, snoring loudly, Ruby had fallen asleep across his stomach, and Bobby had found his pillow in Ruby's legs.

Shoving her purse under the seat Joelle sat next to Corey and smiled.

" So, CJ, tell me about yourself."

" Uhm..uh..what do you want to know?" Corey asked, unsure of what to say.

" You could start by answering a question."

" Oh. Okay."

" What stands the J. for?"

" Huh?"

" Yeah. The J. in CJ. C is obviously for Corey. What's with the J ?"

" Oh. Jerome, that's my second name."

" Cool. I have a second name, too." Joelle said.

" Really? Will you tell me?"

" It's Selina. I don't like it."

Joelle Selina, Corey thought. What a beautiful name.

" It fits you." He said after a while.

" You really think that? Thank you." She said when he nodded.

" What made you want to become a wrestler?" Joelle asked.

" I grew up with it. Well, with watching it. Mom has always been a huge fan, and so I ended up watching with her. When I was 11 she took me to my first live show and man, that was so cool. We even got backstage and I met some of the guys. I can't believe I'm working with them now. Thanks to Hunter I am where I am."

" Hunter? Like Triple H Hunter?" Joelle asked curiously.

" Yeah, I met him that day at the show. I think it took off from there. Hanging out with a wrestler made me want to become one. I love this business so much and I'm so proud to be a part of it."

" Wow, that's cool." Joelle exclaimed.

" It is. Hunter is a great guy. He shared his experience with me to improve my skills, he talked Shane into giving me the opportunity to train at OVW, so thanks to him I got the contract."

" Yeah, but don't you think you also got the contract because of your performance?"

" Sure, but Hunter made my 'performance' possible. If it hadn't been for him I wouldn't be where I am." Corey said.

" If he did all that stuff for you he must be really proud that you made it."

" Yeah..I guess.."

" What about your parents? What did they say when you told them you got that job?" Joelle asked.

Corey fell silent.

" Corey?"

" Oh..uhm sorry.. I must have zoomed out. What did you ask?"

" What about your parents?"

" Uh..I called Mom and I had to remove the receiver, she was screaming so loud I was afraid I'd become deaf." Joelle chuckled.

" Mothers" she said. " And your Dad? I'm sure he was very proud."

Corey winced at the mention of his father.

" I…uh..you see… I've… I've never known my father." Corey finally admitted in a quiet voice.

" Oh…I'm sorry..I shouldn't have asked.." Joelle said.

" It's…it's ok..you didn't know."

" You think he will recognise you when he sees you on TV? Maybe that will teach him a lesson." Joelle tried to lighten up the mood.

Corey lowered his head as a single tear made its way down his cheek, but Joelle saw it.

" Corey? What's wrong? Are you okay."

Corey nodded slowly and wiped the tear away. " No. He wont." He whispered.

" You think so?"

" No. No I don't think so, I know it."

" What makes you say that?"

" Joelle…my father will never see me, and I will never see him. I wish he could watch my matches, I wish he was proud of me, but I will never know. My father is dead. He died in an accident when I was 2 years old." Corey trailed off, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

" Oh Corey, I'm so sorry." Joelle said softly and took his hand in hers.

Corey nodded, silently enjoying her soft touch.

The rest of the flight was spent in silence.

After arriving in Macon, the five wrestler exited the airport and strolled over to the rental car they would be using.

" How in the hell are the five of us gonna fit in this?" Bobby said, examining the dark blue Ford Escort.

" No clue, but we have to try. And it's better than to call a cab." Chris said and settled himself in the drivers seat, Ruby taking the seat beside her boyfriend.

" Ok. Ladies first." Bobby said and motioned to the backseat.

" Uh-uh. No way, I'll take the middle." She said shaking her head.

" Whatever." Bobby mumbled and entered the car head first. Joelle was next, and after she was seated Corey followed his friends.

The ride to the hotel was a little nightmare. When Bobby had stopped complaining about the lack of space Joelle started, mumbling something about fatasses and typical men. Shifting uncomfortable she accidently pushed Corey's head against the window, causing him to push back, causing her to push Bobby, causing him to start complaining again. And so it went on for the next 20 minutes.

All five breathed a sigh of relief when Chris pulled in the parking lot of the hotel.

As soon as the car was parked they jumped out of their unloved vehicle and stretched.

" Ooooh my legs " Bobby complained.

" Your legs. Hah. I was the one stuck between two gorillas." Joelle exclaimed annoyed.

" Gorillas, huh? Miss Piggy.." Bobby mumbled.

" Guys, I'm dead tired, let's just check in and get some sleep." Ruby yawned.

" Sounds like a plan." Chris nodded his approval.

And so it happened. Chris, Ruby and Corey entered the lobby with Bobby and Joelle behind them, still argueing.

After getting the key cards the five friends stood together to check their room numbers.

" Hey what floor are you staying at?" Bobby asked.

" 4" came everybody's answer.

" I got number 325. I'm rooming with… Brandon." Bobby said, his face falling.

Corey silently thanked whoever, but felt bad for his friend.

" We have a four bed room with Felicity and Selma." The girls said.

" Hey Corey, what number did you get?"

" 334."

" Cool you're rooming with me." Chris said and Corey sighed with relief.

The group rode to the 4th floor together, then went their separate ways.

After entering their room Chris threw himself on his bed, not even bothering to take his shoes off.

" Hey Kid, where are you going?"

" Checking the place out. Wanna join me?"

" Naw, I think I'll stay right were I am" Chris exclaimed happily.

" Kay, man. See you later."

"Later, Kid."

Corey stuffed his cd player in the pocket of his jeans and left the room he was sharing with Chris.

Taking the steps Corey made his way to the lobby where half the roster was gathered around, checking in or just hanging out.

Waving to a group of wrestler as he passed them Corey entered the cafeteria to grab something to eat.

Watching over the buffet he decided on a sandwich and a cup of coffee. Finding an empty table Corey sat down and took a sip of his coffee when he saw a little girl approach him slowly.

She came to a halt a few feet away from him and watched him with a shy look.

Corey smiled at her

" Hey there."

" Hello." She said quietly.

" Can I help you?"

" You are CJ. CJ from Raw." The girl said, still keeping her distance.

" Yeah right. Wow, you recognised me. You're very smart."

The girl smiled shyly.

" Can I have your autograph please?"

" Of course. Come here."

The girl approached him slowly and handed him a piece of paper and a pen.

" And what's your name, little one?" Corey asked smiling.

" I'm Vicky. Vicky Leland."

" Vicky. What a beautiful name for a beautiful little lady."

Vicky blushed, but smiled.

" To Vicky from CJ. All your dreams can come true if you just believe." Corey read out loud for her what he had witten, then handed her the paper.

" Thank you so much Mr. CJ " The girl exclaimed happily and ran back to where she came from. Corey followed her with his gaze and saw her take a seat beside a woman who was sitting at a table across the room with a man.

Must be her parents, Corey thought. The woman waved and mouthed 'thank you' as Vicky showed the autograph to her father.

Corey waved back and smiled, then continued his 'breakfast'.

" Care for some company?"

Corey looked up to see Joelle standing there with a plate in her hand.

" No, have a seat."

Joelle smiled and took the seat across from him.

" That was really nice to give that girl your autograph."

" Anything for the fans, right?"

Joelle smiled and nodded. " Right."

" Listen Corey, I came here to tell you something. You know I'm rooming with Selma, right?!" Corey nodded.

" I don't know if you knew it but Selma is Declan McMahon's girlfriend."

" No, huh, still learning about stuff like that." Corey said.

" And Declan happens to be Shane's son. He also happens to be one of the head writers, you know, storylines, backstage angles, stuff like that." When Corey nodded, she continued.

" Appearently he talked to Selma about new storylines, including you."

Corey stopped eating and looked at her. " You're trying to tell me that you know what storyline I'll be involved in?"

" I don't know for sure, Selma gave me a little hint.."

" And why are you telling me that? Shane will tell me when the time has come, or am I wrong there?"

" No, of course not, but I know you have a little..let's say problem with a certain someone, and I thought I'd warn you so you're prepared for it."

" Prepared for what? What are you talking about?" Corey asked curiously.

" Well, it seems they are putting you…with..Brandon.."

The coffee Corey was just sipping came flying back out of his mouth.

" WHAT?"

" That's what I heard." Joelle said.

'No', Corey thought. 'This can't be true. Everybody knows we don't get along. Even Shane knows. Why would he do that?'

"Are you sure?" he asked Joelle.

" Pretty much, yes." She answered.

' Oh crap. Why me? Why can't they let me feud with someone else? Hell, I'd even feud with Chris, why Brandon of all people?' Corey thought.

" Penny for your thoughts." Joelle said, watching him closely.

" Ugh..why can't they let me feud with someone else?" Corey answered, shaking his head.

" Feud? Corey I think you got me wrong. You're not going to have a feud with Brandon, you two will be the new tag team."

" WHAT?" Corey yelled, causing the people in the cafeteria to stare at him.

Lowering his voice Corey continued

" A Tag Team? Me and..and..him? Why would they do that? Everybody knows about our..'differences'..I don't understand.."

" I know, me neither. But you can't do anything. Imagine, you're the 'new guy', and then you go to Shane and say that you don't like the storyline? What impression would that make?"

'She's right, Corey thought. But a tag team? With Brandon? Hell, he'll tear me in half.'

" Corey, please don't tell anyone that I told you ok? I'll be in some deep shit when Shane finds out, and so will Declan and Selma.."

" No, I wont tell a soul, I promise." Corey reassured her.

" Thank you. Well, I'm finished. What are you doing now?"

" Uhm.. I don't know.. I lost my appetite." Corey mumbled, shoving his plate across the table.

" You wanna hang out a little bit?"

Corey blushed again. Joelle wanted to hang out, with HIM.

" You don't have to if you don't want to." She said.

" I'd love to." He said quietly and blushed harder.

" Cool. What are we going to do first?"

" Uhm..I don't know. Whatever you want."

" Have you met all the divas already?"

Corey head shot up. ALL of the divas?

" Uh..oh..uhm..no.. just a few.."

" Good. Come on, I'll introduce you, but I have to warn you, there are some crazy girls among them." Joelle laughed.

Oh, how right she was.

As soon as Corey entered Joelle's hotel room he was surrounded by half of the female employees of the Raw roster.

" Girls, for those who don't know him yet, this is Corey Johnson." Joelle announced.

Corey waved, a little overstrained with the situation.

The divas gathered around him, obviously very attired in their new co worker.

"My, you're a cute one."

" Cute? He's a bomb!"

" The women must be after him."

" Do you have a girlfriend?"

And so it went on and on, and with every question and statement about his private life Corey turned a deeper shade of red. He wasn't used to that kind of attention, and to be honest, it scared him a little.

" Ok girls that's enough. His private life is none of your business." Joelle came to Corey's rescue.

" Aaaaaw c'mon Elle.."

But Joelle dragged Corey away from them and out of the door.

" Sorry 'bout that, I tried to warn you." She giggled.

" It's..uhm..fine..they were just being nice.."

" If you think so." She chuckled. " Listen, it was cool being with you, but I wanted to get ready for tonights show, and so should you. We have to be at the arena at 5 p.m and it's ," she glanced at her watch, " 3:30 . "

" Already? Oh..okay.. well meet with us in the parking lot in an hour, ok." Corey said as he turned and made his way to the room he was sharing with Chris. Unlocking the door he stepped in and opened the bedromm door. And what he saw there made him burn with embarassment.

Chris lay shirtless on the bed with Ruby on top of him, also shirtless, and they were making out furiously. Hearing the door open Ruby turned and squeeled when she saw Corey standing there, she jumped off Chris and covered herself with the sheets.

" I..I…uh..sor..ry..I.." Corey stuttered, looking down on the floor.

" Uh..it's okay..what time is it?" Chris asked, obviously not embarassed in the slightest.

" Uh..oh..uhm..3:30.." Corey answered, still focusing his gaze on the floor.

" Already? We should get ready." And turning to Ruby he added grinning " We're finishing this later." Ruby giggled and hopped off the bed. She put her shirt back on and rushed past Corey and out of their room.

When she was gone Corey dared to look up again, but when he met Chris' eyes he blushed again.

" I..I'm..sorry I..didn't want to..interrupt.."

" It's ok man, I solved the problem." Chris smiled wickedly.

" Besides, it's nothing you've not seen or done before, so it's no big deal, y'know what I mean."

Corey felt more and more uncomfortable. He didn't have much experience when it came to women.

" I mean, you're a good looking young man, Kid,… but what am I doing, I don't have to tell that, you know." Chris grinned and poked Corey in the ribs.

Corey turned beet red when it dawned to him what Chris was getting at.

" Corey, one could think that cherry red is your usual face colour. Are you alright?"

" Yeah I..I just…it's just that I.. don't..you know.."

" What?" Chris stopped playing around.

" With..girls..I..I..don't…know..how.."

Chris looked at him with big eyes.

" Corey are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?"

" I..don't know.."

" You have never been with a woman, is that what you're saying?" Chris asked curiously.

Corey looked down on his hands and nodded, feeling very uncomfortable.

Chris, sensing the emotional state of his friend, put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him down on the edge of the bed, sitting beside him.

" And where's the problem? Corey, it's not a bad thing to wait, in fact that's probably pretty smart. But you've had a girlfriend already, right?"

Corey nodded, relieved Chris wasn't making fun of him.

" In high school. Her name was Carly. She was cool, but a total girly girl. We..I.. never..went further than..kissing." Corey blushed again.

" You know Corey, Joelle is no girly girl."

" I know. That's probably why Carly and me broke up. You know, I think I'm more into the tomboy kind of girls, I don't want to go out with someone who's running to the bathroom every few minutes to check on her make up – I just don't care about looks that much, I want my girlfriend to share the love for what I do, I just want someone who..understands me…" Corey said quietly.

Chris nodded in understanding and patted Corey on the back.

" You will find the one, Kid, and… oh shit. It's already 4:15. We better hurry." Chris jumped up and gathered around the room to pack his stuff with Corey following close behind.

The two men met up with Ruby, Joelle and Bobby in the parking lot and squeezed themselves in their Ford again.

After another 20 minute journey of argueing and pushing each other they finally arrived at the arena, to everyones relief.

The guys said their 'laters' to the two women and went to the mens locker.

" Hey Chris, Corey." Cameron Hickenbottom greeted them. Cameron was the son of Shawn Michaels and also a friend to the two men. " Shane told me to tell you two to come to his office when you arrive."

Chris and Corey nodded 'thanks' and made their way to Shanes office.

They knocked and waited. The door was opened by Shane who ushered them inside.

" Now that you two are here we can finally start." Shane rubbed his hands and motioned for them to sit down. Stepping fully inside Corey froze at the sight of Brandon Levesque.

After taking their seats in front of Shane's desk Shane started.

" Gentlemen, you probably wonder why you're here. To reveal the secret, it's about the new storyline which will be involving you Corey, starting tonight."

Corey took a deep breath, and although he knew what was about to come, he was still curious about the whole thing.

"Corey, you know Brandon. Brandon has been with the company for almost 10 years, so he's one of the 'veterans' on Raw." Corey nodded, glancing at Brandon who smirked at him.

" I want you two to become a tag team." Corey saw the colour drain from Brandon's face and smirked himself.

" Shane, I.." Brandon started, but was cut off.

" I know that you two have some, let's say differences, and that's one of the reasons why I decided to put you with each other, to sort out these differences. Is that a problem to you?" Shane asked, looking at both men.

Corey shook his head, he would thank Joelle later for preparing him for this.

Brandon also shook his head under Shane's warning glare.

" That's what I thought. Okay, here's what's gonna happen. We all know that Brandon is currently feuding with Morgan Porter." Shane pointed to the man sitting next to Brandon, and the four men nodded. " Corey, I want you and him in a match tonight. And I want it to be an intense match, you think you can handle that?" When Corey nodded Shane continued." Okay, sometime during your match Brandon will come out and 'save' you, showing his support for you. You two will join forces against Morgan who will team up with you, Chris, because a newcomer 'embarassed' you on his debut match. That's the base of the story. Is that clear so far?"

A chorus of 'clear Shane' was heard and the owner of the WWE smiled.

" Good. Now go get ready for your matches, and good luck."

The men left Shane's office and stepped in the hallway. Morgan and Chris walked together talking about their new alliance, leaving Corey and Brandon to themselves.

Corey shifted uncomfortable on his feet, he felt Brandon's piercing gaze on him.

" Look.." Brandon said suddenly, startling Corey.

" I don't like you, and I know you don't like me. But you heard it, the boss wants us to work together. And I have been here long enough to know that personal issues shouldn't react to work. So being the older, and wiser, one, I tell you something. We can work together, on a professionel base, and not let our problems get to us, they don't belong in a wrestling ring.

But as soon as the curtain closes we go our separate ways like before."

Corey just nodded in approval and turned to catch up with Chris but Brandon grabbed his arm and got in his face,

" Just don't get in my way." He hissed in a menacing voice and Corey shivered as Brandon's cold hazel eyes met his own.

The older man turned on his heel and stomped down the hallway.

Corey sighed with relief when his tag team partner-to-be got out of sight and slowly made his way to the mens locker room.

Brandon's proposal sounded like a plan, but Corey was unsure of what his intentions were.

Now he was stuck with a man he despised and who despised himself.

'Let the fun begin', Corey thought, shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Corey waited at the gorilla position for his match to start. He was excited that he was part of a real storyline, but he was also nervous and confused.Getting to work with Chris was a big relief for him, and also Morgan seemed to be easy to get along with.

And then there was Brandon, the reason why Corey was so confused. During the last weeks they had barely talked to each other, most of the time Brandon wouldn't even look at him, but now he had been kind of – friendly. Corey shivered as the word entered his mind.

Brandon had never been friendly, he had never even tried to socialize with him, Corey thought. Why the sudden change of attitude? Or was Brandon really THAT much of a professional to forget about their personal issues for at least half an hour?

Now that sounds rude, Corey thought. He might not like Brandon but he had always had a lot of respect for his achievements, and to say that Brandon wasn't professional just wasn't fair.

But it bugged Corey. Why did he have such problems with Brandon at all? Ever since they had met they had shot daggers at each other. Brandon would always make some insulting comments towards him, and that made Corey just angry. And he had to admit to himself that it only didn't make him angry, but also sad. Corey had a wonderful friendship with Hunter, but why in the blue hell couldn't he just get along with his son?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.

" Calm down C, we're on in 5." Morgan flashed him a smile which Corey returned.

" You know what to do?" came a voice from behind them. Corey flinched, he'd recognize that voice everywhere. Turning slowly he came face to face with Brandon.

" Yep, we're ready, dog. We'll make 'em burn." Morgan said grinning, going into character.

Brandon nodded. " And you?"

The question caught Corey off guard. Well, not the question itself but the fact that Brandon was actually talking to him.

" Yeah..I'm gonna be ok.." Corey answered quietly.

" NO, no, don't be ok Kid. You can't be just 'ok'. Every time you step in that ring you have to give everything you got, you hear me? Perform like your life depends on it!"

Corey stared into space. There was Brandon, not only talking to him, but giving him serious advice, and to top it actually a good one??? What the hell…

His thoughts were interrupted by Morgan's entrance theme, and he pulled himself together.

After Morgan had been welcomed by the crowd with lots of 'boos' as he was a heel, Corey's music blasted through the speakers and he stepped through the curtain.

'Don't fuck this up, boy' he thought to himself while he walked down the ramp.

_Monday Night Raw_

'The Kid' CJ Johnson vs. 'Bulldog' Morgan Porter 

The match went as scripted, and CJ had to take a lot. Morgan turned out to be a ruthless competitor and Corey silently begged God to let the time go by faster. On clue Justice Helmsley came running down the ramp and surprised Morgan, who had his back to him, with a thunderous bulldog. The ref rang the bell and Ruby announced 'Bulldog' Morgan Porter as the winner of the match via disqualification. After nailing Morgan with a few hard punches Justice turned his attention to CJ and helped him to his feet, much to the delight of the audience. At the top of the ramp Justice turned and raised CJ's hand, and together they made their way to the back.

As soon as the curtain closed behind them Brandon released Corey's hand and after shooting him an annoyed look went straight back to the men's locker.

Corey sighed and went to find Chris.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" That was one hell of a beating you received there, Kid." Chris chuckled as he and Corey walked through the back exit of the arena.

" Tell me about it. Did you see that clothesline? I thought he took my head off." Corey answered.

" HEY GUYS " someone called behind them and the men saw Joelle approaching them.

" 'Sup girl." Chris greeted.

" Shane called a meeting, you are to be there Chris."

" What meeting?" Chris asked curiously.

" Dunno. He invited just a few people, you better hurry, they've already started."

"Shit." Chris muttered and walked back into the building.

Corey gulped, he was once more left alone with Joelle.

" Ready?" she asked.

"Uh..ready?..For what?"

" To go back to the hotel, dumbass. You look horrible." Joelle giggled.

" Uh..oh..yeah..I feel a little sore."

" Then let's go." She snatched the car keys out of his hand." I'm driving."

The ride to the hotel was spent in silence as Corey dozed off, his head leaned against the window.

Parking the car Joelle glanced over at Corey and smiled. How peaceful he looked, she thought, and caught herself checking him out.

His shoulder length brown hair framed a distinctive yet soft face, his full red lips were parted slightly, and Joelle asked herself how these lips would feel on hers. Her gaze traveled over his broad shoulders and down his arms and rested on his…

Joelle blushed and shook her head, trying to push these thoughts away. He is just a man, she thought. But what a good looking one. No, leave it, he might be just a man, but he's your friend. That's it Joelle, he's a FRIEND.

" Corey." She called softly and he stirred.

" Wake up, we're there."

Slowly Corey opened his eyes and glanced around. When his eyes met the blue orbs of Joelle he blushed.

" Sorry.."

" For what? You had a rough match tonight, but let's go to our rooms, I already hear my bed crying out for me." Joelle grinned and exited the car.

Corey got out and straightened his clothes. The sound of his cell phone made him jump slightly.

" Hello?"

" Hey Kid it's Chris."

"Oh hey, 'sup man?"

" Listen..uhm.. could you do me a favor?"

" Sure Chris."

"Well, you see…you know, that little, erh, 'incident' a few hours ago? You know, me..and Ruby.."

" Oh..yeah?"

" You see, I told her we'd finish this later, right? And now she's..uh..kind of..excited if you know what I mean..well..could you..uhm..stay somewhere else tonight?"

" Oh..huh..I don't know…I mean sure.. I'll just ask one of the guys.."

" That's awesome Kid, you're a real friend, I owe you."

" No problem, uhm..have fun.."

Chris laughed. "I sure will. Thanks man. Bye"

" Yeah bye Chris."

" What are you gonna ask the guys?" Joelle gave him a questioning look.

" Uh..well…uhm.. I need a place to stay at for tonight.."

" Why? I thought you're rooming with Chris."

" Yeah but..uhm..he and..Ruby.."

" Okay okay I understand." Joelle snickered. " But most of the guys are still at the arena."

She was right. Great, Corey.

" Damn." He muttered.

" Hey, you can stay with me until they come back." Joelle offered.

Corey blushed at the thought of being all alone with Joelle in her room. But it was either that or waiting in the lobby the whole evening, so he accepted.

After entering the hotel room Joelle threw her bag on the bed and plopped down next to it.

Corey remained standing in the middle of the room with his bag in his hand.

" Are you glued to the floor?"

" Huh?..Oh..no.."

„ Well, what are we doing now?" Joelle asked.

" Uhm..I don't know…what do two people normally do all alone in a hotel room?"

As soon as the words exited Corey's mouth he turned a deep shade of red realizing how that must have sounded. Joelle laughed out loud and rose to her feet.

" If that's what you want.." she said and let her finger trace down his chest.

Corey stood there mouth open and blushed even harder.

Joelle snickered and poked him in the ribs.

" Just kidding. You really thought I'd throw myself at you, didn't you?"

" I..I..no you..uhm.." Corey stuttered feeling very foolish.

" Just for the records, I'm not that easy." She said.

" I..never..I never thought about you being easy..I…think that..that.."

" What? C'mon Corey spill."

" That…you..have..class.." Corey said and trailed off, embarassed.

Joelle looked at him with big eyes. " You really think that?"

Corey nodded, his eyes settled on the floor.

" That's the nicest thing someone told me in a long time."

Corey felt her eyes on him, and he had the feeling his head would explode any second.

" It's true.." he said quietly. " And everybody who doesn't see it is an idiot.."

" Thank you.." Joelle said, equal quietly.

Ask her already, Corey thought. She's single, you're single, not that it matters, ask her as a friend…

" Joelle…"

" Yes Corey?"

" I..uhm…I thought that…."

" Yes?"

" Well..uhmm…that..maybe..you..and….me..that we..uhm…"

He was interrupted by the door flying open and Selma and Felicity entered chatting and giggling.

" Hey Elle..uhm..hi Corey."

" Hey." Corey greeted the two divas. Damn, he thought.

" We didn't interrupt something here, did we?" Felicitiy asked, eyeing her friends.

" No, what would be there to interrupt?" Joelle asked, slightly annoyed.

Selma and Felicity looked at each other knowingly.

" Hey Corey, Chris solved your little problem. Brandon has a week off and will fly back home to his wife, so you can stay with Bobby tonight." Selma said.

" Oh..cool..okay. I better go then. Bye ladies." Corey grabbed his bag and practically ran out the door and into the hallway.

Well done, Corey, you almost did it..Yeah, almost.Damn!!

Back in the girl's room Selma and Felicity turned to Joelle.

" What happened?"

" What do you mean, what happened? Nothing happened, we were just talking."

" Oh c'mon Elle, you know exactly what I mean. He was red all over." Selma pointed out.

" Oh, he just made a compliment, that's all."

" What compliment?"

" None of your business!"

" Aaaaaaaaw Elle spill already." Felicity pouted.

" Fine, fine, he said that he thinks I have class. Satisfied now?" Joelle said annoyed and turned her back to them to hide her smile.

" So it's true. I knew it. Hah!" Felicity exclaimed.

" Knew what?" Joelle asked, getting interested.

" He likes you."

" Yes, and? We're friends."

" He likes-likes you. Ruby told me."

" Ruby huh? Do you believe everything Ruby tells you?" Joelle chuckled.

" No, but she knows it from Chris. And guess who told Chris?"

" Fine. Who?" Joelle said rolling her eyes.

" Corey himself."

Joelle stood there not sure if she could believe her friends words. Corey told Chris that he liked her? Doesn't sound like Corey, she thought. He always seemed to be more on the shy side. But what was it that he was going to ask her?

" Give it a week maybe, and the whole locker room will know." Selma giggled.

God, the guys will tease him to no end, Joelle thought to herself. And then Corey will know that I know. Poor boy.

" Girls, promise me you wont tell a soul." Joelle suddenly said.

" What? Why not? I mean, it's no big deal."

" Maybe it is for him. Or don't you think if he wanted me to know he likes me he would have told me?..Oh..maybe he about to…"

" He was about to what?" Selma asked her friend.

" When..when you came in..he..was about to..tell me something..he really seemed to struggle with the words…wow..." Joelle said.

Unbeknownst to them somebody was eavesdropping on the other side of the door, and that someone was known the be always up to date with the newest gossip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey :) I know, short chapter, but I promise to post another longer chapter soon.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Jacky**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The WWE was in Cleveland/Ohio for a special show with both rosters. Corey was very excited to meet the Smackdown guys and divas and was constantly laughed at by Chris and Joelle.

" I guaran-damn-tee you Kid, when you're through with them you wish you'd never met some of these guys."

" What makes you say that? Just leave me…" Corey answered, looking forward to meeting more of his fellow workers.

" But you HAVE to check out that Gracie Callaway, she's tha bomb." Bobby exclaimed, his hands drawing the curves of a woman in the air.

" Don't let Mark hear that, man, or you WILL rest in peace." Joelle chuckled.

" Hey, my Dad beat him, and so can I." The youngest Orton pointed out cockily, causing Joelle to roll her eyes.

" Really Bobby, women are not just a piece of meat, well not all of them.." Chris grinned and earned a playful slap by Ruby.

Corey had fallen silent again, not knowing how to join in this conversation. He admired Chris and Bobby for being so open about certain things where he was just too shy and unexperienced.

" C'mon CJ we'll leave these two woman-eaters and I will introduce you to the guys." Joelle said linking her arm with Coreys and dragged him with her.

Their tour began at the men's locker where Corey met half of the Smackdown roster. The rest was gathered around at catering, and Corey learned that, like on Raw, most of the wrestlers were 2nd or 3rd generation superstars.

Many of the guys talked about their 'famous' mothers and/or fathers, and Corey had quietly backed out of these kind of conversations. He felt a little left out not being able to talk about the accomplishments and championchips of his own parents.

The show wouldn't start until later tonight, so Corey wandered around and found himself at ringside. The arena seemed much bigger without an audience, and as Corey glanced around the deserted place he caught glimpse of a woman sitting in the front row with what seemed like her boyfriend or husband as the two were holding hands.

Jay? He thought to himself. No, this can't be, she's in Greenwich with Hunter. But she looked like…

" There you are, I was looking for you." He turned and found Joelle smiling at him.

" Hey..I was just.. looking around." He answered, then looked back at the woman.

Joelle followed his gaze.

" That's Jordan. Jordan Waltman."

" Never heard of her. But she..she looks like..like Hunter's wife." Corey said, amazed at the similarity.

Joelle laughed. " She sure does, but probably because it's her mother."

Corey looked at her dumbfounded. " Huh?"

" Jordan Waltman, former Jordan Levesque, is the daughter of Hunter and Jay and older sister to Brandon. You really didn't know that?"

So that was Jordan, Corey thought to himself. She was the spitting image of her mother. He had known that Brandon had a sister, but he had never met her before.

"I knew that Brandon had a sister, but I've never met her. Is that her boyfriend?" Corey asked, pointing to the man sitting next to her.

" Husband. You don't recognize him?" When Corey shook his head Joelle continued. "That's Nathan Waltman, the son of Sean and Joanie Waltman, former known as X-Pac and Chyna."

"Wow.." Corey exclaimed amazed. He had to learn a LOT of that kind of stuff.

" Yeah, and you see these two girls over there?" Joelle pointed to the announcement tables where two girls, probably 9 or 10 years old, were playing with their dolls, and Corey nodded.

" Their twins."

So Hunter was already a Grandpa, Corey grinned. How cute, he didn't know that either.

" HEY SIS!" someone called from the other side of the ring.

Brandon, being back from his time off, waved at his sister who jumped up from her chair and ran toward him, throwing herself in her brother's arms. Brandon laughed and hugged her tightly, then greeted Nathan and his nieces.

Corey saw another woman appear at ringside and join the group.

" That's Brandon's wife Kim." Joelle explained.

Corey smiled at the little family reunion and sighed.

" C'mon let's find the others." Joelle said and together they walked backstage where Joelle was suddenly pulled away from Corey by Selma and Gracie Callaway for whatever reason, both giggling and snickering as they did so.

Corey shook his head and took a seat at catering next to Cameron Hickenbottom.

" Girls.." Cameron grinned and Corey nodded in approval.

" So, how've ya been Kid?"

" Good, just looking around and stuff." Corey replied.

" Met some interesting people?"

" To be honest, yes. Saw Hunter's daughter for the first time, and her children. Have never met her before."

" I know, you barely see that woman at all. Kind of sad history." Cameron said shaking his head.

" What history?" Corey asked curiously.

" You don't know the story? Well let me tell ya something. You know my Dad and Uncle Hunter have always been pretty close. And so they talked about everything, they still do.

But, you know, many years ago Hunter was unfaithful to his wife. Jay and the kids found out that he was sleeping with one of Jordan's friends, and you know Jay, so you can imagine that the shit was flying. Anyways, Jay forgave him in the end, and Brandon too, but Jordan dissociated from her family, that betrayal hit her pretty hard, but who can blame her, you know? She moved out as soon as she had finished college, then she met Nathan at a Raw taping and I think you can imagine the rest. They live somewhere in Rhode Island with their twins." Cameron finished.

Corey was shocked. He had never thought Hunter could do something like that, but obviously he did.

" Wow…" was all he managed to say. " And..and now? I mean.."

" You mean Jordan and Hunter?" Corey nodded. " Well, they manage to get along, but this..thing.. is still standing between them, and honestly, I think it ever will. I mean, what would you think if you found out that your mother was sleeping with one of your friends? I mean..that's some hard shit, you know. Like I said, sad story."

That was more that sad, Corey thought. He had always seen Hunter's and Jay's marriage to be perfect, but the last two minutes had completely destroyed his illusion of the perfect family.

So it was true, everybody had his skeletons in his closet, even Hunter.

He felt bad for Jordan though he didn't even know her, he could only imagine what she had gone through, and he also felt bad for Jay, and to his surprise even for Brandon.

But Corey made a promise to himself that this 'secret' wouldn't react to his friendship with Hunter. He figured this was a long time ago, and Jay had forgiven him.

Confused Corey left catering and wandered through the hallways with a lot in his mind. Should he talk to Hunter and tell him that he knew?

" HEY KID."

Corey saw Joelle waving him over and approached her slowly. She was standing with the woman that was Hunter's daughter, and her husband.

" That's the guy I told you about." Joelle smiled at the couple.

" CJ, Nathan Waltman." She introduced the men and they shook hands.

" It's an honor to meet you." Corey said amazed, then turned to Jordan who extended her hand and he took it.

" That's his wife Jordan. Jordan, that's Corey Johnson."

As soon as his name exited Joelle's lips Corey saw Jordan's expression change. She looked at him with big eyes, her mouth open.

He wondered what this was all about, but his thoughts were interrupted by Jordan withdrawing her hand as if it had been burnt.

Corey began to feel very uncomfortable under her piercing gaze, and the sudden coldness in her facial expression made him shiver.

Joelle looked confused from Jordan to Corey, as did Nathan.

" Let's go." Jordan said in a deadly voice that would make anybody run for life, and she turned on her heel and stomped down the hallway, dragging her confused husband with her.

When they got out of sight Joelle turned to Corey.

" What the hell was that?"

" I have no idea.."

" She looked like she was ready to kill you." Joelle said shaking her head.

Corey didn't know what to say nor to do. But he remembered something. And that was that Brandon had acted the very same way when they had been introduced to each other.

There has to be a connection, Corey thought. But what? What did I ever do to them? First Brandon, and now his sister? I don't even know her.

The voice of Morgan Porter pulled him out of his thoughts.

" Hey Kid, let's get over the script again. We don't wanna mess up our rematch, now do we?"

Corey shook his head and followed Morgan to the workout room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The show went by without further incidents, and by the time Corey reached the hotel he was worn out and felt like sleeping for two days straight.

After showering and changing he slid into bed, but was unable to sleep. He lay awake for hours trying desperately to figure out why Brandon and his sister hated him, but it was no use.

He felt the strong urge to call Hunter and talk to him as he always did when something was bothering him, but he decided against it. Brandon and Jordan were his children, for chrissake.

But there was another person who could help him out.

His mother. Corey hadn't talked to her in a while, and he missed her terribly, especially in times like that. He decided to call her in the morning. Maybe she had the answers to his questions.

A knock on the door startled him, but he was too lazy to get it so he called for whoever to come in.

The door opened and Joelle stepped in the room, dressed in hot pink pyjamas.

" Oh..sorry.. I didn't know you were asleep.. I'd better go.."

" No..it's..uhm..ok..come in.. I wasn't sleeping anyway."

Corey sat up and gave Joelle a questioning look.

" Everything okay?"

She nodded. " Yeah..I.. just wanted to check on you, I mean..after tonights events.."

"I just don't understand, you know, I never did anything to them, and I just met his sister today, why do they hate me? I..I…just don't..understand.."

" I know, I don't understand either. But as hard as it sounds, you have to deal with it. I just wish I could help you.."

" You..you already..do help me..with..being..my friend.." Corey admitted blushing.

Joelle looked at him for a second, then bent down to hug him.

Corey was surprised at first, but soon leaned in and hugged her back. He closed his eyes to save this moment forever, her smell, her hands on his back. He sighed deeply before pulling away.

" Thank you." He mumbled.

" That's what friends are for." Joelle smiled at him. " I'd better go back or Selma and Felicity will get suspicious and I'll never hear the end of it." She grinned.

" Yeah..night."

"G'night Corey."

When she was gone Corey leaned back in the pillows and smiled. His heart was racing as he thought of Joelle. She felt so good in his arms and he hadn't wanted the contact to break.

Feeling much better Corey slowly drifted of to a peaceful slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning came way too fast, and Corey reluctantly got up and ready to face the new day. After showering and dressing he called his mother to let her know he was doing fine and that he missed her. After chatting and exchanging news for about half an hour Corey hesitatingly told his mother about the events of the previous night. His mother sounded understanding, but like he had expected she couldn't tell him what he wanted to know so bad. After saying their goodbyes Corey hung up and went to the cafeteria for breakfast. When he passed the table the divas were seated at they giggled and whispered to themselves. Corey raised an eyebrow at them but thought nothing of it.

What he found more disturbing was that Jordan Waltman, who sat at a table in the corner with her family, shot daggers at him.

All the while during his breakfast Corey felt her piercing gaze on him and wondered if she tried to burn a whole in his back.

He had finally enough and shoved the plate across the table. When he passed the divas table they started to giggle again, and Corey lost it. The events of the previous weeks had been too much.

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU? YOU HAVE TO TELL ME SOMETHING? THEN TELL IT TO MY FACE!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TRASH-TALKING BEHIND MY BACK!" he yelled, shooting death glares around the whole cafeteria.

The conversations died down and everybody stared at him.

" GOD DAMMIT!" Corey shouted and stormed off.

Hours later Chris found him sitting on a bench in the corner of the workout room by himself.

" Hey Kid.." he greeted, but received no answer.

" Corey listen, they.." but he was cut off.

" They what? What? Would somebody finally tell me what the hell is going on here? I'VE HAD ENOUGH CHRIS. FIRST BRANDON THE BRAT HATES ME, FOR WHATEVER REASON, AND THEN HIS SISTER! WHAT IN THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO THEM? AND WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THE GIRLS? I SWEAR WHEN I HEAR THAT STUPID GIGGLING ONE MORE TIME I'M GONNA KILL SOMEBODY!"

Corey yelled, well aware that Brandon was in the same room, but he didn't care anymore.

He felt another presence in front of him, and looking up he met the cold hazel eyes of Brandon Levesque.

" What did you just say?" he asked through gritted teeth.

" OH DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I'LL SAY IT AGAIN FOR ALL THE DUMBASSES! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE; I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR TRASH TALKING ANYMORE! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU CAN HATE ME IF YOU WANT, YOU AND YOUR STUPID SISTER AND ALL THESE STUPID GIRLS! I DON'T CARE!" Corey yelled at him.

Brandon's eye began to twitch, and he took a step forward. " Take that back."

Corey rose to his feet and stood eye to eye with him, their noses touching.

" No." he said calmly.

Corey saw Brandon's fist draw back, but out of nowhere a huge arm caught his wrist.

When Brandon turned he found himself staring back at his father's hazel eyes.

" Don't..do…that." Hunter said and released his son's wrist. Brandon stared back at Corey, then stomped away.

" What was that?" Hunter asked.

" Nothing." Corey mumbled and tried to walk past him but Hunter wouldn't let him get away so easily.

" Bullshit. Shoot."

" FINE I CALLED BRANDON A BRAT,SO WHAT,HE IS! I CALLED YOUR DAUGHTER STUPID BECAUSE SHE HATES ME, WHY I DON'T KNOW, AND I DON'T CARE, AND I HATE THESE STUPID DIVAS GIGGLING THEIR HEADS OF EVERYTIME I WALK BY!!" Corey yelled and pushed Hunter out of the way.

Before he exited the door he turned and looked back at his co workers.

" AND I HATE THE WWE!"

And with that said he slammed the door behind him.

**So, that was Jordan's first appereance, but she wont play a major role until later in the story.Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.**

**Jacky**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Of course word about Corey's outburst had made it's way to Shane McMahon, and the owner of the WWE was more than upset. He had immediately sent for Corey to come to his office, and Shane's booming voice could be heard through the whole arena.

When Corey finally exited the office Chris was waiting for him.

" Whoa, are you okay Kid?"

Corey nodded and exhaled deeply. " If anything similar happens again I'm gone."

" He'll fire you? Just like that?"

Corey nodded again.

" I can see your point Kid, I know it must be hell for you, but I also can see where Shane's coming from, and I can't even imagine what it's like to lead that company. Maybe you should just stay out of their ways."

" Hah. And how exactly am I going to do that? I have to work with Brandon, Chris, and there's no way of getting out of it."

Corey shook his head and left Chris standing in front of Shane's office.

Corey wndered through the hallways of the Cleveland arena, avoiding everyone who stopped to talk to him. He felt like being alone.

Finding himself at ringside again Corey slowly sat down in one of the many empty chairs and leaned his forehead against the barrier, and for the first time he doubted his decision to become a professional wrestler. He had known the business was hard, but he hadn't imagined how hard.

Corey jumped as a huge arm sneaked around his shoulders, and despite his mood he smiled. He'd recognize the smell of that cologne anywhere.

" Hey Hunt." Corey greeted.

" I tell ya what Kid. You think you're the only one getting chewed out by a McMahon? Then I got two words for ya."

Corey looked up to meet Hunter's sparkling hazel eyes. Somehow that man always managed to cheer you up, and Corey looked at him expactantly. If he would tell him now to suck it….

" Curtain Call. And if you had been there when Vince himself almost ripped my head off you would laugh about Shane's attempts to be intimidating. He wont fire you Kid, you're too important for him."

" But he said that.."

" Nonsense. Shane tries to be like his father, but he never will be. Vince was a ruthless son of a bitch when it came to the business, but Shane's not. He's too human, which is a good thing. Let me tell you what, half of the roster wouldn't have survived under Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Not even Brandon. It's hard to admit it, but it's the truth."

Corey was stunned. Hunter doubted the ability of his own son?

" Why?" he asked curiously.

" Well, you see, Brandon is a leader, he hates to take orders, he always has. You have no idea how I struggled with him when he was a teenager. And he likes to piss people off on purpose. Do you know how often he had me on the edge of killing him?"

Corey had to grin imagining Hunter fighting with his teenage son. " Wonder where he got that from." Corey grinned.

" See Kid you can already smile again. Oh yeah it's true, I'm just that damn good."

" In making people laugh?"

" Not only that, go ask my wife."

Corey blushed at Hunter's statement, and to hide his embarassment he changed the topic.

" So, what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in Greenwich?"

" You wanna get rid of me?" Hunter asked grinning.

" No, just curious."

Hunter turned serious. " Haven't seen my daughter in a while, and since she's here.."

Corey shifted uncomfortably on his chair. But if now wasn't the chance to talk to him, then when?

" I know.." he said quietly and gained a raised eyebrow from Hunter.

" Know what?"

" I…why…that..she's..I mean… I know what happened."

Hunter exhaled deeply and stared at the ceiling.

" I..I..don't know if..it's..true..but.." Corey trailed off when he saw the pained expression on Hunter's face.

" You know everything?"

Corey nodded. " I..I don't believe it.Well, I didn't belive it when they told me.."

" It's true." Hunter said quietly, still staring into space.

Corey was shocked. Well, he had been shocked when Cameron had told him, but to hear it from Hunter was a lot harder.

" Wow…" Corey whispered, shaking his head.

" Don't think I'm proud of it, 'cause I'm not, believe me." Hunter said.

" But..why?"

" Honestly, I don't know. You know..she was there…and..I was there..that's it. Do you know that feeling when you think you have to proof something to yourself? I think that's it. I've been married for over 30 years now… you know" Hunter finished and looked at Corey.

" Do you regret it?" Corey asked.

" I sure as hell do, boy. That was some deep shit..whoa.. sometimes I still feel my wife's fist in my face..but I deserved it.."

" And..that..that girl?"

" You know, she was young, she was naive, she didn't know what she was doing, but I did. Put the blame on me."

Corey was about to say something, but was cut off by someone yelling 'GRANDPA', and before he knew it two small figures rushed past him and threw themselves at Hunter who was completely taken by surprise and almost got knocked out of his chair. The girls climbed on his lap and eagerly started telling stories about their flight and their Mommy and their dolls and God knows what.

Corey grinned at Hunter who rolled his eyes and laughed. " Kids."

" They're adorable." Corey smiled.

" Don't let these angelic looks fool you, they've given me more than one hell."

One of the girls placed her hands on each side of Hunter's face it turned him to face her. " Grandpa? When can we come visit you and Grandma?"

" Whenever you want, angel, but you have to ask your Mommy first okay? "

" Okay." The girls said in union and jumped off his lap to go and find their mother.

" You really don't see them very often, do you?" Corey asked hesitantly.

" No, but..you know why..and believe it or not..I can't blame my daughter, she was devastated.."

Corey nodded and was about to respond, but he was cut off by the menacing voice of Jordan Waltman. " Girls, go back to your Dad."

" But Mommy, we wanna stay with Grandpa." The twins conplained.

" Later, now go." She said, pointing to the curtain. The girls pouted, but obeyed.

When they were gone, she bent down to Hunter and hissed " I don't want them near _him_." She whispered, but loud enough for Corey to hear.

" Could we discuss this later, _alone_." Hunter hissed back.

Jordan shot Corey a cold glare, but nodded and returned to wherever she came from.

Corey looked down on the floor, now she even wants her children to avoid him, he thought sadly.

" Sorry 'bout that.." Hunter said, his gaze settled on his hands.

Corey's sadness turned to anger, after what he had heard he was convinced Hunter knew more than he did.

" I don't need your pity." He shouted and jumped up. " And I don't want your pity, I just want to be left alone." And with that said he stomped off, leaving Hunter alone at ringside shaking his head and asking himself how to make his three children get along with each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey folks, long time no see. I know I haven't updated for some time, but my godchild is baptized on Saturday and I really had a lot of other stuff to do. But here's the new chapter, a short one, I know, but I'll update another chapter as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

" What do you mean he's bad news?"

" Dad you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. I don't want _him_ near my children!" Jordan shouted.

"What's your problem? Did he do something to them, huh? Or to you? No! He doesn't even know what's going on, dammit. Have you seen that kid lately? Oooh sorry I forgot, you wont even look his way." Hunter shouted back.

" And I have some damn good reasons not to. I can't believe you're taking _his_ side. I AM your child!!!"

" And so is he." Hunter said quietly.

" NO! Don't you see that? You love me and Brandon, at least that's what you keep saying. You and Mom, you wanted me, and you wanted Brandon. _Him,_ he's just some stupid mistake, an accident, he's NOTHING! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Jordan started to yell, frustrated.

" Number one, he's NOT stupid! Number two, he's NOT nothing! Number three, he might have been an accident, I admit that, yes, but he's my child like you are, and like Brandon is. And I love him like I love you and your brother. Why don't YOU understand THAT?"

" BECAUSE IT'S WRONG! YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LOVE HIM! YOU SPEND MORE TIME WITH HIM THAN WITH ME!" Jordan yelled.

" Ooooh, that's the point, huh? Then think about why I can't spend more time with you! IT WAS YOUR FREAKIN' CHOICE TO AVOID ME!" Hunter raised his voice, pissed by his daughter's point of view.

" AND WHY? BECAUSE YOU CHOOSE TO THINK WITH YOUR DICK! THAT'S WHY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FELT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME? AND HOW BAD YOU HURT MOM?"

Hunter threw his hands in the air in frustration. " I wont discuss this again, Jordan, I'm sick of it!" and he turned to leave, but his way was blocked by Brandon who seemed to appear from out of nowhere.

" Dad, you can't run forever." He said, giving his sister a reassuring look, and she nodded.

" Run from what? " Hunter asked annoyed.

" From the truth. You can't avoid us every time we confront you."

" You know what, Bran, THAT'S the point. EVERYTIME. You two just can't let it go. We talked about this over and over again, you forgave me, and what's most important, your Mom did. So do me a favour and leave me the hell alone with it."

But they wouldn't, and the argument started all over again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _Somewhere else_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey."

Corey jumped slightly, but relaxed immediately when he recognised the sweet voice behind him.

" Hey." He said quietly and Joelle took a seat beside him. " Are you alright? Chris told me what Shane said, and then I heard you had an argument with Hunter."

Corey sighed and nodded.

" I don't know…it's just…too much.."

Joelle nodded in understanding and placed her hand on his arm. " I'm sorry. If I can do anything…"

Corey sighed and looked at her. " No..no you can't do anything. That's probably something I have to go through on my own.. I'm alone ayway..I've always been.."

" You're not alone. I'm here, right?! You're my friend and I'll stick with you, if you let me. Okay?" Joelle smiled softly.

_But I don't want you to be my friend_, Corey thought sadly. _I want more…_

" Corey?"

" Okay." He responded.

Joelle smiled and pulled his head against her shoulder. As soon as his body touched hers Corey felt the butterflies in his stomach. _No, I definitely want more. But how should I tell her?_

Glancing around Corey made sure they were alone, then he pulled away and took a deep breath. Last time he got interrupted, hopefully this time…

" Joelle.."

" Yes?" she said cheerfully.

" Uhm..I…well…" Corey blushed, trying to find the right words.

" Yes?" She asked again, sensing he wanted to tell her something important.

" Uh..you see… I..thought that…maybe..we..could…you know….uhm…do…I mean…you and….and me…" Corey stuttered and trailed off. _She must think I'm a retard._

" Corey, why don't you just ask me?" she smiled.

" Huh? What..uhm…ask you?"

" You're trying to ask me to go out with you, right?"

Corey stared at her. _She knows? Oh god_. He blushed and looked down at his shoes but nodded.

" I'd love to." Joelle said softly.

Corey's head shot up. Did she just say she'd like to go out with him? No. She'd LOVE to?

" Oh..uh..wow…cool…"

Joelle nodded and said " Corey Johnson, I'd really like to go out with you some time."

Corey still couldn't believe it that she accepted. He would go out with the sweetest girl he had ever seen. He had asked her, and she had said yes, simple as that.

" So..uhm..I thought we..could..uhm…maybe..go…watch..a..movie?"

" I'd like that, yes. But only if I get to pick which one."

" Uhm..sure..and…when?"

" Let's see, we have the rest of the day off. What about tonight? You could pick me up around 7." Joelle proposed, sensing that Corey was a little unsure of what to say.

" Yes, that would be great." Corey nodded.

Joelle looked at him and started laughing. " You know what? That was the first full sentence for the last two minutes."

Corey realized she was right. " I'm sorry, it's just…I mean..you're so beautiful and…" and he trailed off, embarassed about his choice of words.

" Thank you." Joelle blushed herself.

" So..uhm…around 7 then?" Corey asked.

" Yes, I'll see you then." Joelle nodded and walked down the hallway, leaving Corey smiling and staring after her.

He had a date. A real date. And to top it, with Joelle. He jumped up from his seat and made his way to the men's locker where he bounced joyfully through the door and almost knocked Chris, Cameron and Bobby down.

" Hey, watch out." Bobby said, but Corey didn't pay attention to him or anyone else. He quickly stuffed his things in his bag and pushed past his friends.

" Sorry, gotta get ready." When he exited the locker room he was stopped by Chris who had followed him.

" Get ready for what…..aaaaaah?" he asked curiously, but was cut off when Corey lifted him up and spun him around.

" Corey what the hell, put me down!"

Corey laughed and placed Chris back on his feet.

" What's with you? Just a few minutes ago you looked like you were about to freak, and now you're grinning like a little kid on Christmas eve."

" I have a date, Chris. A real date. With a girl. I'm going out, with a GIRL, tonight!" Corey explained excitedly.

" With who?"

" Joelle!" Corey almost screamed.

Chris smiled. " Really? Wow, that's awesome, dude. Congrats."

Corey nodded eagerly. " We're going to the movies. Oh god, I'm so nervous. What if I do something wrong?"

" You wont, Kid, everything's gonna be fine." His friend reassured him. " Now go get that girl."

Corey nodded again and practically ran down the hallway.

The time flew by, and at exact 7 p.m Corey stood in front of Joelle's hotel room, being a nervous wreck. _Don't fuck this up_, he thought and knocked. The door flew open, and Corey's jaw dropped. Joelle wore a pair of skin tight jeans and a black corsage top with matching black high heels. Her long blonde locks fell around her shoulders in soft curls, and all Corey could do was stare at her. She looked so beautiful, all words caught in his throat.

" Wow…" he stammered.

Joelle blushed. " Thank you…you don't look bad yourself."

Corey wore black dress pants and a black muscle shirt, his hair was tied back in a low pony tail.

" You..ready?" he asked.

" Sure, let's roll." Joelle said and together they left the hotel.

The evening was fun for both of them. They went to the movies where Joelle picked an action thriller since they both were huge fans of that kind of movies. Afterwards they had a late dinner at a small and quiet restaurant downtown. Corey felt more and more comfortable being around Joelle, and he managed to have a conversation without stuttering. They laughed and talked for hours before returning to the hotel.

" I had a great time tonight, CJ. Thank you for a wonderful evening." Joelle said when they stood on front of her room.

" Yeah, me too. Uhm…maybe..we could….do that again…only if you want to.." Corey said quietly.

She smiled and nodded. " Yes, I'd like that." Both of them fell silent, neither knowing how to say good night.

" Well..it's kinda late…" Joelle started.

" Yeah..uhm..okay…then..good night, Joelle." Corey said and turned to leave, but Joelle caught his arm and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

" Night, Corey." She said softly and quickly entered her room.

Corey stood in the middle of the hallway, smiling and touching his cheek with his fingertips. Yes, they would definitely do that again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their next destination was Casper/Wyoming, and the flight was long and boring. Most of the superstars spent it sleeping, but not Corey and Joelle. Sitting together, they continued their conversation from the previous night, getting to know each other better. Every now and then Corey would look up and see Chris and Bobby smirking at him, making kissing sounds or other juvenile things, and he knew as soon as they reached the hotel the guys would be all over him wanting to know about his date with Joelle.

And that was exactly what happened when the door to Chris' and Corey's hotel room closed. Not even two minutes later Bobby burst through the door.

" I want details!" he demanded, and Chris grinned. " Okay, shoot."

Corey shook his head. " There's nothing to talk about."

" Aaaw c'mon Kid, give me something, anything!" Bobby pouted.

" You look like Selma." Corey laughed.

" Who cares? And don't change the topic.!" Chris exclaimed.

" Fine. We went to the movies and had dinner later. That's it."

" What? No holding hands? No smooching, kissing, touching? C'mon Corey.." Bobby groaned.

" Nothing." Corey said.

"Oh man, if I had a date with Joelle I'd make sure to.." Bobby started but was cut off by Corey.

" But you don't. I don't wanna hear it, and I don't want you to talk about her like that, okay!!!"

Bobby looked at him, then at Chris. " Cruise, that boy really has a thing for her, doesn't he?"

Chris grinned. " He sure does." And Corey blushed again.

" If I were you I'd make sure Serena keeps her mouth shut, but knowing her it might be too late already." Bobby pointed out.

Serena Perez was one of the Smackdown divas and known for her big mouth. Corey's eyes widened. " You mean she…she told..Joelle??"

Chris shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me. I've known her for 2 years, if you want to hear the latest gossip you go to her, she could tell you a thousand stories."

_No_, Corey thought, _please don't…_ He didn't dare to think that Serena could have already told Joelle about his feelings. " I have to go." Corey exclaimed and jumped up. He grabbed his key card and hurried out the door and down the hallway to Joelle's room.

Arriving there he knocked furiously, not caring if the whole floor heard him. He had to know.

He heard muffled sounds from inside and the door was slowly opened by Joelle.

" Corey, what.."

" Do you…I mean..did she…uh.tell you..." Corey stuttered.

" Whoa whoa whoa wait. Do I what ? Who told me what?" Joelle asked puzzled.

" Serena.." Corey said quietly and Joelle was stunned. She had talked to Serena this morning. Could it be…?

" Uh..yes…uhm.."

Corey was horrified. " What did she say?" he blurted.

Joelle studied him closely. He looked panicked. Could Serena actually have told her the truth?

" Joelle.." Corey pleaded.

" She..she told me that…you..like me..uh..really like me…" Joelle admitted.

Corey went white. His mind and his heart were racing. That damn little…but he couldn't change it. Joelle knew.

" Corey?" But Corey didn't answer. He just stood there and looked –yes, kind of – defeated.

" Look, she.." but Corey cut her off.

" Damn that little brat. Why me? Why is everyone after me? What did I do?" he asked no one but himself.

" Is it…I mean..true? Do you..really…like me?" Joelle asked hesitantly.

Corey stared at her for a long moment, then hung his head and answered a quiet "yes", his cheeks were burning with embarassment, and he turned and ran down the hallway. Where to, he didn't care, but he needed to get as far away as possible from Joelle. His emotions got the better out of him and hot tears started to fall from his eyes. His life was a nightmare, and things couldn't get any worse for Corey. Or so he thought.

Cause when he rounded the next corner he bumped straight into Hunter and found himself on his butt.

Hunter had to look twice to recognize the crying young man sitting on the floor in front of him.

" Corey? What's wrong?" he asked concerned, but Corey's only answer were a few desperate sobs.

" C'mon stand up." Hunter said and tried to pull Corey to his feet but he refused to move. Suddenly Corey jumped up and threw himself at Hunter and cried against his mentor's chest.

Hunter stood completely still and let Corey soak his shirt with tears of frustration, anger and sorrow.

When Corey pulled away Hunter gently took the younger man's face in his hands.

" Feel better now?"

Corey coughed and nodded. " You must think I'm weak, sitting here and crying like a baby.." he said softly, slightly embarassed.

Hunter shook his head. " Not in the slightest. You don't hide your emotions, that's a good thing. Now tell me what's wrong."

Corey exhaled deeply and told Hunter what bothered him. His problems with Brandon, and now Jordan, about his date with Joelle and the kiss she gave him, and that Serena told Joelle about his feelings.

" It was my place to tell her….I…I wasn't ready yet.. " he finished sniffing.

Hunter nodded in understanding. " Someone should show that girl her place. I don't like her anyway. I never have. As for Brandon and Jordan, I know what you mean, I had a little argument with both of them today. "

Corey looked at him, and he already knew the answer to his next question.

" Because of me, right?"

" Among others…"

" I don't want you to fight with your children because of me. It's not right.."

" Yeah, but they're pissing me off with the same old shit, I can't hear it anymore, I'm sick of it." Hunter said, furrowing his brows.

Corey hung his head, everywhere he went he caused trouble.

"You should go talk to that girl, you know." Hunter advised him.

Corey shook his head. " Uh uh. No way. I've already made an idiot out of myself..maybe she doesn't even want to see me.."

" And you'll never know if you don't go and talk to her, and believe me, if you don't you'll curse yourself someday."

" But I.."

" No buts and ifs. Go." Hunter instructed and pointed in the direction of Joelle's room.

Corey sighed, but he knew Hunter was right. He had to explain somehow.

Hunter pushed him slightly. " Move or I'll go and talk to her. You want that?"

Corey frowned. Hunter and his dirty mouth…..only imagining Hunter's choice of vocab in these kind of conversations terrified Corey.

" Okay…I'll…do it." Hunter nodded and pushed him again.

Slowly Corey made his way down the long hallway, his mind searching for the right words to confess his feelings for Joelle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Sighing Corey stood in front of Joelle's door, unsure if he should either knock or run away. But one quick glance down the hallway where Hunter still stood and watched him he knew there was no choice. So Corey knocked softly, praying that Joelle was already asleep or prevented otherwise.

But of course she was not and opened the door a few seconds later.

" Corey…"

Corey shifted uncomfortable from one foot to the other and looked down on the floor, his hands in his pockets.

" Hey.." he said quietly, not looking up.

" Corey, what's wrong? Why did you just run away from me? Did I say something wrong?"

Corey took a deep breath. " I think you know why…"

And it hit Joelle that for once Serena had told the truth. Corey Johnson liked her. Not as a friend, but like a man likes a woman. Realizing that she blushed.

" Corey, you.." but Corey cut her off.

" I know, you don't have to tell me. It's stupid, I don't even know you that well, and you must think I'm retarded and…" this time Joelle cut him off.

" Why are you saying that? But come in, you don't have to stand there all night." She said and pushed the door further open.

" But..Selma and..Felicity.."

" Selma's with Declan, and Felicitiy…well..I don't know who he choose to stay with tonight, but she's not here either. And where Ruby is you should know."

Corey nodded shyly and stepped in the room, plopping down on the sofa. Joelle closed the door and took a seat next to him but Corey jumped up.

" Corey?"

" You're making me nervous ok!" he blurted.

Joelle sensed that she had to be patient with him and nodded. Corey exhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

" Corey? Do you really like me?" Joelle asked quietly.

Corey nodded.

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" Because someone else obviously did. I…I…I wasn't…ready…to..tell you…she..shouldn't have…" he admitted, not opening his eyes.

Though he couldn't see it Joelle nodded in understanding. He was right, it was his place to tell her, and she could see he was far from ready. But here they were in her room, and they couldn't turn back time.

" That's really sweet of you, CJ." Joelle broke the silence. " And..uhm.. you're a sweet guy and everything, and you've become a good friend, but listen..uhm.. I don't know..ah what the hell.."

Corey opened his eyes hearing footsteps approaching him. Joelle stood in front of him and looked directly in his hazel eyes. Taking his hands in hers she whispered " C, we don't know each other that well to start a serious relationship, but I want you to know that I'd love to get to know you better, and maybe we could give this a try if you want to."

Corey blinked. Did she really say say? She wanted to get to know him?

" You…you're not..mad?"

" Why ? Because you told me you like me? I see how hard it is for you to admit that, I think you really mean it. You know, most of the guys see me and the divas as a piece of ass, nothing more, but you're serious about me, and I don't think you're one of these guys using a woman…"

Corey shook his head eagerly. " I'd never do that. But..you know… I..don't have that much of experience…with..girls.. " He admitted and blushed.

" And here I thought women would kill to have you, I mean, you're a handsome guy…" Joelle giggled, causing Corey to blush even harder.

" You look beautiful when you smile.." Corey said softly, mesmerized by Joelles deep blue orbs.

" Thank you.." she said equal softly. " And now that we're dating you could try and stop stuttering everytime you talk to me." And she giggled again.

Corey smiled shyly as the words sank in. " We're…uhm..really dating?" he asked just to reassure himself.

Joelle nodded. " If you want, that is. We'll take it slow, okay?"

" Of course I want to." Corey blurted and Joelle had to laugh. " But..uh…what should I… I mean..call you? I mean…we're not..serious..you know…not yet…I mean…"

" What was that with the stuttering, huh?" Joelle smiled and Corey grinned goofily.

" You can call me your girlfriend if you like." She said, squeezing his hands.

Corey sighed and nodded. But a glance at his watch pulled him out of his perfect dream world.

" Holy shit, we're supposed to be at the arena in 30 minutes." He shouted.

Joelle went blank. " What? Oh my god. We better hurry. I'll see you there." And she pushed Corey towards the door. He nodded and stepped into the hallway, but was pulled back by Joelle. Giving him a bright smile she placed a quick kiss on his lips. " See you later, babe." She giggled and closed the door.

Corey stood puzzled in the middle of the hallway, touching his lips with his fingertips. Then a huge grin spread across his face and he practically danced down the hallway to his own room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Corey, Chris and Bobby arrived at the Casper arena 10 minutes late. They stormed to the men's locker and changed in record time. Exiting the locker room area Bobby sighed with relief.

" Thank god Shane didn't notice."

Cameron Hickenbottom patted him on the back. " Hey, I would have covered for you guys. "

Chris nodded and the four of them made their way to catering where half of the roster was gathered around. Glancing around Corey spotted Joelle talking to Morgan and Felicity. Felicity saw him first and he waved. She tapped Joelle on her shoulder and pointed in his direction. Joelle turned and smiled brightly. Corey smiled back shyly as she started to walk towards him. Reaching him she locked her arms around his waist.

" Hey there. Ready for your match?"

Corey nodded and put his arm around her shoulder.

" Let's go somewhere." Joelle proposed and released him.

" 'Kay." Corey waved goodbye to Chris and Bobby before taking Joelle's hand and together they walked off, leaving their friends staring and whistling after them.

" Did you see the looks on their faces?" Joelle laughed after they had settled themselves on the announcers table.

Corey grinned. " I sure did. Bobby's eyes almost popped out of his wholes."

After giggling and joking around a few more minutes Joelle turned serious.

" Corey? Are you sure you want this? I mean… I don't want to be hurt..again.." she said softly.

" Again? Who hurt you?"

Joelle sighed. " Last year, there was this guy… he seemed cool and everything.. we were dating for 2 months when I..you know.. gave myself to him. But…after we did it..a few times… he dropped me, telling me I was an 'easy fuck'.. that SOB.. I just don't want that to happen again.."

Corey was shocked. What kind of a man would use this beautiful woman?

Putting his arm around her shoulder he pulled her gently against him. " If he didn't see what he had he wasn't worth it anyway. And I promise I will never hurt you in any way, Joelle. "

Joelle met his eyes and saw the honesty in them.

" I know..just wanted to make sure…"

Their eyes locked and Joelle's face inched closer to his. Corey held his breath and closed his eyes. He could feel Joelle's breath on his face, and seconds later her soft moist lips touched his own. Joelle wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him closer.

Corey had never felt anything like that in his life. His lips felt like burning, and the butterflies in his stomach were having a party. The slightest touch by Joelle sent bolts of electricity through his body, and he locked his free hand with hers. He wanted this moment to last forever.

" Get a room." A deep laughing voice made the couple jump and break away.

They looked up but saw no one.

Corey felt Joelle tap his shoulder and turned. Hunter sat in an empty chair in the front row behind them, his hands somewhere down his wife's shirt who sat on his lap and giggled like a school girl.

" Where did you come from?" Joelle asked.

" Nowhere. I've been sitting here for the last 20 minutes. " Hunter grinned.

" Oh, well, don't mind us." Joelle giggled along with Jay.

" I sure as hell don't." Hunter stated and bit Jay's neck softly, causing her to giggle even harder.

Corey rolled his eyes and laughed. " Are you even thinking about anything else?" he asked.

Hunter shook his head. " Not at all." and shoved his tongue in Jay's mouth who gladly accepted and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Joelle elbowed Corey and smiled. " What's wrong? I think it's cute. I mean, they've been together for so long.. "

" But he's OLD." Corey exclaimed playfully.

Hunter broke the kiss and said " Who cares? She doesn't (poking his wife in the ribs). And I'm not THAT old, it's still working pretty good and I'll only stop the day they bury me six feet under."

" Which means he's a dirty old man who can't keep his hands by himself." Jay pointed out and gained another bite to the neck.

" But you wouldn't want it any other way." Hunter grinned. Jay giggled and shook her head.

Hunter stood up, lifting Jay with him and flung her over his shoulder.

" I'll leave you two alone. You're an item now?"

Joelle smiled and nodded and leaned her head against Corey's shoulder who put his arm around her instantly.

" That's good to know. Hey Corey, wait till it comes to the real stuff, you have no idea what these women can do with their…" but he was cut off by a slap on his behind by Jay.

" Will you leave it. You're so naughty."

" Oh you want naughty, huh? I'll show you." Hunter grinned and disappeared through the curtain with a giggling Jay on his shoulder, leaving it to Corey's and Joelle's imagination what was about to happen in a private area somewhere in the arena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CJ stood on the apron, ready to be tagged in by Justice Helmsley who was currently in the ring with Morgan Porter delivering a series of German suplexes to his opponent.

Their first official tag team match had went as scripted so far, and Corey knew he would be tagged in within the next two minutes.

Justice released Morgan and stumbled in his corner to make the tag. CJ jumped over the ropes and waited for Moragn to get to his feet only to send him back to the mat with a backcracker.

CJ climbed the turnbuckles to hit Morgan with a moonsault and went for the cover immediately, but Chris Cruise distracted the ref causing CJ to jump up and send him to the floor with a straight right hand. Sending one last look to Chris CJ turned but was greeted with a hard kick to the guts by Morgan who had gained his second wind during the distraction. He lifted CJ up for his finishing move, a brainbuster, but the second before he was driven to the mat CJ felt himself slip out of Morgan's grip and landed on the mat with the back of his head in a dangerously wrong angle. Corey heard his whirls snap and cried out in pain, but remained laying in the ring for Morgan to pin him. Bending over him Morgan shot him a concerned look, but Corey mouthed for him to get it over with.

After the three count Brandon knelt down beside him.

" What happened?"

" I don't know, I slipped, ooooh, my head…"

" Don't move. " Brandon instructed and made the X sign for the EMTs in the back, signalising Corey was hurt.

" No, let me get up.." Corey groaned, and despite the pain he managed to pull himself up and to his feet.

Brandon helped him up the ramp and to the back, but as soon as the curtain closed he released Corey and walked back to the men's locker. Corey was brought to Dr. Fielding and was diagnosed with a light concussion and a few pulled muscles in his neck.

" No in-ring action for you next week, but I think you'll be able to make it to the next show in two weeks. Just take it slow. " Dr. Fielding instructed. Corey nodded and exited the doctor's room where Joelle was already waiting for him.

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah, just some pulled muscles, nothing to worry about. I'll miss Raw next week though."

Joelle nodded and leaned her head against his chest. " That looked pretty bad. I'm glad you're not seriously hurt."

Corey took Joelle's hand and kissed it softly. " Thank you."

They made their way to the locker room area together where Corey was stopped by Shane McMahon.

" I heard you're missing next weeks show. Why don't you take these two weks off and return home? "

" That would be great. Haven't seen my Mom in a while."

Shane nodded. " Then it's settled. Get well and I'll see you in two weeks."

" Thanks Shane." Corey shook his hand and continued to the men's locker.

" Two weeks without you. How boring." Joelle sighed.

" Yeah… but I'm happy to see my mother again. I'll call her to let her know I'm coming."

Joelle nodded and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

" Kay, uhm..will you call me too?"

" Of course, can't let my favorite girl wait, right?" Corey smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Excuse me?"

Corey turned around to see a group of teenage girls standing before him.

" You're CJ right? From Raw." One of the girls asked.

Corey smiled. " Yeah, nice to meet you."

A dark haired girl blushed. " Could you sign my bag?"

" Sure." The girl handed Corey her bag and he signed it, and one by one all the girls gave him something to put his autograph on.

" How's your neck?" a blonde girl with big blue eyes asked. She reminded him of Joelle, and he smiled.

" A little sore, but I'll be back soon." Corey answered.

" That's good. We're big fans." The blonde girl said shyly.

" It's always a pleasure to meet my fans." Corey grinned, amazed that people already recognized him after only a few weeks.

" THERE'S MY BABY!" came a female voice from behind him. Corey turned and almost got knocked down by his mother who jumped him and hugged him tightly.

" Mom…" Corey groaned a little embarassed. " Watch out, my neck.."

Trina released him immediately. " Oh god, sorry, darling. " She then noticed the group of girls gathered around Corey.

" Already making the ladies weak, huh?" she teased.

Corey rolled his eyes. " Mom, please.."

" Okay, okay. Well, are you done here or are you gonna come home with me?"

Corey said goodbye to the girls and followed his mother out of the airport in his hometown.

The ride to their house was spent talking and exchanging news.

Corey even told Trina about Joelle, and she was more than happy for him.

" You're serious about her, right?"

Corey nodded eagerly. " I am. I really like her, Mom. I've never felt like that for anyone. And I think she likes me back."

" That's great, darling. I'd like to meet her sometime."

" You'll liker her, I know I do. Wait a minute. " Corey searched through his bag for the shedule.

" Hey, Raw's here in two weeks. Why don't you come to the show? I'll get you a backstage pass."

Trina smiled. " I'll think about it, darling. Look there's Sue. Now let's spend a quiet two weeks." she said as she pulled into the driveway of their home in Phoenix.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Corey sat in the backyard of his mother's house in Phoenix, relaxing and enjoying his time off. They had watched Raw together last night, and Corey had almost burst of pride when Joelle had won her match to enter the semi finals for the WWE Womans Championship. She had promised to call him as soon as she'd get back to the hotel, but she hadn't. Corey assumed she had just been tired and had decided against calling her back.

Sighing Corey entered the kitchen and was greeted with the delicious smell of Sue's homemade apple pie.

" That smells good." Corey drooled. Sue laughed. " You keep your hands of it, big boy, at least till I'm done with the coffee." Corey groaned and tried to steal a little piece of cake but Sue slapped his hand. " I said no."

Trina entered the kitchen carrying the groceries she had bought earlier.

" Darling, can you gimme a hand?"

" Sure." Corey took the bags from her and started to put the contents in the fridge.

The sound of the phone cut the silence and Trina reached over the counter to pick up.

"Johnson… oh hello… yes he's here… he's already waiting impatiently for your call…."

Corey knew it was Joelle on the other end of the line and tried to snatch the receiver out of his mother's hand but she ducked out of the way and continued to chat with Joelle.

Sue watched mother and son for a few minutes before interfering.

" Trina, give the poor boy the phone already, I swear his head is so red, it's gonna explode."

Sue chuckled. Trina grimaced and passed the receiver.

" Hey baby." Corey greeted.

" Hey, I'm so sorry I didn't call yesterday, I was worn out."

" Thought so. Congrats on your match, who are you facing next week?"

" Selma. That's gonna be tough. But enough of me, how are you?"

" Much better, I'm getting coddled here." Corey grinned. " Sue made pie. God, I love pie."

Joelle was quiet for a few seconds then burst out laughing and was soon joined by Sue and Trina. Corey looked at the object in his hand puzzled, then realized what was going on and turned beet red. " No..uh..I mean…"

" I know what you mean." Joelle said between her laughter. " Hey you start to sound like Hunter. Bad influence."

Corey laughed nervously. " Yeah..ah..Hunter..hehe..how is he anyway? He's still with you, right?"

" Yupp. He's doing..well…you know what he's doing all the time. Oh wait, he's coming, I'll pass you."

" Hey Kid."

"Hey Hunt." Trina's head snapped up.

" How's it going? I heard you love pie. You have no idea how MUCH I love pie." He laughed.

Corey blushed and grinned. " Horny old dog."

" Hey, I give my best. Uhm…C..is your Mom around?"

Corey raised his brows. " Yeah, why?"

" Can I talk to her for a minute?"

" Uh…sure.."

Corey held the receiver out to Trina. "Hunter wants to talk to you." Trina and Sue exchanged a knowing look and Trina grabbed the phone and left the kitchen.

Corey followed his mother with his eyes, wondering what she and Hunter had to talk about.

" Hey CJ, you want some of my pie now?" Sue asked, hoping to pull his focus away from the phone call that was being made in the living room.

Corey eyes lit up. " Hell yeah." And he plopped down at the table and dug in his cake.

Trina returned 20 minutes later and passed the phone to Corey. "Joelle." She mouthed.

" Hey."

" Hey honey. Listen, uh, we have to go get ready, our flight leaves in 2 hours, we have one more house show, but we'll come to Phoenix sunday around noon, so we can spend the whole day together. Sounds good?"

" Sounds perfect. I'll see you then. I miss you already. " Corey said.

" I miss you too. See you Sunday. Bye babe."

" Bye." Corey hung up and looked expectantly at Sue.

"I love pie." He grinned and they all laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days flew by and before Corey knew it it was Sunday and he and his mother were on their way to the airport to pick up Joelle who would stay at their house along with Chris and Bobby.

Corey shifted impatiently in his seat and Trina laughed.

" Can't wait to see her again?"

" No, it's been two weeks, besides I miss my friends."

Trina nodded and sped down the highway. Another 10 minutes and they arrived at their destination. Corey jumped out of the car as soon as it came to halt and hurried inside with Trina walking behind him, still laughing.

Corey glanced around excitedly and spotted his friends immediately when they came through the gate.

" There they are." He said and pointed towards the gate. Chris was the first one to notice him and dropped his luggage. Trina took one step aside which turned out to be a good thing when Corey caught Chris who came running towards him in a bear hug.

The two men hugged and laughed and were soon joined by Bobby in a family hug.

Breaking away Corey looked up and saw Joelle struggling with hers and the guys luggage.

" That's no way to treat a lady." She shouted laughing. Chris immediately went over and took his and Bobby's bag from her.

When she reached the group Joelle placed her bag in one of the empty seats in the waiting area and smiled at Corey who rushed to her side and pulled her in his arms. They stood like this for a few minutes and when they pulled away their lips locked in a sweet kiss.

" I missed you terribly." Corey whispered in her ear.

" I missed you too, honey." Joelle whispered back.

Corey took Joelle's hand and introduced her and the guys to Trina, and to his big relief the two women immediately connected.

The group exited the airport and Trina loaded the luggage in Sue's big red Pickup Truck.

Bobby took the seat next to Trina and Chris, Corey and Joelle made themselves comfortable in the back.

" That is very nice of you to take us in, Mrs. Johnson." Chris said.

Trina smiled. " One, it's Miss, and two, anything for my darling's friends. Besides, I thought you guys might like my aunt's cooking."

" Homecooked food." Bobby drooled, and they all laughed.

They arrived at the Johnson's home 30 minutes later with Sue already waiting on the front porch.

" Welcome. You must be hungry. I made some steaks and fries and a salad if you like."

Bobby looked at her with big eyes. " I'll have to come visit you more often, C." Sue laughed and ushered the group inside to coddle them with her cooking.

Lunch was taken in the backyard, and the guys dug in the food as if there was no tomorrow.

" This is heaven." Bobby exclaimed, his mouth full of fries, and Chris and Joelle nodded in agreement.

" I'm glad you like it." Sue smiled.

" Like? What? I love it!" Bobby shouted, small pieces of fries falling out of his mouth.

After lunch Sue clapped her hands and stood up. " Okay, who wants a dessert?"

" Dessert? There's more?" Chris asked, his eyes lightening up.

" Well, I made a chocolate cake. But if you don't want it…"

" We want it." Bobby yelled, gesturing wildly.

Sue chuckled and made her way back into the house only to return a few minutes later with a huge chocolate cake and plates.

Bobby looked like a child on Christmas eve and dug into the cake, soon followed by Chris.

" And you?" Sue turned to Joelle.

Joelle smiled and shook her head. " I'm about to burst. This was great, but I need to hold my weight."

" You look beautiful the way you are." Corey said and took her hand.

Joelle blushed and rewarded him with a quick kiss.

" Aaaaaaaawww cute." Sue and Trina exclaimed in union.

The next hours were spent talking until Trina had the, in Corey's eyes horrible, idea to show his friends his baby photos.

The guys laughed and giggled at Corey's fist attempts to walk, his fist tooth, his first bath, and Corey got more and more embarassed with every passing minute. But then something caught his attention, a little photo book he had never seen before. He picked it up and flipped through the pages.

The pictures showed Corey, only a few months old, with – Hunter. Corey was confused. Until now he had thought he had only met Hunter at the age of 11, but obviously Hunter and his mother had known each other for far longer. And with each picture he saw, Corey got more and more confused.

He started to look at the pictures from the beginning, and gasped. There was his mother as a teenager hugging a girl that looked like a miniature of – Jordan Waltman. The next picture showed her, Jordan and a miniature of – Brandon. And so it went on and on, his mother with Jordan and Brandon, his mother with Jay – and lots of pictures of his mother wrapped in the huge arms of Hunter.

Coming back to the baby pictures, Corey caught glimpse of the last picture in the little book.

It showed him, maybe 6 or 7 months old, sitting on Hunter's lap, and on top of the site was written one single word.

_Daddy_.

Corey was shocked. What was that supposed to mean? His father was dead, that's what he was told his whole life. Or was it just a mistake? No he couldn't be…

A thousand questions entered his mind, and he knew the answer to none of them.

" Earth to Corey." Trina chuckled. Corey looked up, and the conversations died down at the look on his face.

" Corey, what's wrong?" Trina asked confused.

Corey's heart was racing and he found it hard to breathe. He jumped up and threw the photo book in his mother's direction.

" What the hell is that?" he shouted.

Trina picked up the book and flipped through the pages. She gasped and showed Sue what her son had found. Sue's expression changed and she shot a helpless look at Trina.

Corey noticed the silent exchange. " What? What is that? Were you hiding this from me?"

" Corey…I…" Trina started but Corey cut her off.

" Look at the last picture." He demanded. Trina and Sue obeyed and looked in horror at what Corey had discovered.

" What does that mean? Daddy? My father is dead, that's not funny!" he shouted and ran back into the house.

Trina hid her face behind her hands. She had to think of something. The truth could never be told, Corey would never forgive her.

Joelle stood up and followed Corey in the house.

" Corey?" she shouted softly. " Where are you?"

She heard muffled sounds from upstairs and slowly followed them.

Reaching the top she looked around and saw Corey sitting in a far corner, his arms around his knees, his head resting on his arms. She slowly approached him and placed her hand on his neck.

" Hey.."

" Did you see that?" Corey asked quietly without looking up.

" I did, and I understand how you feel, but I'm sure it's not what it seems to be."

" What is she hiding from me?"

" Maybe she wasn't exactly hiding it…"

Corey looked up and Joelle could see he had been crying.

" She knows Brandon, and Jordan. She also knows Hunter and Jay, better than she told me. Think about it, she was obviously friends with them, then she ended up here, and Brandon and Jordan hate me for some reason. Isn't that odd? I think it is…."

" Yeah. Maybe it's a little weird, but I'm sure there have to be some logical reasons…"

" There are." Corey and Joelle looked up to see Trina and Sue standing in front of them.

" I'll leave you alone." Joelle said and made her way back downstairs. When they heard the backdoor close Corey broke the silence.

" What does that mean?"

" Let's go to your room, your mother will tell you." Sue proposed.

Corey nodded and followed the two women to his room where he closed the door behind him.

He plopped down on his bed and looked expectantly from Sue to his mother who had taken their seats on the sofa across from him.

Trina took a deep breath and started. She told him how she met Jordan and her family, what great friends they became, and how she ended up 'living' with them. She also talked about her departure, but never told him the real reason, she told him she found out she was pregnant and left because the baby's, his, father was Jordan's boyfriend from that time. And his father was indeed dead, he died in the car accident she told him about, when he was coming down to visit his son.

" And about the picture, I wrote 'Daddy' over it because Hunter was like a father to me over the years. " Trina finished.

" But why didn't you tell me?" Corey asked.

" I didn't find it important. I'm sorry darling, I should have told you from the beginning."

Corey nodded, reliefed to know the truth now. So Jordan didn't like him because he was the product of the unfaithfulness of her boyfriend. Understandable. But Brandon? Maybe he didn't like his sister getting hurt and put part of the guilt on Corey. Yes, that's got to be it, Corey thought. But still, it wasn't so much of his fault.

" I'm glad you told me, now I know why they're avoiding me." Corey said quietly.

" I'm so sorry Baby, forgive me?"

Corey thought about it, but smiled and hugged his mother.

Behind them Sue breathed a sigh of relief that Corey bought their story.

" Are we cool?" Trina smiled.

Corey nodded. "We're cool."

When they entered the backyard again Corey went straight back to the table and sat down next to Joelle.

" Everything okay?" she asked concerned.

" Yeah, you were right, there was a reason for all of this." And he told his friends what was going on.

Chris nodded. " Now I see what's the deal with Jordan. But Brandon's reaction to you is still a little weird. I mean, you didn't exactly do something to him."

" Maybe he's just a little overprotective of his sister." Bobby pointed out and they all nodded in agreement.

Night came and the group argued over the sleeping arrangements. Corey would take his room and was given permission to share it with Joelle under the condition that nothing would happen and they both agreed. It was too early for that anyways. Chris would take Trina's room with Bobby and Trina would share Sue's room.

When Joelle was finished changing it was Corey's turn in the bathroom. When he returned Joelle had already slid under the covers and smiled.

" I have to warn you, I'll take the whole blanket during the night."

Corey grinned. " You wont, unless you wanna fight for it."

He settled himself next to Joelle and they both fell asleep with Corey holding the woman of his dreams in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Word had spread that Corey and a few WWE superstars were around and after lunch Corey met up with some old high school friends, taking Joelle with him who soon became the center of attention for Corey's male friends, and Corey had to admit that he felt a little jealous seeing Joelle talk and laugh with the boys. But every now and then she would return to him and steal little kisses, so he relaxed.

" Man, you got yourself one hot chick there." Brian, an old classmate, exclaimed.

" She sure is." Corey said proudly. " Hey are you guys coming to the show tonight?"

" Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss this for the world." Brian beamed.

" Cool. Maybe I can manage to bring you backstage."

" Are you serious? Damn, I'm so glad you're my buddy." Brian said exitedly and Corey laughed. " I'd love to meet that Felicity girl, she's one hot momma."

Joelle heard the last statement. " I can introduce you, we're friends."

Brian grinned broadly and nodded. Joelle's cellphone rang and she picked up.

" Hello?…. yeah...no…what???….HUNTER….. you're so nasty….ok hang on…" she laughed and passed the phone to Corey.

" Yeah?"

" Hey Kid." Hunter said, still laughing. " Just wanted to tell you about some last minute changes for tonight. You have a singles match with Chris."

" Oh great. They couldn't wait till the last possible minute could they." Corey replied sarcastically.

" That's how it works Kid. But anyways, listen, I have something to take care of, I gotta run."

" That something wouldn't happen to be your wife, right?" Corey said laughing as he heard giggling in the background.

" Uh..nevermind.. hey hands off the merchandise…" he shouted. " Hear that, Kid, I'm busy, see ya later."

" Yeah, bye." Corey hang up and shook his head.

" How can anyone be so horny?" he laughed as he handed Joelle her phone.

" I take it I don't wanna know what's happening there right now?" she asked chuckling.

" Think so. Anyways, I have a singles match tonight with Chris."

" Oh wonderful, and they waited until today to tell you?" Joelle shook her head.

" Yeah, kinda sucks. But what the hell, I'm in my hometown, we'll all be cool."

They hung out for a little longer then returned back home to grab their stuff and head to the arena.

When they arrived there a huge crowd was already gathered around, and when Corey stepped out of the car he was greeted with a thunderous ovation and loud cheers. He waved at the crowd and entered the building.

" Wow, they love you." Joelle exclaimed.

After finding the locker room area and saying their 'laters' they went their separate ways to change and get ready.

Morgan entered the locker room and tapped Corey on the shoulder.

" Hey C, there are some dudes in the hallway, friends of you or something like that."

Corey nodded and exited the locker room, already completely dressed in his wrestling gear, and stepped in the hallway where Brian and a few others were waiting.

" Whoa pal, you're huge." He exclaimed amazed.

Corey laughed. " Where are you seated?"

" Front row of course. This is so amazing, I mean, just..wow."

The group started to walk slowly towards catering, chatting and joking around.

Arriving there Corey rolled his eyes and laughed at the sight before them. A tall blonde guy with a pony tail had his back to them, and small female hands had found their way somewhere down his pants, and Corey knew without seeing their faces that there was only one man walking on Gods green earth who would have the nerve to make out with his wife in public like that.

" Get a room." Corey laughed. Hunter slowly turned, a broad grin on his face. " I didn't start this, she did." Jay turned with him, but despite seeing the group standing before her she made no attempts to remove her hands. Unlike Corey who was used to that kind of behavior Brian and the others cleared their throats nervously and tried to look away.

Finally Jay pulled her hands out of her husbands pants and walked over to them.

" Hey Kid. " she greeted and hugged him.

" Hey Jay. How's it going?"

" Nothing's going and it's your fault. I could have gotten any if it hadn't been for you and your friends." Hunter pouted after joing them and wrapping his huge arms around his wife's small waist.

" Oh my god it's Triple H." Judy, another old classmate of Corey, gasped, recognising him.

" Uh huh, and who would you happen to be?" Hunter asked grinning.

" I..I'm..J..Jj..Judy." she answered shyly.

" Why hello Judy." Hunter said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, causing Judy to blush deeply. " I'll never wash that hand again." She mumbled to herself, but lucky her it was loud enough for everybody to hear and her friends started teasing her mercilessly.

" Hey baby." came a female voice from behind the group and Corey turned to see his mother coming towards them. " You ready to kick some ass?" Trina grinned.

"I sure am." Corey grinned back.

" Hey Jay." Trina said quietly.

" Trina." Jay greeted back, and unusual coldness in her voice and Corey wondered.

Trina turned to Hunter but avoided eye contact and Corey wondered even more.

" Hey Hunt." she greeted, her gaze on her hands. Hunter stared at her for a brief moment then looked away. " Trin." Was all he said.

Corey looked from his mother to Jay to Hunter confused. His mother had told him their history, yes, but this was just strange, and Corey got the feeling there was more to the story, something his mother didn't tell him, something had happened that made these three people act pretty uncomfortable around each other. And it couldn't be because of what happened with Jordan's boyfriend from like 20 years ago.

" What's this here? Silence of the lamb?" came another voice and Corey was somehow reliefed to see Sue. Even Jay's face lit up as she hugged her long time friend.

" Hey, long time no see. How's it going?" Sue asked her smiling.

Jay grinned. " Always the same, being married to that horny old dog."

Sue turned to Hunter and shook her head. " You'll never change, will ya?"

Hunter laughed deeply. " Nope." and kissed her on the cheek.

They chatted for a little longer until it was time for the show to start. Shane had allowed that the visitors could watch the matches backstage. So Hunter, Jay, Sue, Trina, Corey and his friends settled in the room that had been prepared for them.

The first match of the evening was Joelle vs. Selma for the spot in the finals for the WWE Womans Championship, and it was a tough match with both divas giving everything they had.

In the end Joelle won after nailing Selma with her Tornado DDT, which meant she would face 'Poison' Ivy at Bad Blood in two weeks.

" You better pray for your girl, Ivy's a hellcat, she'll tear Joelle in half." Jay pointed out to Corey. He nodded, Jay was right. Ivy was like a second Chyna, only a lot meaner, but he had faith in Joelle.

The group chatted during the following matches until it was time for the next match that was Brandon aka. Justice Helmsley vs. the World Heavyweight Champion Cameron Hickenbottom for the championship belt, and it was Brandon's night. He dominated Cameron from the second the bell rang during the whole match. HBK's son had no chance.

Hunter jumped from his seat on the couch and settled himself on the floor, his face only inches away from the screen. In the ring Brandon went for his finishing move, but dropped Cameron in the last second. He looked directly in the camera and pounded his fist against his heart, then pointed to the camera. He kicked Cameron hard in the guts, pushed his head between his legs and hooked his arms under Camerons. Brandon shot one last look at the camera and yelled " This is for you, Dad" and nailed the champion with a thunderous Pedigree. The cover, 1-2-3, and Ruby Diamond announced Brandon as the winner of the match and new World Heavyweight Champion.

Jay broke into tears, and Hunter jumped up and burst through the door. Seconds later he appeared on the screen on top of the ramp to a thunderous ovation. Brandon knelt in the ring crying, holding his first championship belt above his head, but upon seeing his father he slid out of the ring and jumped in Hunter's arms, and they embraced tightly in the middle of the ramp.

When they returned together Jay had stopped crying and hugged her son tightly, repeating over and over again how proud she was of him.

A stagehand came through the door. " Corey, 15 minutes." Corey nodded and stood up, instructing the stagehand to escort his friends and family to their seats for they would of course watch his match from ringside.

After hugging and lots of 'good lucks' Corey made his way to the gorilla position where Chris was already waiting.

" Ready to tear the house down?" he asked.

" Let's roll." Corey grinned when Chris' entrance music hit.

' Straight to hell' blasted through the speakers, and when Corey stepped through the curtain the Phoenix' crowd went wild. Corey took a second to take everything in this crowd was giving him, and he pounded his fist against his chest and pointed around the whole arena.

He walked down the ramp and around the ring high-fiving his friends and hugging his mother and Sue, then jumped over the ropes and waited for the ref to ring the bell.

The ref instructed them to have a clean match, then rang the bell, and CJ and Chris locked up.

Corey got right into the match from the very beginning, the audience cheering with every punch and every move he hit on Chris. It was a hard fight, but being in his hometown Corey was supposed to win which he did after driving Chris to the mat with his sitdown powerbomb.

The crowd roared in approval as the ref raised Corey's arm in victory, and glancing to his left he saw his family and friends on their feet cheering loudly.

Exhausted Corey made his way to the back and was greeted with a big kiss by Joelle.

" Amazing performance, baby."

" Thanks, I can give that compliment back." Corey smiled and kissed her again.

Soon Trina, Sue and the rest were brought backstage again to congratulate Corey and Joelle on their wins.

" Let's go celebrate." Brian proposed and everyone agreed.

Loud giggling caught the groups attention, and looking around they saw Hunter walking down the hallway, or at least he tried, cause both of his grandchildren were wrapped around his legs, sitting on his feet.

" What's you Mommy feeding you girls, you're weighting a ton." He shouted laughing.

Corey grinned. " Hey Grandpa."

" Don't remind me…" Hunter chuckled.

" Hey, you coming celebrating with us?" Joelle asked.

" Nope, I gotta fly back home tomorrow, we're watching the twins, Jordan and Nathan have 10th wedding anniversary."

"Nathan's having a blast, Jordan's exactly like her father." Trina chuckled, not thinking of what she was saying.

Hunter stared at her, not knowing that Corey knew about their history.

" I told him." Trina said, and Hunter's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

" Yeah, I know that my father was Jordan's boyfriend from her teenage days and that's why she and Brandon don't like me." Corey explained.

Hunter looked at Trina who gestured with her eyes to play along, and he caught the hint.

" Oh..uh..yeah…"

" You could have told me, you knew the whole time." Corey said.

" Uh..well.. it wasn't my place to tell you." Hunter asnwered, reliefed that Corey had bought the story Trina obviously had told him.

" Anyways, how have you been?" Trina asked, changing the topic.

" Pretty good, no more broken noses, my wife hasn't had any more bad days." Hunter joked and Trina had to stiffle a laugh remembering the conversation in the doctor's office many years ago.

" What broken noses?" Corey asked curiously.

" Nothing, old story, VERY old story." Trina said and Hunter nodded.

" Aaaw tell me." Corey pouted.

" No way." Trina said seriously.

" I can tell you when I had to go shopping with your mother and Jordan, oh man, what an odyssey. Remember that, in Hartford?" Hunter tried to change the topic and Trina burst out laughing.

" Yes..yes..oh my god…that ugly little dog in the car before us…" she said between fits of laughter.

" That little drooling sucker…" Hunter joined in, unable to hold back the laughter anymore.

"What's so funny." Turning they saw Jordan standing before them, watching them suspiciously.

Trina's laughter immediately died down at the sight of her former best friend, and Jordan glared at her with cold eyes.

" Uh oh." Hunter mumbled.

" Now look who we have here, the betrayer." Jordan said in a deadly voice.

" Listen, I don't want to argue with you now okay? And will you just get over it? That was a long time ago." Trina said quietly.

"Just get over it? JUST GET OVER IT? I'll NEVER get over it, I trusted you with my life and what did I get in return? I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, NEVER!" Jordan yelled.

" DO WE HAVE TO DISCUSS THAT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS? I DON'T THINK SO!" Trina yelled back and stomped down the hallway.

" YEAH, JUST RUN AWAY, THAT'S WHAT YOU CAN DO BEST!" Jordan shouted and stomped in the opposite direction.

" Whoa.." Hunter said, shaking his head.

" They'll calm down soon, just let them be." Sue reassured Corey who stared after the two women. There sure was a lot of bad blood between them, but Corey couldn't loose the feeling that there was something else, something no one dared to speak out.

And Corey made a promise to himself that he would find out what.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone. Thanks for still sticking with me and my story. Okay, I'm not quite sure where this chap will be going so just to make sure I'll rate this M, there might be some strong sexual content and/or language and/or violence in there.

**And you know the deal, I don't own shit!**

Chapter 9

The days turned into weeks, and Corey forgot about his 'mission'. Bad Blood came and went, with Joelle loosing to Ivy who became the new Womans Champion. Joelle had to take some time off due to several pulled muscles.

The creative team changed several storylines over the time and dropped the idea of the tag team of Corey and Brandon. Corey was given Brandon's spot in the feud with Morgan, and Brandon started his 'beef' with Cameron over the championship.

" Glad they decided to change your storyline?" Chris asked as he and Corey walked to their hotel room together.

" You have no idea. Morgan's very cool to work with though I'll be sore like hell after each and every match in the near future." Corey chuckled.

Morgan had become Intercontinental Champion at Bad Blood and was a bundle of energy ever since.

Entering the room they would share for the next two day Corey sighed and checked his cellphone again. He hadn't heard from Joelle during the last days and was starting to worry.

Chris seemed to be a mindreader and put his arm around Corey's shoulder.

" She'll call, brother, she's probably enjoying the break. No wonder, she took one hell of a beating."

Corey nodded and remembered how he had watched in horror when Ivy had tossed Joelle around the ring like a doll. Joelle hadn't had the slightest of a chance with Ivy being almost one whole foot bigger than Joelle and several pounds heavier. Like they said, Ivy was a second Chyna and the divas on Raw were no competition to her. But Ivy also was one of his friends and Corey was happy for her to win the belt.

The sound of his cellphone pulled him out of his thoughts and Corey smiled at the caller's ID.

" Hey baby." He greeted happily.

" What's up hun?" Joelle said cheerfully.

" Not much, we just arrived at the hotel. Any idea when you're coming back?"

" Probably next week. Shane called me, I'm starting a feud with Ivy. That's gonna be tough." Joelle sighed.

" Yeah, but better than to get your panties ripped off every week. I don't like the whole world watching my girl half naked anyway." Corey chuckled.

Joelle giggled. " No, you'd love to have that view just for yourself."

Corey blushed at the thought. He and Joelle had become closer over the weeks and they were officially a couple, they even roomed together, but so far they hadn't went further than kissing, and to be honest, Corey was perfectly fine with that for he was a little scared to take the next step, and Joelle understood.

" Yeah..well…" he stuttered, unsure of what to say. He had seen Joelle in her underwear several times, not only in the ring, but only the thought of what was underneath sent shivers through his body.

Joelle sensed his uncomfort and changed the topic.

" Hey, I watched your match on Monday, what's the deal with Morgan? I thought he'd take your head of with that clothesline." She chuckled.

" Yeah, ever since he won the belt he's even more aggressive, Shane told him to slow down several times, he might hurt someone, and honestly I don't want that someone to be me."

" Hey, you're a big boy, you'll survive."

" Sure, uhm listen, we gotta go to the arena. You're watching, right?"

"Nothing's gonna stop me from watching my man beating the hell out of Morgan." Joelle laughed and Corey grinned.

" Kay, I'll call you later, baby, bye. Love you." Corey said and hung up. When he turned he saw Chris staring at him.

" What's with you?" Corey chuckled.

" Did you just say you love her?"

Corey looked at him dumbfounded, but then it hit him. He had told Joelle he loved her, just like that. And it had been so easy…almost natural.

" Oh man…" Corey stuttered and sat down on the edge of his bed. Chris came over laughing and patted him on his back.

" That's a big step, pal. But you know I'm happy for you. I remember when I met you, you didn't even dare to look at a girl longer than 2 seconds without blushing."

The sound of Corey's cellphone interrupted their conversation and without looking at the caller's ID Corey picked up.

" Hello?"

" Corey?" came the soft voice of Joelle.

" Hey.." Corey gulped.

" Did you mean it?" Joelle asked shyly.

" What…oh…I think so…" Corey answered.

The other end of the line went quiet for a few seconds, then she whispered " I love you, too." And she hung up.

Corey stared puzzled at his cellphone, then a huge grin spread across his face.

He jumped up and danced through the whole room, and when he reached Chris he lifted him up and kissed him square on the lips before placing him back on his feet and bouncing happily around all over again.

" Whoa whoa whoa what's gotten into you?" Chris asked, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.

" She loves me, she loves me." Corey shouted.

Chris smiled and hugged Corey. " That's great, man, and I'm happy for you and all, but please never do that again, okay?" he chuckled and Corey nodded.

" Sorry, just…got a little overexited." he apologized.

" S'okay, c'mon let's go." and together they left their room to drive to the arena in Anaheim.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The show went as supposed to be, and after his match with Morgan the two men were called to Shane's office where the owner of the WWE was already waiting for them.

" Nice show, guys." Shane greeted them. " Have a seat, we'll come straight to the point. I want to add more fuel to the fire, which means at your match at No Mercy, the Intercontinental Championship will be on the line. I haven't decided the outgoing of the event yet but I'll let you know. Now get back to the hotel and get some sleep and I'll se you in a couple of days."

Corey's jaw dropped. He'd get a chance at the Intercontinental belt. When they exited Shane's office he turned to Morgan.

" I'm sorry, man."

" Huh? For what? That's how things go, Kid, and I'm ready to defend my baby here." Morgan grinned and patted his championship belt.

The men said their goodbyes and Corey went to find Chris to break the news to him. He found him in the parking lot waiting for him with Ruby, Bobby, Selma, Declan and Felicity.

Corey grabbed Chris and spun him around, his eyes sparkling excitedly.

" I'm happy to see you too, big boy." Chris laughed after he put him back on the ground.

" Guess what!" he shouted and jumped up and down.

" You lost your virginity." Bobby exclaimed playfully and Corey shoved him. " No dumbass, way better."

" What could be better than to get any, to quote Hunter." Bobby asked scratching his head.

" I'm getting a title shot." Corey almost yelled.

" Are you serious?" Ruby beamed and Corey nodded eagerly.

" Aaaaaah." Ruby cried and jumped Corey to hug him tightly.

" That's so awesome, dude, but you know that Morgan will do anything to defend his title, right?" Chris pointed out.

" I know..don't ruin my mood." Corey laughed hugging Ruby.

The group left for the hotel chatting and joking around and Corey went straight to his room to call Joelle and tell her the happy news, and Joelle was as excited as he was.

" Baby, that's so awesome, I'm so happy for you."

" I know, I wish you were here.." Corey sighed.

" I miss you too, hun, but it's only a few days and then I'm all yours again."

Then talked a little longer then hung up.

Corey undressed and slid between the covers, wishing Joelle was with him, and he drifted of to a peaceful slumber, dreaming about a beautiful girl with big blue eyes.

The next morning was a big surprise for Corey for he woke up being incredibly hard. He blushed as he remembered what he had dreamt about, he had never thought of Joelle like that.

He glanced over to Chris' side of the room only to find his bed empty. Corey sighed with relief, he wouldn't have wanted to get up with Chris seeing his condition. He tried to pull himself together but it was no use. Even the cold shower he took didn't have the effect on him he wished for, and so he did something he hadn't done in years. He brought himself off.

After finishing his shower Corey turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He blushed deeply thinking about what he had done and quickly looked away.

This was so unlike him, he thought. Maybe it really was Hunter's influence that he started to think about Joelle in a way he had never dreamt of before.

Corey sighed and got dressed. He wandered around the hotel and ended up in the workout room, and upon seeing Chris and Morgan he decided to join them.

" Hey guys." He greeted sitting on the bench.

" Mornin' Kid. Slept well?" Chris snickered.

" Uh..yeah…"

" I thought so." Chris said elbowing him. " Judging from what I heard.."

" Huh? What?" Corey asked puzzled.

Chris laughed. " Well, you were moaning Joelle's name like the whole night."

Corey turned beet red and Chris laughed even harder.

" Aaaw, our Kid is growing up." Morgan joined in.

Corey groaned and tried hard to hold back the sheepish grin. " And I swore I'd never become like Hunter."

" C, you're nothing like Hunter, and there's nothing wrong with dreaming of hot chicks. We all do it from time to time, which distinguishes us from Hunter, he does all the time. So, nothing to worry about, and nothing to be ashamed of." Chris snickered.

Morgan nodded. " Kid, you're a man, you have needs, and seriously, I don't know how you managed to live without it." He said, shaking his head.

" Well, I guess you can't miss something you never had." Corey said thoughtfully.

Brandon entered the workout room with Cameron, and seeing Corey he smirked at him. Corey groaned and rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to put up with Brandon right now.

" Don't mind him, Kid, at least you know why he's like that, just ignore him." Chris advised. Corey nodded. " I know, but he's just annoying me."

" Well, you could just walk out of my life, that would be the best for everyone involved." came the voice of Brandon from behind him.

Corey turned and blinked. " Excuse me? If you think you can tell me what to do, think again. Just leave me alone."

" I'd love to, but I can't. You destroyed my life, and my family." Brandon said coldly, but Corey was sure he heard something else in his voice. Sadness.

" Look Brandon." Corey started standing up and facing his enemy. " I know what happened, my mother finally told me. And I'm truly sorry, she had no right to do that, but I also have to tell you that I don't think it was my fault. I didn't ask for being born. But I'm here, and I can't crawl back to where I came from." He added, hoping to ease the tension.

Brandon was taken aback by Corey's words. He knew? How could he be so calm about it? He was responsible for almost breaking a whole family apart, and he still had the nerve to say it wasn't his fault? Brandon's feelings turned from surprise to blind rage and he punched Corey square in the face causing Corey to stumble backwards, but he was caught by Chris.

Brandon lunged for Corey but his path was blocked by Morgan. " You want him? Go on, but you gotta trip over my dead body." He said in a deadly voice. Chris released Corey and stood beside Morgan. " Make that two."

Brandon shot both men a death glare but slowly backed off and stomped away. Chris and Morgan made sure he was gone before rushing to Corey's side who was clutching his nose tightly.

" I think it's broken." Corey whispered. Morgan searched Chris' eyes and the other man nodded. Morgan understood and left the workout room to find the one person he knew could do something about it.

Chris helped Corey get up and brought him back to their room. After making sure Corey would be fine alone Chris left in search for Morgan.

Barely an hour later the whole roster knew what had happened, and the workout room incident became the number one topic.

Corey received a phonecall by Chris, telling him to come to Shane's apartment. Arriving there Shane ushered him inside, and Chris and Morgan insisted that he sat between them due to Brandon's presence.

Shane glared at the four men. " Who the hell do you think you are? WHERE the hell do you think you are, some ramshackeled street bar? I wont have that !!! " Shane took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself before continuing. " Now, tell me exactly what happened, and I mean EXACTLY." And he looked expectantly at Corey.

" Well, we were talking and…" Shane cut him off. "Who?"

" Me, Chris and Morgan were talking when Brandon came in, giving me that look again and…" but he was cut off again.

" What look?" Shane asked impatiently. " I said exactly."

" Well that I'm-better-than-you-look he always gives me. And Chris told me to ignore him, and I said I knew I should but it's just annoying. Brandon obviously overheard me saying that because he came over and told me just to leave, it would be the best, and….."

" I didn't, I told you to walk out of my life." Brandon interrupted him annoyed.

" Your life involves the WWE." Corey responded calmly and Shane nodded. "Go on."

"Uh, yeah, I said he couldn't tell me what to do and to leave me alone, but he said he couldn't leave me alone, accusing me of having destroyed his life and his family. I told him I knew what happened all these years ago and that I understood where he came from and that I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault, I didn't ask for being born, so we'd just have to deal with it. That's when he punched me, end of story." Corey finished.

Shane looked at Chris and Morgan. " There's nothing left to add." Morgan said and Chris nodded in agreement. Shane turned to Brandon.

" I can't believe you. What's gotten into you? Life's a bitch, Brandon, and you know that. You'll always meet people along the way you can't warm up with, but punching your way through life is no excuse. I've known your father since he came to us in '95, and…." But he never made it further as Brandon jumped up.

" I've had enough of it! I can't hear it anymore! Why does everyone expect me to be like him? I know I've big shoes to fill, BUT I'M NOT MY FATHER!" he yelled and stormed off.

Shane stared after him and chuckled. " No, you're not Hunter, but you ARE exactly like him." He mumbled, but then turned serious again.

" There will be consequences, of course, I wont have anybody attack anyone. I could release him for that…" but Corey cut him off.

" NO! I'm sorry Shane for interrupting you, but you can't fire him, I mean, he's one of the best, despite his temper, and he's champion, think about the ratings.."

And if Shane could look anything like Vince, it was now where his eyes were shining thinking about the ratings and the money Brandon was bringing in.

" I promise I'll stay out of his way, I'll just ignore him unless we have to work together, but don't fire him. Please Shane…uh..remember, you owe Hunter, you told him, I heard it."

Shane remembered telling Hunter he owed him one for bringing Corey to the company, and nodded.

" Fine, but he wont get away so easily nevertheless. Okay, you may go now, Corey, I assume you wont be able to compete on Monday, but just to make sure I want you to go see Dr. Fielding. "

Corey nodded and exited Shane's appartment, followed by Chris and Morgan.

It turned out that Corey's nose was not broken but he was told to take it easy. He wouldn't compete just for the better of it, and Corey groaned in frustration of missing another show.

Brandon was suspended for 30 days and had to loose his title back to Cameron the following Raw. He would also miss the Pay Per View in 3 weeks.

The wrestlers arrived in Charlotte for the Raw taping, and although Corey wouldn't be part of the show he was looking forward to it nevertheless, Joelle was returning.

When Corey entered the arena he was knocked to the ground by Joelle who showered him with kisses, and he laughed.

" Hey baby."

" God, how I missed you." She exclaimed.

They walked throgh the hallways hand in hand talking.

" I heard what happened in Anaheim, Brandon the Brat lost the title? Serves him right." Joelle said.

" It sure does, but let's talk about the better stuff, like you. How was the break?" Corey smiled.

" It was cool, spending time with my parents and my sister, but I missed you like hell, and the guys of course. There's no place on earth I'd rather be than with you and my crazy chicks." Joelle grinned.

Corey smiled and took a deep breath. " I dreamt about you that night…"

" Really? What was it about?" Joelle asked cheerfully.

Corey turned beet red and coughed nervously, and Joelle had her answer right away. She stopped walking and took his hands in hers.

" Corey, how long have we been together now?"

" Two months, I think.." he answered.

Joelle nodded. " It's no shame thinking about that…, you know what I mean."

" I know, Chris already told me. I just don't want you to think I'm a pervert or something.."

" You're not. Hell, if you know what I've been thinking about doing to you you'd probably run." She giggled.

Corey raised an eyebrow. " Oh yeah? Try me." He challenged.

Joelle stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear. Corey's jaw dropped and he looked at his girlfriend with big eyes. Joelle offered a shy smile and started to walk away, her hips swaying seductively, and Corey stared at her for a long moment before taking off running after her.

Joelle's rematch with Ivy was a repitition of Bad Blood with Ivy dominating the match from the beginning, and Corey winced at every punch Joelle received. Ivy pinned Joelle in less than 5 minutes, and Corey was somehow relieved his girlfriend hadn't suffered any more injuries.

He waited behind the curtain for Joelle to return backstage, and when she did he immediately took her in his arms.

" You okay?"

" Yeah, my leg hurts a little bit, but I'll be fine." she reassured him.

Ivy stepped through the curtain. " Sorry, shorty." She grinned at Joelle.

" It's cool. Hey, I'll be in for some more ass whooping in the future, I'll get used to it." Joelle grinned back.

" If you stay on my good side, maybe I'll give you another chance at this." Ivy teased, patting her championship belt.

" Don't worry, I'm not done with you, not by a long shot." Joelle said as Ivy waved goodbye and returned to the womens locker room.

" You think you can beat her someday?" Corey asked playfully.

" To be honest, no. Hell, she could take you." Joelle laughed.

" I guess we'll never find out unless Shane gets another of his 'brilliant' ideas." Corey shook his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following Raw came with CJ challenging Morgan for a title match at No Mercy which Morgan accepted cockily as scripted. Both men still didn't know if Morgan would retain the gold or pass the belt to Corey, and Shane left them wondering. Brandon's absence was explained to the fans with his loss of the championship, and so Cameron offered an open challenge to anybody for his belt at No Mercy on live TV. Also, Joelle would get another shot at the Womans Championship in a No DQ match with Ivy at the Pay Per View.

Chris and Bobby would team up to face the WWE tag team champions in a Ladder Match.

Corey was excited like never before, No Mercy would be his first per per view.

Sunday came and the nervousness started to settle in. The guys arrived early at the arena for an elaborated warm up, and before Corey knew it he heard the pyros explode, meaning the beginning of the show.

He rushed down the hallway to one of the many monitors and watched the first matches with Chris, Bobby and Joelle until it was time for the Woman's Championship match. Joelle left the group and made her way to the gorilla position.

Corey watched as Ivy walked down the ramp, smiling confidently and glaring at Joelle who was waiting in the ring. The bell rang, the fight was on. And a fight it was indeed. The women used everything they could get their hands on, chairs, street signs, microphones, kendo sticks.

Joelle was bleeding from a cut above her eye furiously, and Ivy wasn't much better. In the end Ivy retained her gold after hitting Joelle in the head several times with a steel chair.

Corey raced through the hallway to Dr. Fieldings office, and when he arrived there Joelle was already taken care of.

" Baby, you alright?" Corey asked worried and took her hand.

" Yeah, just a few stitches.." she mumbled and smiled.

" She needs to rest." Dr. Fielding instructed, and Corey nodded, but Joelle refused to be brought back to the hotel before the show was over. She would watch the following matches from the locker room.

Corey returned to his friends and gave them a quick update on Joelle's condition before returning his focus on the monitor. Chris and Bobby left for their match was next, and Corey was amazed at their performance. They gave one hell of a show, flying elbow drops, leg drops, moonsaults from the ladders, everything was involved. A stagehand walked up to him telling him his match was up next in a few minutes. Corey nodded, but the conversation was interupted by the bell and Corey saw the ref raising Bobby's arm, causing Corey to cheer loudly. He hurried to the gorilla position and met up with Morgan.

" Hey Mor, any news?" Corey asked.

" No, Shane informed me the ref will tell us during the match." Morgan answered, furrowing his brows.

Weird, Corey thought, but shrugged it off.

Morgan's music started to play and he was greeted with loud 'boos' as always, but he loved it.

Corey waited impatiently for his own music to hit, and when it did he stepped through the curtain to the loud cheers of the crowd. He jumped over the ropes and waited for the match to start.

The bell rung and the two locked up, Morgan being the bigger of the two backed him into a corner. The ref called for a clean break and he backed off, only to cheap shot CJ with a punch to the gut then laid into him with several chops. Grabbing one of CJ's arms he went to whip him into the opposite corner only to have CJ reverse it and nail him with a clothesline. CJ put Morgan in a headlock of his own and executed a bulldog then went for a quick pin having Morgan kick out as the ref's hand barely came down for the two count, shaking his head no. CJ hauled him up and whipped him against the ropes but made the mistake of lowering his head early and paid for it when Morgan hit him with a sharp kick and followed it up with a short clothesline.  
Morgan started to work over one of CJ's knees, kicking it several times and landing a couple of elbow drops. Draging CJ over to a corner he acsended the turnbuckle intending to deliver a massive elbow drop, CJ saw it coming and rolled out of the way to have Morgan crash and burn buying some time to recuoperate. CJ got up picked up Morgan and trew him into the corner for some mounted punches, the crowd counting up to eight before he was pushed off. Morgan advanced on him as he lay on the canvas only to be caught in a drop toe hold, CJ grabbed him by the ankle and lifted Morgan's leg then slammed it into the canvas. Wrapping his own leg around Morgan's CJ threw all his wieght backwards sending more pain though the knee. He did this several times before detangling himself from Morgan then dragged him up, waistlocking him with one arm and hooking a leg with the other lifting him up to his shoulders and feel backwards for a Tear Drop Suplex, covering Morgan for a pin.  
Morgan kicked out barely avoiding the three count after the ref shook his head again,signalising the match was to go on, leaving CJ a little frustrated. CJ set him up for a suplex only to have Morgan counter it for a massive DDT. Morgan grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to his feet lifting him onto his shoulders in a firemans carry and threw him over his head for a gutbuster, then rained down some mounted punches around his head. CJ covered up the best he could and moved a foot behind one of Morgans legs and pivoted his hips pushing him off. Both men got to thier feet and traded punches with CJ getting the better of the exchange, catching Morgan's arm as he threw the last punch and stood to the side setting him up for a Standing Step Over Armbar. Rolling foward CJ pulled him down by his leg and Morgan's trapped arm leaving Morgan on his back and hooked his leg for the win. Corey was perplexed seeing the ref nodding and counting to three. The bell rang and Corey slowly got to his feet, the ref handed him the belt and raised his arm, and the crowd went wild.

Corey heard Ruby announce him as the new Intercontinental Champion, and he started to shake as the words sank in.

He was champion. He couldn't believe it, but glancing down and seeing Morgan kneeling in the corner giving him a hidden thumbs-up sign, reality hit him.

Corey felt the tears come when the audience jumped to their feets giving him a standing ovation, and the 'CJ' chants started.

He climbed the turnbuckle and raised the belt above his head, repeating his actions in all four corners, then he slid out of the ring and walked slowly up the ramp.

Arriving at the top he turned one last time and raised the belt, then stepped through the curtain and let the tears fall.

He saw Joelle running towards him and opened his arms laughing and crying at the same time when she jumped him and held him tight.

" Oh baby baby baby I'm so proud, so happy." She rumbled and squeezed him.

Corey felt someone hug him from behind and turned his head to lock eyes with Chris.

" Congrats, champ." He grinned and the men hugged. Bobby joined in, and was soon followed by Morgan who had returned backstage, too.

" That was one hell of a match Kid, wow." He exclaimed and patted Corey on the back. " It was an honor loosing to you." He added laughing.

" We have to go celebrating." Chris exclaimed and the group returned to their locker rooms to shower and change.

They went out to a club, and since they would stay for Raw the following day it was early in the morning when they returned.

After entering their room Corey plopped down on the bed and laid back, closing his eyes. He felt the mattress move and opened his eyes surprised when he felt Joelle laying on top of him.

" Hey champ." She whispered and kissed him softly, caressing his cheeks. Corey shivered at Joelle's touch and wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

Joelle pulled away and rolled over, pulling him with her that Corey was now on top of her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Corey looked at her with questioning eyes.

" I thought we could continue our celebration, just you and me." Joelle whispered smiling. Corey was confused, but then it dawned to him what she was getting at and started to panick. He got up on his knees and blushed deeply.

" Don't you want me?" Joelle asked quietly.

" I…I do but…but.." he stuttered.

" But what? "

" I..I..don't…I don't know how.." he admitted and blushed even harder.

That was exactly what Joelle had guessed. She sat up and took his face in her hands.

" I'll show you. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. Just tell me and I'll stop, okay?" she said softly.

Corey nodded, and Joelle smiled reassuringly before kissing him passionately. Corey returned the kiss and when Joelle felt him relax she removed her lips and placed butterfly kisses all over his face and neck. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let her hands travel over his shoulders and broad chest. Corey closed his eyes and let the sensation take him over. Suddenly her hands were gone and Corey opened her eyes just to see Joelle pull her own shirt over her head. She got up and removed her pants only to join him on the bed again. Corey stared at her, she was so beautiful it hurt, and he felt himself harden. Joelle smiled and settled behind him, sliding his shirt down his shoulders, and the piece of clothing joined hers on the floor.

Corey felt her lips and hands on his back and shoulders and reached behind him to caress Joelle's long legs. Joelle smiled and sat back in front of him, then took his hands and motioned for him to undo her bra. Corey was a little unsure, but Joelle's reassuring smile banished his doubts. With shaking fingers he undid the straps and slid the bra down her body. Getting a good look at his girlfriend Corey gasped. She was even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. He blushed and looked down, but Joelle lifted his chin with her fingers. " It's okay to look, you know." Corey nodded and kissed her lips gently, his hands slowly traveled down her arms and back up, over her shoulders, and he let his instincts take over and cupped her breasts in his palm. Joelle's soft moans urged him on and he broke the kiss to take a pink tip between his lips and suckle softly. Joelle pulled him against her and tangled her hands in his long hair. Corey pushed her gently on her back and let his lips travel over her flat stomach. Joelle arched her back and Corey smiled, reassured by her actions, but shot her a puzzled look when he found himself flat on his back with Joelle grinning down on him.

" You're way to overdressed for my taste." She said and pulled down his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Her lips found his again, and after exploring his mouth she let her tongue travel down his body, teasing his navel, causing Corey to moan softly.

Breaking the contact she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and searched his eyes. Corey exhaled deeply and nodded. He had gone too far to stop now, and to be honest he was enjoying it.

Joelle pulled down his boxers in one swift movement, causing his erection to spring free, and she gazed hungrily down on him. Corey watched her intently as she bent down and placed a soft kiss on top of his head, and reassured by his moans she let her tongue travel up and down the whole length. Corey sucked in his breath at the sensation and remembered Hunter's words. 'You have no idea what these women can do'. Now he had, and Hunter had been more than right. This was heaven.

Corey jumped when a hot mouth engulfed him completely and he gripped the sheets for support.

After a few minutes of teasing him Joelle stopped and smiled up at him.

" You sure you want it?" she asked.

Corey nodded, and he watched Joelle climb him and lower herself on his hardened flesh. When he felt her inner walls grip him tightly Corey cried out.

" Oh god!" Joelle smiled and continued her slow path until he was fully buried. Corey let out a long breath and moaned. This couldn't get any better, he thought, but was proven wrong when Joelle started to move slowly. Out of instinct he grabbed her hips and moved his own to her rhythm. It wasn't long before he felt like burning inside, and soon hot waves washed over his body as he released. Panting and groaning he fell back in the pillows and Joelle bent down to kiss him softly.

" You okay?"

Corey nodded " Have never been better." Joelle grinned and moved to lay beside him. Corey wrapped his arms around her and drifted off to a peaceful slumber, a smile on his face.

**Yeah, well, they did it, and I just had to go into detail. Hehe.**

**Credit for the match goes out to loony ninja, thank you so very much!**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, the chapter is not really THAT important for the story **( but knowing Hanna she'll tell me it is which I'm perfectly fine with, you know I love your reviews and they're always highly anticipated)**, but I just had to post this. I just wanted to show how Hunter feels about the whole situation. And I wanted to wet the appetite a little more because it will take me a few days to finish Chapter 11 where (hopefully) the truth will be revealed and things will drown in drama.. LoL **

**Read and enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Corey woke up as the first rays of the raising sun shone through the curtain, and he glanced down smiling. Joelle lay srawled out over his chest, the sheets barely covering her naked form. Corey sighed, she had been so gentle and patient with him. They had made love a second time during the night and Corey felt more alive than ever. He gently stroked Joelle's blonde locks, and she stirred. Opening her eyes slowly she glanced up from under her thick lashes and smiled.

" Mornin'."

" Hey sunshine." Corey greeted and kissed the top of her head. " How are you feeling?"

" Sore." Joelle chuckled. " Just have to get used to you, you're definately beyond average."

Corey blushed and Joelle giggled.

" Hungry?" he asked hoping to change the topic, but Joelle looked at him seductively. " Just for you." She said and disappeared under the blanket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The WWE stayed in town for the Raw show where Corey successfully defended his championship in his rematch with Morgan, and much to Corey's delight Hunter joined them back on the road alongside Jay.

The Hall of Famer apologized over and over again for Brandon's behavior, and Corey was starting to get a bit annoyed.

" Will you stop it, I told you like a thousand times it's ok."

" But it's not, I should beat some sense into him." Hunter said.

" Knowing both of you you would end up in a hardcore fist fight." Corey chuckled.

" Probably, but I can take him." Hunter beamed confidently.

" You, my dear, need your energy for more important things." Jay said wiggling her brows.

Hunter raised a brow at her. " Why you can't be….again?…oh man.."

Corey laughed. " These women never get enough." He grinned sheepishly.

Now Hunter raised a brow at his protégé. " And how would you know that unless…" he trailed of. Then he grinned broadly. " You? You…huh?…huh?…" Corey blushed slightly but couldn't hide the smile.

" HAH! Now that's my Kid. Baby go find Joelle and let the guys talk here." Jay grinned and shoved her husband before walking away.

" Details! I want details." Hunter demanded and Corey laughed. But he felt like sharing his new found experience with someone and Hunter seemed to be an expert on this territory.

So after settling on the announcers table in the deserted arena Corey filled him in, even telling him that he had thought about him and what he had said.

" You were thinking of me while screwing that chick? Dude, you're scaring me." Hunter said playfully and Corey grinned.

" She's so perfect, Hunt, only thinking of her makes me..uh..well.."

" I know exactly what you mean." Hunter said dreamily, thinking of his own girl.

" Hunt? Can I ask you something?" Corey turned serious.

" Sure, what's up?"

" Well, you and Jay, you've been together for so long now and…when did you realize that she was the one,.. you know?"

Hunter smiled. " I knew it right away Kid, I felt it the second I laid my eyes on her."

Corey looked at his mentor amazed. So love at first sight could happen.

" Wow..and how…I mean.. how did you know that?"

" Well, I just can speak for myself, but you know, it's when you think you can't live without her, when you can't imagine another woman by your side, when you feel your heart race every time you look at her, you know, it just feels right. And as you know we turned out to be more than right, I still feel the butterflies every time she smiles. Somehow we were just meant to be together. And honestly, I would marry her all over again every day of my life."

Corey smiled to himself. And he believed every word Hunter had said. He could see it every time he saw the couple together, the sparks were still flying, the fire was still burning.

And he smiled because he felt the same for Joelle. He really could picture himself with his beautiful girlfriend living in a little house with a bunch of kids, although it was way too early to think of the far future. He knew that, but like Hunter had said, Joelle just felt right by his side, and he wouldn't give her up for the world.

" You really love her, right?" Hunter asked.

Corey nodded. " We've only been together a few months, but I can say I do love her."

" Screw the time, it's only a number. I fell in love with my wife two minutes after I met her." Hunter laughed, then turned serious.

" I tell you what Corey, if you really love her, do me and yourself and her the favor and always stay true to her. You know I made that stupid mistake once, and I paid for it dearly. She wouldn't look at me for weeks, let alone let me touch her, for months, and that was really hard. I know I broke her heart and it took years for her to forgive and trust me again. You have no idea how I felt. People can think of me what they want, I know that I was the one thinking with my dick, but the guilt was eating me up inside. She could have left me, yes, but she didn't and I thank God every day for it. I want you to remember that, Kid, they can forgive, but they will never forget."

Corey fell silent thinking about Hunter's words. He loved his wife to death, but he still had made that mistake, and Corey wondered if he also could do something like that despite his feelings for Joelle.

He shook his head. " No, I'll never be so stupid." He said emphatically.

Hunter nodded and stood up. " That's good to hear." And he walked up the ramp slowly.

He turned and shot one last look at Corey before disappearing through the curtain.

' It wasn't so stupid after all, I have you. If you only knew…' he thought mournfully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The WWE flew out to Sarasota/Florida for the Raw taping and a house show, and to cut a promo for Armageddon the month after.

Corey and Joelle went for long walks on the beach, enjoying each others company.

" I love the beach." Joelle sighed as she walked barefeeted over the sand. " And the ocean, and the sun..it's so peaceful, don't you think?"

Corey watched his girlfriend and smiled. How beautiful she looked, he thought. The colors of the sunset played on her skin, making it look like glowing, and her long hair was fluttering around her face in the soft breeze. The beach was almost deserted and Corey was thankful for some privacy. He loved his fans and the spotlight, but he was a human being after all. He glanced at his watch and walked up behind Joelle to wrap his arms around her.

" I hate to tell you that but we have to go." He said softly.

Joelle leaned her head against his shoulder and groaned.

" But we can come back later if you want to." Corey promised turning Joelle to face him.

She smiled and nodded and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Then she jumped and took off running to their rental car with Corey not far behind her.

They met up with Morgan and Ivy for they would face them in a mixed tag team match tonight, and Corey was very excited to have his girlfriend by his side though Shane had instructed them not to show it off, for whatever reason.

Morgan chuckled and shoved Corey playfully as they waited at the gorilla position.

" You really don't know? Dude, the ratings, the merchandise, the female fans will pay more attention to you believing you're single, which means they'll spend more cash on your stuff, which means Shane's getting richer and richer with every 'The Kid' t shirt."

Corey shook his head." But isn't love and happiness more worth than money?"

" Uuuuuh, when you're a McMahon – no." Morgan said. Then his music hit and he made his way to the ring, accompanied by Ivy.

When 'Straight to hell' blasted through the speakers Corey high-fived Joelle and together they stepped through the curtain.

When the bell rang the men circled each other before locking up, Morgan gaining the advantage again and throwing CJ in the corner, but he ducked to avoid the running clothesline, and when Morgan turned he was met with a hard slap to the face, causing the audience to cheer a loud 'oooooooooooooooh'. CJ stood confidently in the middle of the ring waiting for Morgan's next move, but his opponent shook his head grinning and pointed at Ivy. CJ was confused as Morgan backed into his corner and tagged Ivy in. She jumped over the ropes and CJ went to tag in Joelle but Ivy gestured for him to remain the legal man and mouthed for the camera 'I want you'. Corey wasn't sure of what to do, it was against his nature to wrestle a woman, but his thoughts were cut off by a hard punch to the face. Ivy stood there smirking at him and Corey forgot his manners and locked up with the Womans champion. This time he gained the advantage and took Ivy in a front headlock, but she freed herself by whipping CJ in the ropes and nailed him with a back body drop. Corey lay on his back dumbfounded giving Ivy the chance for a cover. Did Ivy just back body drop him??? Ivy??? Wow…, Corey thought amazed at Ivy's ability. He turned his focus back on his opponent and kicked out at 2. He saw her jump up and attempting an elbow drop but he rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet to tag Joelle in.

The match went back and forth, in the end the team of Ivy and Morgan won with Ivy pinning Joelle. The four met up backstage and Joelle poked Corey in the ribs.

" See, I told you she could take you. You almost lost to a woman." She teased.

Corey shook his head and grinned. Jay came walking down the hallway and joined the group.

" You sure you're not related to Joanie?" she asked Ivy laughing who grinned and shook her head. Their little chat was interrupted by Shane McMahon who rushed past them with a bunch of securities behind him.

" What the hell is that all about?" Morgan asked as he and his companions stared after them.

Chris came running from the direction Shane had just gone and yelled

" JAY, HUNTER AND BRANDON ARE TEARING EACH OTHER APART, C'MON HURRY!"

The group exchanged shocked looks before Jay took off racing down the hallway with Corey, Morgan, Ivy, Joelle and Chris close behind.

Arriving at the scene Jay pushed her way through the grape of people who were gathered around and cheered loudly.

" I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Cameron told them.

" What happened?" Jay asked furiously to no one in particular.

A loud bang was heard and a voice that was recognized as Hunter's screamed "YOU FREAKING NO-GOOD LITTLE SUCKER!" Suddenly someone yelled " WATCH OUT!" and the crowd took several steps back as a steel chair was thrown in the hallway. Taking a good look at it they saw blood dripping from the steel. Jay gasped in horror, either her husband or her son had to be hurt. The answer was given when there was another bang and Brandon came flying out of the locker room and landed in a heap on the floor. The security guards immediately pulled him out of harms way when Hunter came stumbling out of the door, bleeding heavily from his forehead. The rest of the guards blocked his path when he shot a death glare at his son who slowly came back to his feet, ready to attack again.

" YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BEAT BOTH OF YOUR SORRY ASSES UP AND DOWN SARASOTA!" Jay yelled before rushing to her husband's side who had slid down the wall and sat on the floor panting and holding his head.

Brandon freed himself from the security guard's grip and tackled Hunter to the ground who had just gotten to his feet with Jay's help. He drew back his fist to land a punch in his father's face but someone caught his hand in mid air. Brandon turned enraged to meet the hazel eyes of Corey who held his wrist tightly.

Brandon snatched his hand away and jumped up to get in Corey's face but Corey was pushed out of the way and Brandon found himself eye to eye with Shane McMahon.

" I thought you learned your lesson, but obviously I was wrong. I wont have anybody attack anyone, no matter who it is." Shane said in a deadly voice.

" What about him? Why am I always the bad guy? Nobody asks for my reasons, you all just back down from him." Brandon shouted pointing at his father.

" I GIVE SHIT ABOUT YOUR REASONS, YOU ATTACKED YOUR OWN FATHER AND HIT HIM WITH A FREAKIN' STEEL CHAIR!" Shane yelled in his face.

" ONLY BECAUSE HE ALWAYS TAKES HIS SIDE!" Brandon screamed pointing at Corey. " He is MY father, he's supposed to have MY back." He added whispering to everyone's surprise.

" I do, but you can't make me choose between my…." Hunter started but trailed off realizing what he was about to say_, my two sons_.

" I CAN make you choose between us, and I WILL!" Brandon shouted. " Sooner or later you WILL have to choose!"

" The day hell freezes over." Hunter said coldly, and Corey got more and more confused with every word that was spoken. They were arguing over _him_? Why?

Brandon was silent for a minute, then turned back to Shane.

" Shane, I wanna thank you for everything that you've done for me, and I understand completely if you're going to fire me, but before you do give me one last match."

" I will release you from your contract, no doubt about that. You had to see it coming." Shane said and Brandon nodded. " One more match." Brandon said almost pleadingly.

Shane sighed, he hated having to fire Brandon, but he had no choice. First he had attacked Corey, now his own father, and Shane knew there was no room for Brandon's bad temper in the WWE.

" Fine. One more." Shane finally agreed, but regretted it right away when he saw Brandon's evil smirk.

The former champion turned to face his parents and made everyone gasp in horror when he said

" Dad, I challenge you for a No Disqualification Match at Armageddon."

Hunter stared at his son dumbfounded, then started to laugh bitterly.

" I mean it, Dad, no joke, no playing around, you and me, No DQ at Armageddon, or are you scared?" Brandon said calmly, catching Hunter's attention with his last statement. The laughter died down and Hunter studied Brandon closely.

Jay's panic filled eyes shot from Hunter to Brandon. " Don't." she pleaded. " The doctors said you…"

" I know what they said, and the junior knows it just as well. What, are you trying to kill me?" Hunter said.

" I wouldn't mind." Brandon said, his voice hard and cold as ice, and the locker room gasped at his words.

Hunter stood before Brandon with an emotionless face and looked down into his son's eyes, and he saw that he meant every word he had said.

" C'mon..bring it on, old man." Brandon challenged, fully aware of how he could get his father right to where he wanted him.

Hunter shot a last look at Jay who pleaded with her eyes to stop this insanity, then turned back to his son and bent down, staring directly into his eyes.

" You know me." He said and Brandon nodded.

" You know how I do." Brandon nodded.

" You know I have no mercy on my opponents." Brandon nodded.

" You know I give a rats ass about my opponents." Brandon nodded.

" You know I can destroy you." Brandon nodded.

" I wont go easy on you." Brandon nodded.

" I will beat the shit out of you." Brandon smirked. "We'll see about that."

Hunter paused for a moment then took a deep breath and straightened himself.

" You got your match." He said calmly and turned to walk down the hallway with Jay on his heel gesticulating wildly.

" I'm the boss around here, I make the matches." Shane shouted but no one paid attention to him. He grunted is disapproval and stomped off.

Brandon shot an evil glare at Corey before walking away confidently.

Soon the wrestlers went their own ways, leaving the little group of friends by themselves.

" Can you believe that? I'll actually see Triple H wrestle." Ivy beamed, totally unaware of the circumstances.

" They fight over me, but why?" Corey said thoughtfully.

" I have no idea." Joelle said, lost in her own thoughts.

The guys dismissed the idea of showering at the arena for the locker room was completely destroyed.

Corey and Joelle drove to the hotel together, but she motioned for him to take the turnoff to the beach.

Arriving there they sat on a bench where Corey just stared off into space.

" Hey.." Joelle tried to start a conversation.

Corey shook his head, gesturing he didn't want to talk about it now, and put his arm around her shoulder.

They sat like this for a long time until something caught Corey's attention. Someone sat near the waters edge staring at the ocean. _Is that who I think it is?_ , he thought and motioned for Joelle to take a look herself.

She blinked, then said " Is that…" Corey nodded. " I'm pretty sure." Joelle searched his eyes and got up.

" Go. I'll go for a walk." And she wandered away.

Corey slowly approached the figure sitting in the sand and his assumption was proven right.

" Hunt?"

Hunter looked up at Corey then focused his gaze back on the ocean. Corey sat down beside him and followed Hunter's gaze.

" This is so wrong." Hunter said after a few minutes of silence, and Corey nodded.

" And he really meant it, C, that's what scares me the most." Corey blinked in surprise. Hunter was scared?

" That's not gonna be a match, that's a battle. " Hunter said quietly. " He expects to get hurt, C, how can I hurt my own child?"

" He asked for it." Corey responded and Hunter laughed bitterly.

" Just because he demanded it doesn't mean I'll do it."

" But you said you will…"

" I know what I said." Hunter cut him off. " He was just pissing me off with his constant attitude. How can anyone expect me to face my own son in a ring? And with that stipulations? Not to mention my condition…"

Corey knew what he meant without it being spoken out. He knew Hunter would go insane being tied to a wheelchair for the rest of his life, and that was exactly what the doctors had predicted before his retirement. That was exactly what would happen if he didn't quit, which he did of course, and now he sat between the chairs.

" I don't know what do to, Kid." Hunter admitted quietly, and Corey felt bad for his friend. Hunter had always been there for him, and now that he was in need for help on his own Corey couldn't think of anything that might solve the problem.

" If you accept you go against your principles, and if you back out you'll never hear the end of it, you'd destroy the legacy you've build over the years." Corey analyzed.

" Smart boy." Hunter chuckled sarcastically.

" Hunter, why are you doing this in the first place? What did Brandon mean, you always take my side? What happened?"

Hunter gave him a long look then focused his gaze on his hands.

" You wouldn't understand." He simply said.

" Try me, I'm a smart boy, you said it yourself." Corey smiled trying to lighten up the mood.

" No, I don't wanna loose you like Jordan…" Hunter trailed of and looked away.

Corey stared at him, completely taken by surprise. Not at Hunter's words, but at the fact that he actually saw tears forming in his mentor's eyes.

Corey calmed himself and tried to put the pieces together. There were Brandon and Jordan who disliked him, his mother's past with Hunter's family, her reckless departure due to her pregnancy, Hunter's unfaithfulness to his wife, Jordan barely spoke to her Dad, Jordan's beef with his mother, Brandon constantly accused him of having destroyed his family, now he had accused his father of always taking Corey's side, and Hunter telling him now he would loose him if he told him what had happened. This just didn't make sense, Corey thought, but there had to be a connection between all of this, and one look at Hunter now told him that the man was carrying a big guilt, a heavy burden on his shoulders that Corey didn't know about, and it saddened him even more that he was unable to help.

" Okay, let me get this straight. All these things happened for one reason, and you tell me that I'll dissociate from you if I knew, just like your daughter did?"

Hunter stared back at the ocean, and after a long pause he said

" See, I told you you're a smart boy."

" I would never do that, I love you, you're like a father to me…" and Hunter almost passed out at Corey's words.

" What's wrong?" Corey asked woried.

" Nothing…" Hunter pressed and slowly got to his feet. " Corey… I love you..I always have…I want you to remember that, no matter what happens, ok?"

Corey nodded confused and watched his mentor leave.

" Hey." Joelle said as she knelt down where Hunter had sat only seconds ago. " Everything alright?"

Corey turned to face her and shook his head. " This is so weird." And he told his girlfriend about the conversation and what he had figured out.

" Okay, let's take a look at the facts.Hunter didn't tell you what's going on because he's scared you'd turn on him like Jordan. You always said you don't think Brandon and his sister hate you for what your mother has done, so there has to be something else. That something was the real reason for the fight in the locker room, and that's the one thing Hunter keeps from you." Joelle pointed out.

" Exactly." Corey nodded.

" Must be some hard stuff when it causes a hardcore fight between father and son, and even a match."

" I just don't get it. I mean, look, my Mom and Jordan almost got into a fight, Jordan said she'd never forgive her, but seeing that she's married with kids she should be over her boyfriend's betrayal by now, and Brandon never accused me of having destroyed his sister's life in particular , but his own. Not only his, but his whole family's."

" And where do you think is the connection between Jordans boyfriend's betrayal and Hunter's unfaithfulness? That doesn't make sense, but I agree with you, there HAS to be a connection." Joelle said.

" Maybe all these things came together all at once and Brandon looks for someone to load the guilt on. I mean, Jay forgave Hunter, Jordan's boyfriend, my father, is dead, so who's left?"

" You." Joelle said thoughtfully, then added " and Jordan turned on her father because he cheated on Jay with one of Jordan's friends. How does that fit in?"

" I have no idea, baby, this is so confusing.."

" Do we know who that friend is?" Joelle asked, an idea popping in her head.

" Uh..no, you think when we…."

" …find that girl she might help us put the pieces together, exactly." Joelle nodded, but furrowed her brows. " But how are we gonna get the information? And who would tell us?"

" Forget Brandon or Jordan, they'd rather burn alive than talking to me, let alone help me." Corey grunted.

" To be honest, I don't think we can count on Jay either. Should be hard for her to talk about it, and I wouldn't want to open some old wounds." Joelle said.

" That leaves Hunter. But why should he tell us? He'd want to know why WE wanna know." Corey exclaimed, but he could see Joelle's mind work.

" Aha! Corey, what about your mother? She was Jordan's best friend, maybe she knows."

" Yeah….yeah you're right. But again, how am I going to ask her? What should I tell her?"

" Hey, you're a smart boy, you'll think of something." Joelle smiled and Corey nodded.

But if he was so smart, why couldn't he figure it out on his own?

The Raw superstars flew out to San Antonio and Corey decided to call his mother after the show. He didn't have a match that night, he only cut a short promo, talking about his match with Morgan at Armageddon.

Sitting in the hotel room he shared with Joelle Corey stared at the phone for what seemed like hours before taking a deep breath and dialing the number he knew by heart. Trina picked up after the third ring.

" Johnson."

" Hey Mom, how's it going?"

" Corey! What a nice surprise. I'm good, what's up with you?"

They chatted for half an hour before Corey brought himself to change the topic.

" Mom, uhm…listen…do you know who that friend of Jordan was that Hunter slept with?" He asked finally, having decided it would be the best to come straight to the point instead of inventing some curious story.

The other end of the line went silent, and Corey wondered.

" No." came the short reply of Trina, and Corey stared at the receiver in his hand surprised when he heard a soft klick. His mother had hung up on him.

This was getting weirder and weirder, Corey thought and left the room in search for Joelle. He found her in the lobby and dragged her away from Selma and Ruby.

" Hey, let go, what's wrong?" she complained.

" You can chat later, this is important." Corey said in a tone that allowed no objection.

He lead Joelle through the lobby to a private area and told her about the phone call with his mother.

" She hung up on you? Are you shitting me?" Joelle asked with big eyes.

Corey shook his head. " Something's terribly wrong here."

Joelle nodded in agreement when he added " You know what? It wouldn't surprise me if she knows more than she's willing to tell."

" You mean she's covering someone?"

" Probably, but why? And who?" Corey asked, more himself than Joelle.

Little did he know that his mother was on the phone with Hunter at that very moment to tell him that their son obviously started some investigation on his own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Word had spread about Brandon's release after Armageddon, and the locker room split into two parties. One side stood supportive behind Brandon although they didn't even know about the circumstances which angered Corey to no end, the other side, consisting of Corey, Joelle, Selma, Felicitiy, Ruby, Chris, Morgan, Cameron, Ivy and a few others held Hunter's back, and behind closed doors also Corey's.

After a long talk with Shane and Jay Hunter had finally agreed to the match despite Jay's pleads and begs with both her husband and son to end the madness before it had even started, but Hunter refused to back down from a challenge - he never had and he never would.

Joelle had found Jay later sitting in a dark corner crying silently. She was worried sick, repeating over and over again she didn't want to loose her husband over some stupid differences that could be talked out. She also had tried to talk some sense into her son, but Brandon was as stubborn as Hunter and wouldn't hear it, and so Shane had no other choice than to add the NO DQ match to the card. He had sent his spys to read the fan's reaction to Hunter's return for one night only as soon as the information had shown up on the internet, and the majority was excited as expected and had voted the father-son-fight for the match they were looking forward to the most. It was explained to them that Brandon had chosen his father as his opponent for his farewell-match because he had beaten everyone there was to beat, and that he now wanted to measure with one of the biggest stars the business had ever had.

Armageddon was around the corner and due to the whole commotion that was made around the main event Corey almost forgot to prepare himself mentally and physically for his own match with Morgan where he would defend his title again.

Hunter would start his mind games with Brandon, appearing on top of the ramp every now and then, holding his sledgehammer and smirking at his son, much to the delight of the fans, or during Brandon's matches Hunter's trademark, the skull, would appear on the Tron, telling him in bold green latters that ' It's Time To Play' again, and it seemed to slowly get to Brandon, cause Corey swore he saw the first hints of nervousness in the former champions face.

Then the fateful night came, and Armageddon started with a thunderous firework.

Corey succesfully defended his title, and after his match he searched the hallways for Hunter.

He found him in Dr. Fieldings office getting his knees bandaged thickly.

" You really wanna do this?" he asked his mentor.

" Too late to back out, right?" Hunter responded and Corey nodded.

Hunter had chosen to wear his long black Nike sports pants to avoid getting his bandages ripped off during the match. He straightened his elbow pads and adjusted the last pieces of wrist tape before getting the green light from the doc that he was ready.

" I hope you know what's on the line." Dr. Fielding said.

" My pride." Hunter answered and left the office with Corey on his heel.

" I'm sure that was not what he wanted to hear." Corey exclaimed.

" No. Really?" Hunter replied sarcastically. " I'm not in the mood to listen to another lecture of how I shouldn't put my health to risk. I'm sick of it."

" But it's the truth." Corey pointed out.

" There are times where you don't wanna see the truth." Hunter said, knowing the ambiguity of his words.

The two men slowly made their way to the gorilla position, making people stop and stare as they walked by.

Arriving there Hunter took his shirt off and handed it to Corey. " I want that back later." He said, grabbing the bottle of water a stagehand handed him. Brandon approached them slowly, and Corey gasped upon seeing Jordan walking behind him.

She smirked at the two men and said " I thought my brother might need some mental support in his corner."

" You have got to be kidding me." Hunter mumbled.

They turned to the monitor where Ruby announced the main event of the night, the No DQ match, and explained the rules, which were simple : there were none.

Brandon's music hit and after shooting his father one last smirk he stepped through the curtain with Jordan by his side.

" _Introducing first, from Greenwich/Connecticut, weighting in at 245 lbs, accompanied to the ring by his sister Jordan Waltman, Justice Helmsley!"_ Ruby announced.

Hearing footsteps approaching the men turned to see Jay coming towards them. She wrapped her arms around Hunter's waist and looked at him with scared eyes.

" Baby…be careful…he's gone mad…" she trailed off as the tears threatened to fall.

Hunter nodded and kissed his wife softly. When Motorhead's 'The Game' blasted through the speakers he took a long sip of his water and stepped through the curtain, and the audience went wild.

" _And his opponent, from Greenwich/Connecticut, weighting in at 270 lbs, WWE Hall of Famer, the Game, the Cerebral Assassin, the twelve time World Champion, Triple H!"_ Ruby practically screamed in her mic.

Hunter slowly walked down the ramp, his eyes fixed on Brandon, and climbed the apron. He waited for the right spot in the song to perform his water stunt, and when he did the fans cheered loudly.

Backstage the whole roster was gathered around the monitors, they wouldn't want to miss this for all the money in the world, even Shane was there watching intently what was going on in his ring. The wrestlers knew this wasn't going to be a clean match, this was personal, tonight was gonna get ugly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey there everyone. I wasn't sure where this should go, but I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter, and I hope so are you. I looked for the perfect timing to let the truth come out, but writing this I just couldn't figure out when. I'm sorry –LoL-.**

**The next chapter will contain the match, which will indeed get ugly, and I will force one of my characters to reveal the truth, I promise. I'm not quite sure who it will be yet, but I can tell you so far it will neither be Hunter nor Trina.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12 The original one

Okay folks, here we go, the fight is on. I chose J.R. and King for the commentators, I know they might be way too old or not even alive anymore by now, but I just love them together and I so couldn't go without them. Also, the ref for the match is Brian Hebner, I know he's released by a long shot, but I always thought he's kinda cute, and I loved how he always fled from Taker, so deal with it –LoL- .

Chapter 12

Brian Hebner shot one last look at both men before giving the signal to ring the bell. When the sound echoed through the arena Brandon high-fived his sister and met Hunter in the middle of the ring. Neither man attempted to move, they just stood there toe to toe eyeing each other.

" _Well, King, that's it, father versus son, No DQ."_ J.R.said, expectantly watching the two men in the ring.

Jerry Lawler only nodded, his gaze focused on the monitor before him.

The audience watched on the Tron as the words flew between Brandon and Hunter, and backstage Corey would have given his right arm to know what was spoken in the ring. He felt Joelle's hand on his shoulder and turned to offer a weak smile, but the loud cheers of the crowd caught his attention and turning back to the monitor he saw Hunter on the mat with Brandon standing over him, kicking the damaged knees of his father furiously. After doing so for a few minutes Brandon stopped his assault and slid out of the ring. He knelt down and searched under the ring for something to use against his opponent, but he felt himself being pulled to his feet by his hair, and stared into the cold eyes of Hunter. And if looks could kill Brandon would have been six feet under. Hunter released his son and drew his huge fist back, only to punch Brandon square in the face causing the younger man to fall backwards and hit the floor, and now it was Hunters turn to start his assault. Brandon felt his father's fists all over his body, and to his own surprise he felt a strange tingle in his stomach. He had seen Hunter wrestle a thousand times on TV, but being on the receiving end of this right hand was something completely different, and to be honest he had underrated his father, to be honest he scared the crap out of him… wait a minute, I'M NOT SCARED, Brandon thought enraged and used all of his strenght to push Hunter off him. He jumped back to his feet despite the pain in his head and pushed Ruby off her chair to grab the steely seating accomodation, but Hunter had seen it coming, and as Brandon attempted to crash the steel onto his father's skull Hunter gripped the chair, preventing his son to bring it down on him. Brandon struggled to free his weapon from his father's grip but it was no use, and so he let go only to take a few steps back and tackle Hunter to the ground, and the chair went flying out of his hands. Brandon went for the first cover of the match but Hunter kicked out, Brandon barely getting a two count. He jumped to his feet, argueing with Brian, and climbed the announcers table. He grinned evilly down at Hunter and attempted a flying elbow drop off the table, but Hunter rolled out of the way and Brandon landed on his left arm. And Hunter used this mercilessly for his advantage. He took Brandon in a hammer lock, shifting his whole weight on his son's damaged arm, and Brandon cried out in pain, but Hunter showed no signs of letting go too soon, so Brandon bent down to grab Hunter's leg and yank him off his feet. Hunter fell backwards, pulling Brandon with him, and with Brandon landing on top of his father the younger man went for the next cover but Hunter, having released his grip on Brandon, pushed his son off him at one. Brandon slowly got to his feet, clutching his arm, and backed towards the barrier. Hunter followed his son and after hitting him with a few chops he clotheslined Brandon over the barrier, and the former champion landed in the front row. Security immediately ushered the people out of harms way as Brandon gripped a chair for support and sat down on it to catch his breath, but Hunter had other plans and sent Brandon back to the floor with a hard kick to the face. He climbed over the barrier and the men exchanged hard punches in the middle of the audience.

Hunter felt the effort of the match slowly get to him as he found it harder to breath with every passing minute, and for the first time his knees buckled dangerously. Brandon, sensing his father's lack of concentration, threw himself at him and the two men crashed into a compilation of chairs, barely avoiding the fans sitting nearby. Brandon rolled off Hunter and crawled a few feet away on all fours to recover.

Hunter felt a sharp pain stream through his legs and groaned, closing his eyes. When he opened them he met the eyes of a group of teenagers who were gazing down on him, and he saw something in their faces – concern. He gave them a weak smile and whispered " We're just getting started" and winked at them. Meanwhile Brandon had gotten to his feet and came over to bent over Hunter who lay motionless on the ground with his eyes closed. Brandon studied his father closely before reaching out and grabbing his arm, but Hunter's eyes shot open and he grabbed Brandon by the throat and squeezed tightly. Brandon choked and tried to free himself by stumbling backwards, pulling Hunter up in the process, and Hunter let go only to shove his son who fell back to the floor.

Hunter slowly made his way back and over the barrier and fell to the ground exhausted. Brian appeared by his side, asking him if he could continue and Hunter nodded weakly, grateful for some time to recover, but he sensed another presence in front of him, and before he realized it the unidentified person kicked him hard in the back. Hunter groaned and rolled over, and a look of pure shock appeared on his face when he saw his daughter standing over him.

" Brandon is not the only one involved, this is my fight as well." Jordan said calmly before giving him another hard kick that blurred Hunter's vision.

The booming cheers of the crowd caught his attention, but the ring blocked his view, the only thing Hunter knew is that someone had decided to watch his back out here when Jordan was pushed off him. He felt a hand on his arm, and he knew instantly who that person was without seeing her when the butterflies went crazy in his stomach at the touch.

" Baby…" he whispered, but Jay silenced him with her fingers.

" Sshhh I'm here, I wont let them harm you anymore." She said softly.

" _It's Destiny, Destiny's back by her husbands side!"_ King screamed excited causing another round of cheers.

" Get out of the way!" came a cold voice from behind them, and Jay got up and turned to stand face to chest with her son.

" You have to stop this, please, it's enough." She pleaded, but Brandon shook his head.

" He deserves it, Mom, he hurt you, he broke your heart, and ours." He said, pointing to Jordan who stood back watching the argument.

" That's a long time ago, baby, he has learned his lesson, just let it be." Jay begged but her words fell on deaf ears, and so she started to yell at her children in her helplessness.

And the situation escalated.

Brandon, having enough of his mother's yelling, slapped her. Time seemed to freeze and the whole arena fell silent.

Jordan covered her mouth with her hand, shocked at her brother's actions, and Jay stared at her son with big eyes, holding her cheek.

Brandon stood puzzled, not believing what he had just done, and he regretted it right away when he saw his father back on his feet and stare him down with pure hatred written all over his face. Everyone who knew Hunter, even the fans, were aware of the fact that his wife was holy territory for the Game, and everybody who had dared to lay a hand on her in the past had paid for it dearly, in AND outside the ring. Realizing the danger he had put himself in Brandon started to back away slowly. Hunter followed every step his son took, and Brandon felt the barrier dig in his back. He was trapped. Trapped between the barrier and his father who looked like he was ready to tear him in half. And he was right. Hunter lunged for Brandon and speared him over the barrier, landing in the front row again where he started to pound on his son in blind rage, and it slowly dawned to the audience that this hadn't been an ordinary match from the beginning, this was a personal issue between father and son, ending in a wrestling ring.

Brandon refused to stay down and kicked Hunter off him, and the fight was on once again. Chairs were flying everywhere, and using the second Hunter needed to duck out of the way to avoid being hit Brandon grabbed another chair and crashed it on his father's head. The sickening sound of steel meeting skull echoed around the arena, and all eyes were on Hunter whose knees buckled wildly, but he managed to stay on his feet. Brandon shouted out in frustration and repeated his actions, this time Hunter fell to his kness, the steel tearing his forehead open and the blood was flowing, dripping from his chin to the floor.

Jay screamed in horror and tried to reach the two men but she was held back by Jordan.

" Don't…they've gone insane…both of them…stay with me.." she pleaded, clinging to her mother for dear life. " I'm…I'm sorry… I…I didn't know that…that he wanted….to hurt Dad..intentionally…" she said as a single tear made its way down her cheek.

Jay was about to respond but a loud bang caught her attention, and looking back at the two men in her life she watched in horror as Brandon started to bring the chair down on Hunter's knees, again and again until Hunter thought he's pass out.

Dr. Fielding came racing down the ramp screaming over and over again " STOP THAT YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" and the crowd gasped in horror, remembering the diagnosis from many years ago.

And backstage, Corey had finally had enough. He turned and flew down the hallway, his friends close behind him.

By now the audience had stopped to cheer completely.

Brandon attempted another chair shot, but Hunter lifted his leg despite the horrible pain, and gave his son a devastating kick to the family jewels. Brandon screamed out loud and fell to the ground, letting go of the chair as he did so.

Hunter tried to get up, but fell back to the floor. He managed to get to his feet with the help of four security guards and slowly walked up the ramp where Corey and his friends had appeared seconds earlier.

" NO!" came the yelling voice of Brandon. " WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" and he followed his father, a steel chair in his hands.

Hunter decided to put an end to it and met his son with a hard kick to the guts, causing him to let go off the chair which hit the ground before him. And as much as Hunter hated to do what he was about to do, he pushed Brandon's head between his legs and hooked his owm arms under the one's of his son. Shooting Jay a helpless look he jumped and drove Brandon into the steel with a thunderous pedigree. He knelt down beside Brandon and hooked his legs for the cover. Brian ran up to them and counted slowly to three. The bell rang, and the nightmare was over.

Breathing a long sigh of relief Jay and Jordan went to join Hunter and check on Brandon, but they stopped in their tracks as Hunter got to his feet. He looked down at his legs, and Jay's worst nightmare came true. Everybody watched in horror as Hunter's knees eventually gave away under him, unable to hold his weight anymore, and the cracking of bones could be heard to the last row as his knees diverged. Corey saw it coming and jumped to catch Hunter as he fell, and hell broke loose. EMT's were running everywhere, Shane appeared on top of the ramp gesticulating wildly, trying to bring the chaos under control, Jay screamed hysterically and pushed everyone out of the way to get through her husband who lay on the floor panting and grimacing in pain in Corey's arms.

The arena was filled with the sound of the horns of the arriving ambulance, and when doctors came rushing through the curtain, Shane made the sign for the show to go off air.

Hunter and Brandon were loaded on stretchers, and arriving at their vehicle a doctor turned to the group that had followed him.

" Any relatives to ride with them?"

Jordan pushed her way to the front. " I'm his sister." The doctor nodded in approval and Jordan climbed in the back of the ambulance Brandon had been loaded in.

" And him?" the man in white said pointing to Hunter.

" I'm his wife, but I have to make some phone calls…" Jay trailed off and glanced at Corey, and she knew she couldn't hide the truth for much longer.

After taking a deep breath she gently pushed Corey towards the ambulance.

" He'll go."

Corey stared at her dumbfounded and shot a questioning look at Joelle.

" Related?" the doctor asked Corey who could do nothing more than stare at him.

" He is." Jay said quietly and added to Corey " I'll be there as soon as possible. Now go." And she turned and disappeared around the next corner.

" Fine then, come on son." The doctor said and Corey entered the vehicle in trance.

_He was related to Hunter? Why didn't anybody tell him? What the hell was going on? _

The ride to the hospital was spent in silence with Hunter passed out anyway and Corey lost in his thoughts. So that was one of the missing pieces in the puzzle, he was related to Hunter, and thereby also with Jordan and Brandon. But why had everybody kept this away from him? And how did that fit in the whole thing?

Arriving at the hospital the doctors rushed Hunter and Brandon inside, and a nurse ushered Jordan and Corey to the information desk.

" I need some information. In which way are you related to our patients?" she asked.

" They're my father and my brother." Jordan said and the nurse started to fill in some documents.

" And you?" she turned to Corey.

He stood there shifting uncomfortably on his feet and glanced at Jordan who gave him a questioning look, and for the first time ever he saw no hate, no arrogance in her face.

" Young man, I need you to answer my questions, the faster the better." The nurse said impatiently. " In which way are you related to the patients?" she repeated.

" I…I…" Corey stuttered and gained a raised brow from the woman before him. " I…don't know." He finally admitted.

" What do you mean, you don't know? " the nurse stared at him.

" I mean it like I said it, I just found out that I'm related to them at all like a few minutes ago." Corey shouted and stomped off.

He went straight to the restroom and locked himself in. He felt like riding a rollercoaster of emotions, he was angry, grieving and confused all at once, and he didn't even try to stop the tears that threatened to fall. And what confused him the most was the look Jordan had given him. It was not the usual what-are-you-doing-here-you-have-no-right-to-be-here-look, but there was something else, something like – understanding. Corey laughed bitterly at his thoughts. She had avoided him, she had tried to kill him with her looks, why the sudden change of attitude? Why would she suddenly express something like – sympathy?

A soft knock pulled him out of his thoughts, and wiping his eyes Corey opened the door to find himself looking at the concerned face of Jordan Waltman.

" What do you want?" Corey grunted harshly.

" I gave the nurse the information she needed, you don't have to go there again." She said firmly. Then she turned and walked away, but looked over her shoulder before disappearing in the hallway.

" I'm gonna go see them, if you want to come along…"

Corey was taken aback by her words. _Did she just ask him to join her?_ Corey wanted to laugh out loud at the irony, but he just nodded and followed her.

Jordan took a seat in the waiting area and stared into space. Corey settled across from her and caught himself studying her closely for the first time.

She was a beautiful woman, and Corey asked himself why he had never noticed that before. Her long dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a high pony tail showing off the soft features of her face that was the spitting image of her mother. Her big hazel eyes were clouded with worry as she stared at the floor, waiting for a doctor to come out and tell them about the condidtion of her family, and Corey felt kind of bad for her. He could only imagine what he would be going through if it was his mother or Sue laying in the examing room.

" Rough night, huh?" she said suddenly in a very quiet voice, breaking the silence and startling Corey.

" Uh..yeah.." he answered, surprised to no end about Jordan Waltman talking to him, not to mention in a civil tone.

" Congrats on defending your title…." And Corey stared at her mouth open. There was Jordan, JORDAN WALTMAN for chrissake, trying to have a conversation with him!

" Uh..thanks…" was all Corey could say.

They heard footsteps approach and looking up they saw Jay coming towards them, with – Trina. Corey looked at the women surprised. How had Jay managed to bring his mother to Sarasota so fast?

( A.N: I did mention that Armageddon would be held back at Sarasota after the Raw show in San Antonio, right? I think I did…well, whatever.)

" How are they?" Trina asked after sitting beside her son who was still speechless due to Jordan's behavior.

" We don't know anything yet." Jordan answered for him, and Trina almost fell out her chair, Jordan was talking to her, in a NORMAL tone.

" Mom? Why didn't you tell me I was related to Hunter?" Corey asked suddenly, not able to hold back the questions any more, and Trina stared at him shocked.

" You…you know? But…but…who.."

" I told him." Jay spoke up and Trina shot her a helpless look, then looked back at Jordan.

Corey watched the silent exchange between the three women, and to be honest it didn't surprise him one bit. They had kept something from him his whole life, and his assumption was proven right now that his mother was more involved than she had admitted, and Jordan and Jay? Of course they knew, no doubt about that. There was one last piece and the puzzle would be complete.

" Why didn't you tell me? What's the big deal? I mean, you could have told me, really. I felt like an idiot when the nurse asked me all these questions." Corey shook his head.

" What nurse? What questions?" Trina asked.

" Yeah, first Jay tells me I'm related to Hunter..do you have any idea how I felt? I mean..god... and then that nurse asked me how I was related to them and…and I couldn't answer her…because I just don't know…" Corey stuttered, feeling his emotions take him over again.

Then all eyes were on Jay as she sat in her chair crying silently. " Please…somebody tell him…I want that nightmare to end…" she sobbed, hiding her face behind her hands, and Corey could only watch when Jordan joined her mother in her emotional state.

Trina's heart bled at the sight before her, and she stood up from her seat to sit beside Jordan. The former best friends shared a long look at each others eyes before Trina broke down and started to cry hysterically. Corey's eyes wandered over the crying group of women, and he thought the world had gone crazy.

" You're his son." Came the hysterical sob of Jordan before she broke down completely, joined by Jay and Trina.

Corey felt his heart miss several beats as the words entered his mind. _Did she just say I'm his son? Hunter is my DAD? _

Corey's heart raced and his mind went blank. Hunter was his father? But how…why..?

And suddenly it all made sense. He saw the pieces come together and the events take place like a film before his very eyes. His mother was the friend that slept with Hunter, and he was the result. There was no unfaithful boyfriend, they had told him to keep the truth away from him.

Corey felt hot tears stream down his cheeks as reality hit him full force. His father was not dead, his father had been by his side all along the way, he just hadn't known it. And that was what Hunter had meant at the beach, he couldn't tell him, he would loose him.

They all had lied to him, and Corey realized something : his whole life had been a lie!

Suddenly Corey felt sick to his stomach and he jumped up, leaving the three hysterical women in their misery, and he ran. He ran down the hallway, out of the hospital and down the road. He didn't care where his legs were bringing him to, he just felt like running. Running from the truth, a truth he had wanted to find out, but now that he had he wished he would have never started asking.

After a few minutes Corey found himself at the beach, and he let himself drop in the sand where he started to sob violently.

He didn't know how long he layed on the ground drowning in self pity, but a shadow fell on him, and he looked up to meet the deep blue orbs of Joelle.

" Thought I'd find you here." She said softly with watery eyes.

Joelle knelt down and opened her arms, and Corey threw himself at his girlfriend as a fresh wave of tears started to fall. She held him tight and stroked his hair as she cried with him. When Corey started to calm down he released Joelle and looked at her tear streamed face.

" You..how…what…"

" I followed you to the hospital. The nurse wouldn't tell me where you all were, so I went to find you on my own, but when I found Jay she told me you had just run off. She told me what happened…" Joelle whispered. " Does it make sense now…?."

Corey nodded weakly and sighed. " Who could have thought that…that…" but he couldn't bring himself to speak out the words.

" I guessed…" Joelle admitted and Corey stared at her with big eyes.

" You…but…but why…why didn't you tell me?"

" I wanted you to find out on your own….but sometimes one is too blind to see the obvious.."

Corey thought about Joelle's words and felt like an idiot. She was right, it had been before his very eyes the whole time, but he had been too blind to see it, for whatever reason. And it didn't matter anymore, he knew the truth, and it had turned his whole world upside down. But despite the confusion and the desperation he felt something else, a little spot in his heart was – happy. Happy that he had found the one person he had missed his whole life, and happy that it was someone he loved, someone like Hunter, in fact it was Hunter, and not a total stranger.

Corey shivered. He had always loved Hunter, but how should he face him now that the truth had been revealed? Could he face him at all? And could he love him like he had loved him before? And how would Hunter react?

And then he remembered something Hunter had begged him to remember. Their conversation at the beach where Hunter had told him he loved him, no matter what happened, as if he had felt the time had come to reveal the truth.

_No matter what happened_, Corey repeated the words in his mind. He loves me, but then why did he lie to me? You wouldn't lie to someone you love, Corey thought bitterly. And his mother, she had played with his emotions, she had told him the worst lie there was to tell, that being that his father had died when he was a little kid. And all these years Corey had bought her story, he had never doubted his mother's words, he had believed her without asking questions. How hard it had been growing up without a father, how sad he had been seeing all these kids around him playing football with their Dads, and he had just felt left out. His mother had never married again, she wouldn't even go out with someone, and Corey had asked himself if they had been a real family at all without someone he could look up to.

Joelle studied her boyfriend closely, trying to read his thoughts, but she was startled when Corey suddenly jumped up, and his face turned hard. No sorrow, no sadness, just pure anger.

" They want to play? I'll show them!" he said bitterly and stomped his way back to the hospital with Joelle on his heel.

'Time to play' Corey thought bitterly as he stomped right through the main entrance and passed the information desk, gaining a raised brow by the nurse, but he ignored her.

Not even waiting for the elevator he raced up the stairs and repeated the words he was about to say in his mind. If they thought they would get away with it just like that they were dead wrong.

Joelle tried to catch up with her boyfriend, she wanted to be by his side when he faced his so called family, she wanted him to know he wasn't alone.

Jay, Trina and Jordan saw them coming and stood up to greet him back, but upon seeing the look on his face they remained silent.

Corey came to a halt in front of the three women, and after taking a deep breath he started.

" Who the hell do you think you are!" he said, trying to keep his cool. When he got no answer he continued.

" WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL ME I HAVE NO FATHER!" he yelled, and he didn't care anymore.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FEEL? HOW I FELT THE WHOLE TIME? I GREW UP WITHOUT A FATHER! AND THEN YOU COME AND TELL ME HE IS NOT DEAD, HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TO MAKE MY WHOLE LIFE ONE SINGLE BIG LIE!"

Trina stood there, her head lowered, and she knew she deserved every word her son said. It was her fault after all.

" WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ARE YOU!" Corey shouted, hot tears of anger streaming down his cheeks.

Trina flinched at his words, but remained silent. Jordan was about to say something but Corey got in her face.

" DON'T YOU DARE SAY SOMETHING! THIS DOESN'T INVOLVE YOU! YOU TREATED ME LIKE A PIECE OF CRAP FOR SOMETHING THAT WAS NOT, IS NOT AND NEVER WILL BE MY DAMN FAULT, SO YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Jordan felt her temper rise at being yelled at, and she pushed Corey away from her.

" THIS DOES INVOLVE ME! FOR GODS SAKE, HE'S MY DAD AS WELL!"

" DID YOU TREAT HIM THAT WAY?" Corey yelled, and Jordan fell silent. She hated to admit it, but he was right. She had avoided her own father for the last 20 years, she had even kept her children away from him, two innocent little girls who had never understood why they weren't allowed to see her grandfather more often than maybe three times a year.

" You know why…." She said quietly, and Corey laughed bitterly.

" Yeah, because of some stupid mistake he made 20 years ago. Have you ever talked to him? No. I did. I know how he felt, and how he still feels! Do you know how it looks inside him? No, you don't, because you don't even want to TRY to understand. You have no idea! Isn't that a horrible feeling to realize that you don't know your own father at all?", and adding in his head he thought _I know_.

" Why do you yell at us, but defend him?" Jay spoke up for the first time.

" I don't defend him, he's as guilty as you are, but I try to understand his motives, I try to retrace where he's coming from. And I have more understanding for him than for you. What was there to loose for you?" Corey asked demandingly.

" A LOT!" Jordan shouted.

" Really? Tell me." Corey challenged, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

" I could have lost your respect, I lost my best friends, and my family. That was enough." Trina whispered.

" You did loose my respect, as for the rest, not my problem, your own fault." Corey said firmly causing Trina to break into tears. He turned to Jay.

" You wouldn't have lost a thing either. Do you have any idea how much he loves you? Do you have any idea how the guilt is eating him up even after all this time? He wouldn't leave you if his life depended on it." Then he turned to Jordan.

" And you? Same there. He loves you. You and your children. Do you know how hard it is for him? You'll always stay his little girl, despite what happened, he always loved you and he always will."

When the three women made no attempts to talk he continued.

" But him, he could have lost the love of his life, he lost his only daughter, he lost his self respect, and he was scared he would loose me. Do you honestly think he hurt you intentionally? "

Joelle stood back and watched intently what was going on. Corey had taken Hunter's side, but that was about to change soon, she knew that. Corey wouldn't forget about his role in the story.

" I WAS THERE WHEN HE NEEDED SOMEONE TO TALK, I WAS THERE TO CATCH HIM, LITERARILLY, WHERE WERE YOU? AND I WILL BE THE ONE THERE WHEN HE WAKES UP!" Corey yelled as a doctor exited the examing room.

" Sir, I have to ask you to quiet down immediately or I will have you removed from the building. This is a hospital, our patients need rest."

Corey exhaled and nodded.

" Your husband is awake, Ma'am."

Jay breathed a sigh of relief and moved to enter the room but Corey jumped and blocked her way. " I'll go!" he said firmly.

" Only relatives." The doctor said holding his arm.

" He's my father, is that good enough?" Corey shot back, and the doctor nodded and released him, and Corey closed the door behind him.

Hunter layd in his bed looking like hell, his knees bandaged thickly.

" How are you feeling?" Corey asked harsher than he had wanted to.

" Uh…like I was hit with a chair like a hundred times." Hunter said weakly. " What was that all about with the yelling?"

Corey laughed bitterly. " You should know…._Dad_!"

Hunter's eyes shot open immediately and he stared at Corey disbelievingly.

" What…what did you just say?"

" What are you deaf? I think you heard me very well." Corey answered, his lips a thin line.

Hunter closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. The time had come, Corey knew, and there was no getting out of it.

" I'm sorry…" he whispered.

" I know, you're all oh so sorry, but you know what? I AM sorry, for believing you, for believing that you loved me, that you care about me!" Corey said bitterly.

" I do…I always have…" came the quiet reply.

" Hah! Then why did you lie? Do you lie to people you love? "

" Corey…what do you expect me to say…you wont even listen to me…"

" I want you to tell me why you hid the truth from me. Dou know how it felt to grow up without a father? Why did you choose to stay away? Am I that bad? Or are you ashamed of me?" Corey asked, tears forming in his eyes at the very thought of it.

" I'm not and never say that again." Hunter said taking Corey by surprise at the harsh tone in his voice.

" And I did not stay away, I came to visit as often as possible, and you know it, you saw the pictures. But… when you grew older.. your Mom said it wasn't good… for you to know who I really am… and as much as it hurt I had to accept it.."

" But why?"

" Corey… I couldn't go against your Mom's will…but… I missed you terribly through all these years..you have no idea how it felt to see you again…and I felt so guilty…I missed your first steps, your first word….nobody cared about what I wanted…" Hunter fell silent thinking about the pain he had gone through in loosing his youngest child. " I just didn't want to loose you again…now…and they wouldn't let me be your father…so…I had to find another way to stay close to you…and with the whole mentor thing… I mean…that was better than nothing..and I never made a difference between you and…Brandon…or Jordan…I love all three of you…and the fact that your mother isn't my wife doesn't matter in the slightest…"

Corey let the tears fall. Hunter had affirmed over and over again that he had loved him the whole time, that he had never forgotten him, that he just wasn't allowed to be what he had wanted to be. That didn't make him guiltless, and Corey knew he would need a long time to forgive, but he wouldn't have wanted to loose Hunter as a friend. Despite everything that had happened during the last hours he still was too important for him.

Corey wiped the tears away and stood up to leave, but before he turned he looked back at Hunter. " I need time…" and he exited the room and stepped in the hallway.

Trina went to hug him but he shook his head.

" Don't touch me." Was all he said before taking Joelle by the hand and dragging her with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm so sorry folks, thanks to loony ninja I noticed I posted the wrong chapter, the one I posted was the original version, and this is the version I actually wanted to post, the rewrite. Chapter 13 is already in progress, establishing the events from this chappy, and should be up later today or tomorrow.

Thanks again to loony!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was in the middle of the night when Corey and Joelle returned to the hotel, and Chris sat worried in their room waiting for them. And since Corey was not in the mood to talk about it Joelle filled him in with what had token place.

Chris was shocked to say the least, and it took a few minutes before he found his voice back.

" Wow…I mean…man I'm so sorry…"

" Don't say that, I can't hear these words anymore." Corey grunted.

" Sorry man..oh…well…wow… I would have never guessed that they were fighting over…that.."

The room fell silent, neither of his two friends knowing how to comfort Corey through his misery. And he was glad the topic had been dropped. Nobody could understand how he felt right now, but he knew they were just trying to help somehow, and he was thankful that he wasn't left alone.

" Hey Kid, I know you probably need some time to think, but I'm always here for you, and I'm sure you can count on Joelle, too, … if you want to talk..I know you used to talk with Hunter..but.." Chris offered, and Corey nodded.

" But he could still talk to Hunter…" Joelle said quietly.

Chris nodded. " She's right Kid, you always felt like a father for him, and now that…you know… you could still " but Corey cut him off.

" You expect me to act as if nothing ever happened? I can't just deal with him like before, this is something totally different." And he left his friends to go for a long walk. He had to do some thinking.

How the roster had found out what was going on Corey didn't know, but the persistent questions and the constant expression of empathy were driving him insane although he knew they just wanted to show their support. Corey felt like running every time one of his co workers approached him.

Brandon had been released from hospital the following day and Corey made sure to stay out of his way, although it seemed Brandon had no intentions to get in his.

Shane stayed true to his word and released Brandon who started to work as a trainer at OVW.

Corey was somehow glad not having to deal with him anymore, but on the other hand he thought it to be a great loss for the company. His feud with Morgan ended with Corey coming out of it as the winner and retaining his title.

Joelle and him became closer and closer and he was glad to have her by his side, she was all he could ever ask for, and he could say that he loved her with all his heart.

The following weeks were the hardest in Corey's young life. He avoided his mother, whenever she called he would find an excuse for not having to talk to her, he only talked to Sue who felt like sitting between the chairs.

Hunter had needed surgery to attach screws to his knees to hold the bones together, he would spend a long time in a wheelchair, and it would take moths for him to recover fully. The doctors had warned Jay that he'd get depressed having to rely to her completely, simple things like dressing and showering were an impossible plot for him, and Hunter was getting more and more frustrated with every passing day despite the fact that his wife would join him in the shower every chance she got to make him feel better, and surprisingly that frustrated him even more due to the fact that because of his legs there were no, well, lovely activities, for a long time, and Hunter swore to his wife that as soon as he would be able to stand on his own legs he would lock them both in the bedroom and never be seen again.

Corey had decided to keep his distance for now and let reality sink in completely first before he took a step forwards, but Joelle and Jay had agreed to talk on the phone every week to exchange news and give each other updates on theirs men's condidtions.

Entering the room he shared with his girlfriend after the show Corey saw her just hanging up the phone.

" Jay?" he assumed.

" Yeah, Hunter's doing..well..ok. He's constantly pissed, but we both know Jay, she knows how to handle him." Joelle chuckled.

" Any news?" Corey asked.

" Rehab starts next week, they originally wanted to wait until next month but Hunter threatened the doctor to cause him unbearable pain if they didn't start now. Jay said they looked like they had never been that intimidated by a man in a wheelchair."

Corey had to grin. " Sounds like Hunter."

Joelle nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. " And how are you feeling?"

Corey knew to what she was referring to and sighed.

" Stressed out. First I find out that…well..you know.." but Joelle shook her head.

" Corey, you will have to accept it sometime. Not thinking about it wont turn back time, let alone change reality, you will have to deal with it sooner or later, the sooner the better, I know that sounds hard, but it's true."

Of course Joelle was right, he would have to live with it, but Corey felt not ready to accept it yet.

" Look, you can't even speak it out. Say it Corey, I promise it'll help."

The words entered Corey's mind, but he refused to let them out. He couldn't…

Joelle took his face in her hands and stared deep into his eyes.

" Say it, baby, _Hunter is my father_."

Corey felt his eyes water at hearing those words again and tried to pull away but Joelle wouldn't let him.

" Say it, just four little words. You'll just have to try, it's so easy.."

Corey pulled himself together, glad that he had a woman like Joelle.

" Hu…Hunter…is…" Joelle nodded reassuringly. " …my…father…" he said slowly and exhaled deeply.

Joelle smiled and kissed him softly. " Yes, baby, say it again. You can do it."

" Hunter…is..my…father.."

" And once more without stuttering." She encouraged him.

" Hunter freakin' Helmsley is my father." Corey said and had to grin slightly.

Joelle smiled. " That was more than I expected, but you did it, honey. I'm very proud of you. How do you feel?"

Corey closed his eyes as he repeated the words in his mind over and over again, and to his big surprise he felt a part of the heavy load on his shoulders being lifted off him.

" Better." He whispered and thanked God again for sending him the angel that was Joelle.

She smiled and hugged him tightly, and in his subconscious Corey slowly started to accept the words that raced through his head, Hunter was his father. He still had a long way to go, he knew that, but it was a start.

With a lot of mental support from Joelle and Chris Corey decided to deal with the next big obstacle, that being his relationship with Jordan. Joelle became kind of negotiator between them since brother and sister still felt very uncomfortable with each other and neither of them seemed willing to make the first step, and after a few days Joelle had had enough and pushed Corey into talking to his sister, there would be a lot of things to sort out. Although not really knowing how to act around each other Corey and Jordan sat down and had a long talk about the events in the past with Jordan telling Corey how they found out about Hunter's unfaithfulness, about the fight in the hospital, and how she felt after the whole disaster. Corey tried to be understanding and expressed his compassion during the whole conversation, but also stood his ground and told her that it hadn't been his fault in the first place, that he understood where she was coming from, but he had lived his life, especially the past months, with all these questions no one was willing to answer.

They sat and talked for hours, and by the time they exited the room Jordan had apologized for her detesting behavior much to Corey's surprise, and they made a promise to each other; they would try to get along.

Joelle was very pleased with the result.

" I'm so proud of you, baby, this was long overdue."

Corey nodded and sighed. " I still can't believe I have a sister…and two nieces…"

Joelle nodded. " But don't forget you also have a brother."

Corey fell silent. He had suppressed his thoughts about Brandon, but he knew he'd have to deal with him, he was family now. He still couldn't believe that he was actually related to Brandon Justice Levesque, a man who he had despised for so long, a man who had made his life in the WWE more than miserable, and now there he was, his brother.

Lost in thoughts Corey didn't watch where he was going until he bumped into something very warm, very human, and very female.

" I'm sorry…I didn't…" he started to apologize, but the woman before him smiled and waved it off.

" It's ok, I'm still alive." Corey took a good look at her, she was a beautiful woman.

" Hello Mrs. McMahon-Irvine." Joelle greeted the woman who smiled back at her.

" Joelle, right? How are you?"

Joelle nodded. " Very good. This is Corey, Corey Johnson."

The woman extended her hand. " So you're the talent, heh? I've heard a lot from you, very nice to meet you, I'm Stephanie."

Corey shook her hand. He had never met Stephanie McMahon before, but she seemed to be a very genuine person, and he liked her right away.

" Well, you two wouldn't happen to know where my husband is? I swear he' s so independably….men."

" Tell me about it…" Corey mumbled and Stephanie gave him a surprised look.

" Don't mind him, he's gone through a lot lately." Joelle said. " He just found out who his father is."

" ELLE!" Corey shouted shocked.

" Oh..I'm sorry..that must be hard for you." Stephanie said empathic.

" Yeah.." Corey mumbled again.

" Excuse me..your name is Corey?" Stephanie said, suddenly studying the young man before her very closely.

" Uh...yes…"

" So… Hunter finally told you.." she said, shaking her head.

Corey and Joelle stared at her disbelievingly.

" You..you knew?" Joelle asked, not believing her ears.

Stephanie nodded. " Me and a few others. Kinda surprises me that he waited so long."

Corey was stunned. There were more people that had known the whole time? And nobody had said a thing…

Then Stephanie took his hand and squeezed it. " If you ever want to talk about it, I'll be there, I know the whole story…"

Corey nodded slowly as the words sank in. Who else knew?

" Well, I gotta go find Chris, you know him, he's a troublemaker." Stephanie chuckled and walked off.

Joelle looked after her, then back at Corey. " Wow…" was all she managed to bring out.

Corey shook his head. " Who else knew?"

Joelle shrugged. " Well, obviously Steph, I mean, she and Hunter were close friends..and maybe Shawn…"

_Of course_, Corey thought, _Hunter and Shawn were best friends like forever_.

Corey excused himself and wandered around the arena, lost in thoughts. He was sick of wondering and worrying, he was sick of any more unanswered questions. He found himself again sitting on the announcers table, his favorite place when he wanted to be alone. Nobody came out here when the show was over or far from starting, except for a few stagehands checking that they didn't forget anything, but they would leave him alone.

" It's so quiet here, right?"

Corey looked up to meet the sparkling eyes of Stephanie.

" Yeah.."

" Are you alright? You look rough."

Corey nodded. " I'm fine…just..thinking…sorry."

" For what? You have all the right to be worn. That's some hard stuff." Stephanie said sympatically and sat beside him.

" It's not fair.." Corey whispered sadly.

" No. No, it's not, but it's reality, it's life, and life's never fair."

How true, Corey thought, and then asked " How…did you know?"

Stephanie sighed. " He told me himself. He came to Stamford one day, he looked so miserable, he was absentminded, and that was just not like him, you know, he was too much of a professional, he still is, so I asked him what was wrong. He wouldn't tell me first, but…being a McMahon I wouldn't let him get away with some curious excuses, I bugged him until he gave in and...yeah..told me. I was probably as shocked as you were. "

Corey nodded slowly and looked down on his hands. "And…and..who else..?"

" Let me ask you something, when you're in deep shit, who do you turn to?"

" Uh..my girlfriend...my friends…Chris.." Corey answered.

Stephanie nodded. " And so does he."

" Shawn?" Corey asked hesitantly.

" Of course Shawn. Best friends forever, that's what they were, and what they still are, they're like brothers." And trying to lighten the mood she added " If Hunter would ever hook with a guy it would be Shawn."

Despite his attempts to hold back the laughter a low chuckle escaped Corey's lips. " Can you picture Hunter with a guy?"

Stephanie laughed. " I don't WANT to."

A picture popped into Corey's head, and he grimaced wildly. That was just gross…

" Did you talk to him?" Stephanie asked seriously.

Corey shook his head. " Not really…in the hospital..when they told me…I don't know if I…can.."

" Don't dissociate from him, that's his worst fear. We talked about it a lot, I know how he feels, he loves you, he always has."

" I know.. he told me…but still…"

Stephanie looked at him empathic. " I know it takes time, Corey, but let me tell you that he did everything he possibly could to be near you. He thought about you all the time, and when the contact was cut off it almost drove him insane. He was devatated. I've never seen him cry until that day, not even at the funeral of his parents.."

Corey fell silent. He had caused so much trouble, so many tears and so much worry to the ones he loved, and Stephanie seemed to read his thoughts.

" It was not your fault, Corey, don't blame yourself. You may think you'll never be able to deal with it, but I know you can. I see Hunter in you, you're a lot alike, he's a fighter, and so are you. He never gave up on anything, and you also wont. That's just not how it works for both of you."

Corey nodded, knowing that Stephanie was right. He had his Mom's looks, but he had always been told that he had his father's personality. And now that he knew who his father was he almost believed Stephanie's words without a doubt.

" Look Corey, it's a heavy burden, I know that, but look at Hunter, there's the mental pain, but also the physical. I watched the match…I was so close to crawling through the tv screen and put an end to it.. anyways, he has to deal with the revelation and the rehab. But he WILL recover, he WILL walk again, and he WILL get over it. I mean, he's the Game, and the pain better back down, because HE is the pain."

Corey smiled. There was something about Stephanie McMahon-Irvine that made him just feel better.

The conversation was put to an end with two big arms being wrapped around her, and turning he saw Chris Jericho standing behind them.

" I was looking for you all over the place, and where do I find you? Flirting with some youngster. You're hurting my Canadian pride."

Stephanie laughed and kissed him on the cheek. " There can't be that much of Canadian pride."

Chris shot her a mock hurt look. " Ouch."

" You'll survive. Oh, Corey Johnson, Chris Jericho." She introduced the men, and Corey was in awe. They chatted for a few minutes before Corey stood up. " It was nice meeting you..but.. I think there's some unfinished business to do. I'll go call…my….Dad.." he said and exhaled.

Stephanie nodded. " Do that. He'll need all the support he can get now."

" Who are you talking about?" Chris asked, not wanting to be left out.

" H…Hunter.." Corey responded slowly.

Chris raised a brow at him. " Hunter? Dad? Did I miss something?"

" Long story." Stephanie waved him of and he shrugged.

" Well, bye then. And thank you, Stephanie." Corey said.

" No thanks needed, and call me Steph." She answered smiling and Corey left the couple to return to his locker room and call the person he hadn't personally heard off since the encounter in the hospital.

Jay picked up after the fourth ring.

" Hey Jay, it's Corey."

" Corey, my god, how nice to hear from you. How have you been?"

" I…uh..fine..uh…is Hunter around?"

" Oh..sure..should I pass you or.."

" Yeah, that would be nice."

" Ok..hang on.."

Corey heard muffled sounds and low voices until he was greeted with a quiet " Hey Kid."

" Hey…Hunt..how are you?"

" Are you just trying to be nice or is that a serious question?" Hunter said snappish.

" Don't mind him, he's a bitch these days." Jay shouted in the receiver, and Corey had to chuckle.

" I'll show you bitch…" Hunter shot back, but earned a laugh. " And what are you going to do? Get up and kick me?" Jay teased.

"Way better, I'll run you over."

" I wanna see you try, I attached the brakes."

Hunter snorted. " I hate you."

" I see you're having a blast." Corey grinned.

" Yeah, the time of my life with that hellcat around." Hunter grunted sarcastically.

Corey listened to the mock argument for a while amused then turned serious.

" How's..it going?"

" Slow..too slow for my taste. That doctor's an idiot, he'd hit me with his ridiculous little plastic hammer, for whatever reason.. stupid little fucker..I offered to hit him with a real hammer.."

Corey had to choke back the laughter, Hunter sounded more like a five year old than a grown man.

Hunter complained about the therapy methods for a little longer before falling silent.

" Hey Kid..uhm..you..still mad…at me? I mean…that's the..first time..you..called me."

Corey exhaled. " I'm..I'm not mad…lots of thinking…you know… I don't know how to…well..."

" Yeah..me neither…" and then he said something that brought tears to Corey's eyes. " I miss you."

Corey didn't know how to respond, he sure missed Hunter too, but something inside him refused to let his guard down yet.

" I…I…"

" You don't have to say anything, Kid, I don't expect you to just forgive and forget…I'm prepared..for the worst.."

Corey gulped. Hunter expected him to turn on him like his daughter had all these years ago, and he suddenly felt guilty.

" NO!" he shouted, his emotions taking over. " Don't..I promised I wouldn't…I never will..I just need time."

Hunter sighed. " I understand…well the doc's here..gotta go…"

" Yeah…get well soon, okay?"

Hunter laughed. " I try…Kid? It was good hearing your voice.."

"Your's too..bye.."

Corey hang up and rested his head in his hands. Yeah, he' need time, a lot of time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, here's Chapter 13. I know it's again a little short, but I've horrible writers block at the mom.**

**Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The WWE was in Charleston/South Carolina, the hometown of Joelle, and Corey hadn't seen the diva that excited in a long time. She bounced through the hallways of the hotel and giggled irrepressibly.

Corey shook his head and let her drag him with her by his hand to the lobby.

" What was your sister's name again?" he asked nervously, he would meet Joelle's family today.

" Aileen." She looked at him and laughed. " Relax, man, they wont eat you."

Corey laughed nervously and tried not to trip over his own feet as Joelle proceeded to jump down the stairs. Suddenly she shrieked loudly and let go of Corey's hand, causing him to stumble dangerously, but he gripped the handrail and held his balance.

Joelle ran across the lobby and jumped a man which Corey assumed was her father, and he watched her repeat her actions with a group of people standing there.

He slowly approached them and Joelle wrapped her arms around him.

" And this is Corey." She introduced him, smiling broadly, and Corey felt several pairs of eyes on him. When he turned he saw a Joelle's sister eyeing him closely, as if she tried to undress him with her gaze, and Corey began to feel very uncomfortable.

Nobody seemed to notice, and the group left the lobby. Corey still felt Aileen's eyes on him, he did the whole time during lunch and even when they returned to the hotel. He wanted to tell Joelle, but decided against it, he didn't want to cause an argument.

Joelle and her parents stood in the lobby talking, and Corey glanced around until something caught his eye, someone to be exact, and he gasped. " Hunt?", and he tugged at Joelle's shirt causing her to interrupt her conversation with her family and turn around.

" What is he doing here?" Joelle gasped. " Shouldn't he be at home recovering?"

"Who?" Aileen asked curiously.

" Triple H." Corey said casually and strolled over to his mentor who was currently argueing with his wife and a man in white.

"….and if you EVER, and I mean eeeeeeeeeeeever, baby me again I'll hurt you." Corey overheard Hunter snort when he approached them.

" Uhm..hey." The little group turned and looked at Corey.

" Hey Kid." Jay greeted and hugged him after shooting her husband a slightly annoyed look.

" What..what are you doing here?" Corey asked Hunter who grunted up at him from his lowered position.

" This is a free country, I can go wherever and whenever I want." He said and crossed his arms over his chest.

" That's the point baby, I wouldn't say a thing if you'd actually really 'go', but…" Jay was cut off by the man in white who took her to the side and whispered " You should just leave him, he wont change his mind anyway, and since we're already here.…"

Jay nodded and sighed. " Fine. I'll go shopping. Will you be okay if I leave you for a while?"

Hunter laughed bitterly. " Make sure to take the monkey boy with you."

The man in white grinned. " Na na, who's gonna help you out then?"

" I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Hunter shouted and wheeled himself over to Joelle with Corey and the man on his (w)heel.

" Hey Hunt." Joelle smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Hunter's face lit up immediately.

" Now that's better." He beamed causing a round of laughter.

Corey tapped Hunter on his shoulder. " You shouldn't be so harsh, she's just worried, you know."

" Pfff, I'm no baby."

" But you act like one, Mister." The man in white grinned and gained a death glare.

" Would you excuse us for a minute." Corey said and wheeled a complaining Hunter across the lobby to the seating area where he took a seat himself.

" Well..uhm..what are you doing here?"

Hunter snorted. " What do you think? I was looking for freedom (A.N. don't sue me Mr. Hasselhoff). They treat me like a baby."

" Hunter, they don't do that on purpose..I mean…look at you…you're pretty much helpless."

Hunter pouted and crossed his arms, and Corey grinned at the sight of Hunter looking like a little kid getting caught doing something forbidden.

" Can we talk about something else..like..you." he said after a while. " How have you been?"

Corey sighed. " Good…I think…working..uh..defending my title…"

" And..uhm..the other thing?" Hunter asked hesitantly.

Corey remained silent. He had argued with himself over the past weeks how to handle the situation, and a big part of him just wanted to ignore the facts and go on with life, but that was impossible. Overstrained with the question Corey jumped up and tried to rush past Hunter but he was held back. Hunter gripped Corey's wrist and gently pulled him down to eye level.

" Don't run, C. I tell you that, if you keep running it'll get worse, I promise, I know that."

Corey locked his hazel eyes with Hunter's and remembered the conversation he had had with Steph. And he realized that she had been right. His face reflected in Hunter's big sparkling eyes, and he saw the fire in them, the spirit and the willpower, and what was most important to him, his smile. Hunter hadn't lost his smile despite the condition he was in now, and Steph had said Hunter would come out of that fight as the winner, and somehow Corey knew he had to keep fighting himself. Exhaling deeply he nodded and sat back down.

" What are you afraid of, Kid?" Hunter asked after a while.

" Life." Corey whispered as a single tear made its way down his cheek.

Hunter laughed softly and gently wiped the tear away. " If you're scared of life then it's not worth living it, and you have so much to live for. You have your mother, you have a great job, hey you're champion…and look.." and after taking Corey's face in his hands he made him turn and look across the lobby where Corey's eyes immediately settled on a very special person.

" You have her."

Corey heart jumped at the sight of Joelle, and a small smile appeared on his face. He turned back to Hunter.

" I thank God every day for having her. We never argue, she's always there…"

" The crisis will come, Kid, but when it's over you'll cherish her even more. If you don't know crisis then you don't know what love is. And to be honest I see it coming."

" See what coming?"

" Trouble. Don't tell me you didn't see that girl drool all over you.."

Corey looked at him with big eyes. " You saw that, too? Nobody else did..I thought I was just seeing things.."

Hunter shook his head. " Be careful Kid…" but he trailed off when Joelle approached them with her family right behind.

" Hey what are you talking about?"

" You should know." Hunter said, studying Aileen at the same time.

" Oh..yeah.." Joelle nodded, then smiled. " Hey, care for some company?"

Hunter sighed and shot the man in white an annoyed glare before nodding. " Sure, I don't like my company lately anyway."

Corey grinned at the unknown man. " How do you put up with him, uh…?"

" It's Brice. I'm used to that, I had worse patients."

" Hard to believe." Joelle chuckled and Hunter stuck his tongue out.

" Besides, he'll thank me in the end. For now, what could he possibly do to me?"

Joelle grinned and caressed Hunter's cheek. " Nothing, he'll be our little baby for now."

Hunter grinned back and leaned in the touch.

" I thought you didn't want to be babied." Corey said.

" Not by _him_, but who would mind the attention of _her_?" Hunter beamed ponting at Joelle. " So what are we doing now?"

Brice looked at his watch. " You need your bandages changed, Hunt. C'mon I'll bring you upstairs."

" Get the hell away from me…uh..I want her." He said gripping Joelle's hand.

" I'll better come with you, I mean..you..and her..alone..in a hotel room…no way!" Corey chuckled.

Brice grinned and nodded. " You are aware of the fact that you have to take his pants off, right?"

" Okay, I'll DEFINITELY come with you." Corey said.

" FINE, DON'T TRUST ME!" Hunter shouted and turned on his (w)heel to make his way to the elevators.

Joelle laughed and told her parents to meet her at the arena then left to run after Hunter, leaving Corey with her family and Brice.

" I'd watch out if I were you, when you get near him he'll punch you." Brice advised chuckling.

" He wont, we know him pretty well." Corey answered.

" You're good friends of his?"

" No, he's my Dad." Corey said, surprised how easy the words escaped his lips.

" Well, then the only thing you have to worry about is your girlfriend, they're gone."

Corey turned just in time to see the doors of the elevator close and to hear Joelle's giggling.

" Excuse me." He said and raced up the stairs to Hunter's floor where he waited for the elevator to arrive.

When the doors opened Hunter wheeled himself down the corridor with Joelle on his lap, Corey followed them shaking his head.

Entering the room Hunter looked expectantly up at Corey after Joelle closed the door.

" You've never done that before, right?" he said in a 'seductive' tone and tried to hide a grin.

Corey laughed. " We'll try our best."

" Both of you??? At the same time?? Ewww." Hunter grimaced and held his arms out. Corey and Joelle shared an amused look and together they managed to lift Hunter out of the wheelchair.

" Oh god you're weighting a ton." Joelle groaned.

Somehow they managed to lay Hunter down on the bed where he rolled over and made himself comfortable.

" Okay, who wants to take my pants off?" he grinned looking from Corey to Joelle.

Joelle moved forward but Corey jumped and blocked her way.

" I'll do it."

Hunter sighed. " That was not what I had planned.."

Joelle laughed and disappeared in the bathroom to get the necessary utilities.

" Well, you wanna stand there all day?" Hunter smirked at him.

Corey kneeled on the mattress and slowly undid the belt and the zipper.

" Man one could think you're trying to seduce me, can we just get this over with?" Hunter said impatiently.

Corey blushed a little bit when Hunter rested back on his elbows and lifted his hips. It was that moment when Joelle returned from the bathroom and saw Corey struggle with Hunter's pants.

" Here, let me help." She said amused and pulled the pants down in one swift movement.

" See, she knows how it's done." Hunter smirked.

Joelle gulped, the outline of Hunter's 'equipment' was very visible through his boxers, and she blushed deeply, wondering if that had been such a good idea.

Hunter smirked. " Women..they know that it's there..but when the moment comes where they're confronted with it.."

Corey began to unwrap the thick bandage that was attached from Hunter's thigh to his ankle, somehow scared of what was waiting for him underneath, Joelle worked on the other leg.

When the bandage was undone completely they gasped. The screws very visibly clear through the thin skin, and Hunter's kneecaps were completely displaced.

Joelle looked up at him with big eyes. " Doesn't that hurt?"

" Sometimes..I'm fed with pain killers.." he laughed.

They changed the bandages very carefully, but still every time they touched his knees Hunter grimaced and and groaned, and especially Joelle felt horrible for causing him pain.

" Finally." Joelle sighed when they attached the last piece of tape.

" Yeah well, I need my pants back on." Hunter said, and they managed to do so without causing further uncomfort for him.

After a few minutes of talking Hunter began to shift on the bed.

" Ehem..uh..I..have to use the bathroom.."

Corey's jaw dropped. " Oh no..no..nooooo way..uh uh…"

" Don't even look my way!" Joelle shouted.

" Well this isn't exactly a dream come true for me either." They proceeded to argue until they were interrupted by the door that was opened and Jay entered the room with a few shopping bags.

" Thank god.." Hunter mumbled and Corey breathed a sigh of relief.

" Jay, your husband has to..uh..relieve." Joelle pointed out.

Jay watched Hunter who was still shifting. " Then why didn't one of you.."

" Because they argued about who will NOT help me over the last minutes." Hunter interrupted her.

Jay laughed. " Poor baby, come here." The three helped Hunter to his feet and into the bathroom.

" You can go, I'm here, thanks for watching him." Jay smiled and they waved their goodbyes.

" I don't understand what Brice is talking about, he's pretty easy." Joelle said as they walked to their room together.

Corey snorted. _Of course he was easy for you, Brice is no beautiful girl with big…eyes_, he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hunter was welcomed back warmly by the Raw roster, and since Jay went to talk to Shane and with Brice talking to the superstars excitedly Joelle volunteered to take care of him. Corey felt glad that they got along so well, but he felt something else. Jealousy. Watching Joelle with another man, even with Hunter, made his heart race. Corey couldn't even explain to himself why, he knew Joelle wasn't that kind of girl, and although Hunter was very flirtatious with the divas Corey also knew he was just joking around with them.

And to his big surprise a familiar face entered his mind. The face of his sister, Jordan Waltman. _A friend, actually my girlfriend, is so close to my father..would they…_Corey thought, and now that he experienced the situation on his own he could understand Jordan a little better. Maybe she had had the same fears..

Corey shook his head and shrugged it off. No, Joelle would never betray him like that, and he was sure Hunter wouldn't make the same mistake again. But why couldn't he stop thinking about it then? Even Jay left her husband alone with a bunch of young beautiful divas, she trusted him, why couldn't he? Joelle had never done anything to make him suspicious, and Hunter..well Hunter was just a horny old man, simple as that, but he knew where he belonged, and the only woman he was really after was his wife. But still…

Corey sighed and decided that he was just paranoid. His thoughts drifted to Joelle's sister Aileen. So he hadn't been the only one to notice the looks she was giving him, Hunter had too. Corey wasn't used to getting that kind of attention, and it scared him a bit. Sure, Aileen was a beautiful girl, but he loved Joelle, and he couldn't picture himself with anyone else.

" A little lonely, aren't you?"

Corey turned and saw Aileen standing a few feet away from him. He shot a nervous glance back at Hunter and Joelle who were still joking around and didn't notice him at all.

Aileen followed his gaze. " I see my sister already found a new toy."

Corey head snapped up. " Toy? He is no toy.And neither am I."

Aileen chuckled and threw her hair back over her shoulder. " Right, that's what she makes you believe. You don't know her that well, do you? I mean, look how she's acting around your little cripple friend."

Corey's blood was boiling. Not only did she call him Joelle's toy, she called Hunter a cripple. But he never got the chance to answer as Aileen continued.

" Seriously, look at them." And she turned Corey's head with her hand. Something in Corey's head screamed to get the hell away from that girl, but he obeyed her.

Hunter sat in his wheelchair on the other side of the hallway, Joelle sat on a chair beside him, her hand on his arm, their heads were stuck together and Joelle giggled continually at whatever Hunter was saying.

Aileen stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear." You see that? How close she is to him? How she throws herself at him? She doesn't care about age, or circumstances, maybe she even feels sorry for him, but I tell you, she WILL hurt you, and she will betray you..even with someone like…_him_… wouldn't surprise me if they already did it."

Corey's heart raced, every nerve in his body screamed at him not to believe Aileens words, he'd know better, but she had caught him in the worst moment where he was thinking about it himself. And to him, it really looked a little suspicious, how lovingly she seemed to care for him, how intimate her touch was, and he felt his temper rise.

" But she's..I mean…" he stuttered.

Aileen smiled empathic and put her own hand on his arm. " I know..I know honey.. but she's always been like that, and she'll never change. You have no idea how many broken hearts she has left behind already…"

Corey refused to believe her, but there it was before his very eyes, and he felt his heart break in small pieces. Unbeknownst to him Aileen smiled evilly behind his back, knowing that she had him right where she wanted him, on his way out of the relationship with her sister.

" I have to go now, here's my cellphone number. If you ever need anything, someone to talk..I'll be there for you." She said, handing him a piece of paper which Corey took.

" Thanks." Aileen smiled before walking down the hallway.

Corey turned his attention back to the 'couple' before him, and he gasped. Joelle had taken Hunter's hand and stroked it lovingly as they talked. And Corey lost it. He stomped over and stared down at them menacingly.

" HOW COULD YOU?" he yelled, making Joelle and Hunter jump.

" Hey Baby, what's up?" she smiled and reached out for him but Corey slapped her hand away. " Don't touch me."

Joelle stared at him confused and Corey was about to talk again but he felt a strong hand grip his wrist hard.

" If you ever, EVER, touch her again like that I'll kill you." Hunter said thorugh gritted teeth.

Corey laughed bitterly and freed his hand. " And what are you going to do from down there, huh? YOU ALREADY DID ENOUGH!"

Now it was Hunter's turn to give him a questioning look but Corey ignored him.

" I would have never thought that you, YOU of all people, would play with me like that." He shouted at Joelle who looked like she was about to cry.

" What..what are you talking about?"

Corey laughed out loud. " As if I had to tell you, you know exactly what I'm talking about, you BOTH know!"

Joelle and Hunter exchanged confused looks, and Corey interpreted it totally wrong.

" Yeah I know what you two are doing behind my back. Tell me that, you're having fun, huh?" he shouted at Joelle again.

" I..what the…you think me..and…and..ME AND HIM?" Joelle stared at Corey, mouth open.

" I don't think, I know. Now that I think about it, why were you so eager to get him out of his pants, huh? And with all the blushing..you're a great actress, great..applause!" Corey said and clapped his hands.

" I just wanted to help!" Joelle shouted and jumped to her feet. " Baby, you don't really think that, right?"

Corey pushed her away and started to back away slowly. " Oh I do..how could you..I thought you loved me..no DON'T TELL ME NOW YOU DO.." he yelled at Joelle who had just opened her mouth to speak." And you…wasn't such a big mistake, was it? Oh no, how DARE you lay your hands on MY girl..oh wait, I'm sure your wife will be VERY interested in what I have to say!" Corey shouted and ran down the hallway as the tears started to fall.

Joelle stared after him, then turned back to Hunter whose gaze was settled on the floor.

" What was that all about? I mean..what did we..I.."

Hunter shook his head slowly. " I shouldn't have come back…"

Joelle dropped to her knees in front of him. " This is not your fault…he's just…I don't know.." and she laid her head in Hunter's lap and started to cry.

Hunter stroked her hair trying to calm her down, and he wished he wasn't tied to the wheelchair, he would go and beat some sense into his son.

Nobody noticed Aileen standing in a dark corner, grinning wickedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14, took me one hell of a week to write, thanks to a horrible writers block. It's a little short again, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Corey raced through the hallways, only one thing in his mind – revenge. Oh yes, he would pay back Hunter who had destroyed his perfect relationship with Joelle, so Corey could as well ruin his marriage for good. He knew Jay went to talk to Shane, so it was natural that this was his destination, Shane McMahon's office. Arriving there he banged loudly on the door, and it wasn't long before it was opened by a very annoyed looking owner of the WWE.

" What?" he snapped, but Corey pushed his way in and pulled Jay to her feet.

" What?" she asked confused.

" H..Hunter!" Corey shouted and gesticulated wildly. Jay's face fell and she gripped Corey's shoulders and shook him violently.

" What? What's with him? What happened? TALK!" she yelled, of course interpreting Corey's behavior totally wrong.

" He..he.." Corey stuttered, then dropped to the floor and began sobbing. " He's having an affair with Joelle!"

"What? No! You must be mistaken, this is…"

" I saw them!" Corey shouted between sobs, in his own mind completely convinced that he actually had.

Jay stared at her sobbing stepson on the floor mouth open, and his tears were all it took to convince her that he told the truth.

Stumbling backwards she fell into the chair she had sat in only minutes ago and started to cry hysterically. Shane immediately rushed to her side to calm her, but it was no use. Outside a few wrestlers and divas had overheard what was going on, and they immediately left in search for anyone who was willing to listen to the shocking news. Word spread like a fire through the arena and the so-called affair became the number one topic.

Hunter and Joelle didn't get any of this, they hadn't moved an inch since Corey's departure.

" Why would he think that?" Joelle asked quietly after she had stopped crying.

Hunter shook his head. " I don't know..we have to talk to him..we know it's not true." He said as he placed a hand gently on Joelle's cheek. She nodded and got to her feet, sniffing.

" We better go now." She proposed and wheeled Hunter through the hallways. Everywhere they went they received despising looks, and the conversations died down when they passed, leaving Hunter and Joelle wondering what the heck was going on. When they went by Chris and Morgan the two men shook their heads and turned their backs to them, and Hunter had finally had enough. He gripped Chris' arm tightly and forced him to turn around.

" Would anybody care to tell me what the hell is up with all of you?"

Chris stared at him for a long moment before speaking. " You should know, you got caught. I can't believe you, he's your son, dammit."

Hunter looked at him dumbfounded. " Got caught? I got caught doing what? What the hell.."

" You..and her." Morgan said pointing to Joelle. She and Hunter exchanged questioning looks, and then it dawned to them. The whole damn roster actually thought…. Hunter grinned, then his grin turned into a chuckle, and then he started laughing loudly.

" Don't tell me you really believe that crap!" he shouted between his laughter, and Morgan and Chris looked at him puzzled.

" I thought you were my friends.." Joelle said quietly. " I can't believe you'd ever think of me like that.."

" You..you're not..?" Chris asked confused, and Hunter stopped laughing.

" Look at me." And his face turned dead serious. Chris and Morgan turned to face him, and when they did Hunter looked Chris straight in the eye and said " I'm not having an affair with Joelle, or anyone for that matter. I love my wife, and only my wife. I always have, and I always will."

The two men studied Hunter closely, but there was nothing but honesty in his face as well as in his voice. Chris sighed with relief. " I..I'm sorry, it's just..well.. Corey said he saw you and…uh.."

" Whatever he thinks he saw, he got it completely wrong." Hunter said, and Morgan shot them a guilty look. " I'm sorry, too, man. But the whole arena is talking about it.."

" Oh wonderful.." Joelle groaned.

Chris fell silent for a minute then adressed Hunter again.

" You better talk to your wife, she stormed off a few minutes ago and.."

" Why? Oh..no..don't tell me that…" Hunter stuttered.

Chris nodded. " I'm afraid yes. From what I know Corey went straight to Jay and told her he saw you…"

Shane approached them, ignoring all of them except Hunter. He stood before his long time friend and just stared at him with an angry face. "Great job." Was all he said before leaving.

Hunter was about to say something but Joelle was faster. She grabbed Shane's arm.

" Shane, it's not true."

Shane looked at her, then at Hunter, then at Morgan and Chris who nodded in agreement.

" I'd say that too I were you." Shane snapped and attempted to leave again but Joelle tightened her grip on his arm.

"Shane, it is NOT true. He's my friend, that's all."

" You honestly think I'm in the condition to screw around anyway?" Hunter added.

Shane exhaled deeply. " Corey said that…" " I know, but whatever he saw, it's a big misunderstanding." Joelle said. Shane studied her closely as she looked at him with watery eyes which almost begged him to believe her. He sighed.

" I swear to God, man I didn't do shit." Hunter said with the same pleading look on his face, and Shane let himself convince.

" Fine. But what made him think that..you two..well.."

" I don't know." Joelle said sadly.

" Well, then you go find him and sort this out." Shane suggested, and turning to Hunter he added " And you, you're in some deep shit, bro, Jay stormed off, she took her bag with her, and she was mumbling something about 'wont let him get away with it again' and ' that's enough'. I have no idea where she went, but you better find her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days went by, and Hunter and Joelle were able to convince Ruby, Cameron and a few other's that there was no affair. But still most of the roster avoided any contact, much to the grief of Joelle, and what was worst for her, Corey was one of them, he wouldn't even look at her. She saw him talking to someone on the phone very often and assumed it was maybe Sue or his mother.

Hunter's mind was elsewhere since Jay's disappearing, she hadn't called and no one had heard from her ever since, not even Brice, and you could feel that she was missing. Hunter became snappish and aggressive, the only person he'd talk to in a normal tone was Joelle, and that was even more suspicious to those who still thought they had something going on.

Joelle walked through the hallways of the hotel they were staying in to check on Hunter. Arriving at his room he was forced to share with Brice she knocked but received no answer. She knocked again and opened the door. " Hunt? Are you here?"

No answer, but she heard muffled sounds from inside, so she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She found him lying on the floor in the middle of the small living room and immediately rushed to his side.

" Oh my god, what happened? You didn't try to stand up on your own, did you? Are you okay?" Hunter was silent for a minute then pressed a quiet "No" and pointed to the papers that were scattered around him. Joelle got on her knees and flipped through the documents, and gasped as soon as she read the one word in black bold letters that caught her attention.

_Divorce_.

She stared at the word for a few seconds, then back at Hunter who still laid on his stomach, his head resting on his forearms. She dropped the papers and crawled over to him, rubbing circles on his back as he sobbed silently.

" I..I'm so sorry.." she didn't know what else to say, so she fell silent and proceeded to calm him somehow.

They lost every feeling for time, the room was completely silent except for Hunter's desperate sobs when a knock on the door pulled them out of their thoughts.

Joelle got up to open the door and was met with the concerned face of Stephanie McMahon-Irvine.

" I thought I'd find you here."

" Steph, it's not what…" but Steph interrupted her. " I know..I know..I didn't believe it from the beginning. How is he?"

Joelle sighed and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

" Miserable..and..now…"

" What? Did something happen?" Steph asked with big worried eyes.

" I…I just came here to check on him and..when he wouldn't answer my knocks I got in..and he was lying on the floor and.." Joelle started to cry and Steph put her hands on the younger woman's shoulders.

" Joelle, what's wrong? Did something happen to him?"

" No..yes.. I mean..there were all these documents and…Jay sent him divorce papers."

Steph stared at Joelle, then pushed past her and burst through the door. Hunter had rolled over and laid on his back, his arms hiding his face. Steph dropped to her knees beside him and gently pulled his arms away, revealing his swollen and tear streamed face, and tears formed in her own eyes.

" I'm so sorry, we'll find a way.." she whispered and hugged him tightly. Joelle watched from the doorframe and decided to leave. Steph knew Hunter like forever, and if anyone could help him now it was her.

Joelle silently pulled the door close an turned to meet the hate filled gaze of Corey. " You don't have to steal yourself out of his room, we all know what you're doing in there."

Joelle's mouth went dry. " I'm NOT having an affair." She said quietly, but her words fell on deaf ears. Corey snorted and left her standing in the hallway where she slid down the wall and cries silently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know, again short chapter, but the next one will be long again, there's so much to happen which just didn't fit in here.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Joelle sat alone in the empty arena, lost in thoughts. What was happening to her? And why? What made Corey think she had an affair, and with Hunter of all people? All she felt for him was friendship, and somehow she felt responsible for his well being. All she had done was supporting her boyfriend's Dad in this hard time, and in her eyes there was nothing wrong with doing so. But obviously it was for Corey. For her boyfriend.

More like ex boyfriend, Joelle thought sadly and the tears came again. " Life is just not fair." She whispered to herself.

" Tell me about it.." came a deep male voice and Joelle jumped. Wiping the tears away she looked at Hunter with sad eyes. " Why us?"

Hunter sighed. " Because someone up there hates me." He said pointing to the roof.

Joelle studied him closely, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, he looked broken, he looked like hell. And she felt horrible for him, first the devastating match, then the injury, and now…

" Any news?" she asked hesitantly.

Hunter grimaced and nodded. " Our lawyer called me yesterday…he advised me to just sign the papers and send them back without making a scene..pfff.." he snorted and looked away.

" And..and..did..you?"

Hunter's eyes met her's again. " What do you think?" and Joelle knew there was no need to ask, of course he had not.

" But I did indeed send the papers back…just not in their original form."

Joelle sighed. " Don't you think that will cause even more trouble?"

" Sure..but they can't expect me to just give her up." Hunter responded. " For no reason."

I already did, Joelle thought sadly.

" You did, right?" Hunter asked empathic and she nodded. " What am I supposed to do? He wont even look at me…let alone talk to me, and when he does..it's just insulting.."

" I've known Corey for a _long_ time, that's just not like him. I just don't get it.." Hunter said, shaking his head.

" I know..he has never been that way, and we were hanging out before.."

Hunter was silent for a few minutes. " I can't remember that I ever did something to make him distrust me…okay I did, but that's something completely different,..and you know I'm just joking around with the girls.."

Joelle nodded. " Yeah..and I have been hurt myself, why should I return that favor then, I know how it feels…"

" And we really don't spend _that_ much time together.."

" Yeah, and you're married, I would never…" Joelle trailed off and met Hunter's smile. " Why are we looking for excuses anyway?" she said suddenly, smiling. " We know we didn't do anything wrong."

" So, what do we have? He came over when we were talking in the hallway..I'd be damned if I'd cheat on my wife in public for everyone to see, I may look a little stupid but I'm not."

" Apart from that you wouldn't betray her at all.." Joelle added.

" Exactly. Well..not again." He said quietly and Joelle nodded.

" We never did anything to make him suspicious, I love him, you love Jay….there's no reason…unless.." Their eyes met and they said in union " someone persuaded him."

" I'll be damned." Hunter grunted.

" But who would do such a thing?" Joelle wondered.

" Okay, who can we exclude?" Hunter exclaimed. " I'd start with Shane, and anyone who's still working here from my time. I know my boys, I'd go through hell and back for them. Same goes for Steph."

Joelle nodded. " Chris, Morgan, Ruby, Cameron, Selma, Felicitiy, Ivy…but that still leaves about 30 people. But I mean, who'd have a reason to break us up? And what reason would one have to ruin your marriage?"

" Maybe it wasn't about me…maybe I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Joelle watched him closely and saw his mind work. " You have a suspicion?"

Hunter looked at her. " Maybe." And he turned and wheeled through the curtain, leaving Joelle wondering who he had in mind. And she felt sorry for the poor soul if Hunter's assumption should turn out to be right, they'd better run for dear life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Corey wandered through the hallways, lost in his own world. He had talked to Aileen a lot lately who had advised him to just forget Joelle and move on, maybe see someone else to get over the heartbreak. But he couldn't forget the girl with the mesmerizing blue eyes so easily. He had avoided her, but everytime he had seen her he could see that she had been crying. She was pale and had lost the sparkle in her eyes. He had told Aileen, but she had convinced him that Joelle just felt sorry for herself and did that on purpose to make him feel guilty. But he had also seen Hunter who became more and more miserable every day. No wonder, he thought, he had heard about the divorce. Corey felt bad for Jay, now she had to go through the same mishap again, alone. This time there was no one to catch her since Brandon had moved to Kentucky with his wife Kim, and Jordan had been left completely in the dark about the whole disaster. And she was not the only one left alone, he also was. There was no one he could turn to, except Aileen, and Corey was very thankful that she stuck with him. Aileen had become a very close friend, and it didn't matter that they only talked on the phone, just hearing her voice helped him to get over the break up. Corey thought Aileen to be very wise for being only 16 and was glad having found a friend like her. And if anyone knew Joelle better than him it was her sister.

Corey rounded the corner and saw Hunter talking to someone on his cellphone, or better, argue with someone. Corey couldn't hear him, but by the look on Hunter's face Corey assumed that he was pretty mad, and he was proven right when Hunter flipped his phone shut and threw it against the wall, causing the apparat to shatter in hundreds of little pieces.

Corey started to approach him slowly but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Joelle coming towards him form the opposite direction. Corey hid behind a metal construction and watched the exchange between them. Hunter's facial expression had changed from rage to sorrow, and he talked to Joelle in a low voice. Joelle's face fell and she hugged him tightly before wheeling him away. Corey wondered what there was to talk about, but he remembered Aileen's words, there was nothing to talk, they just looked for excuses to be alone with each other. Corey's face hardened and he stomped away. No, he wouldn't forgive them as long as he lived.

An empty locker room somewhere at the arena 

" Two weeks?" Joelle asked with big eyes.

Hunter nodded sadly. " That's what he said, I shouldn't have teared the papers, now it's going to court. The trial is in two weeks. Seems she wants to get it over with as fast as possible."

Joelle's heart ached at the sight before him. The man before her, known to the world as the big bad Triple H, was nothing more than a shadow of his legacy. He was broken.

" We have to prevent that." She said suddenly, but Hunter shook his head.

" Too late. It's over."

Joelle stared at him, then gripped his shoulders tightly and shook him.

" NO! It's never too late. You can't give up now, you KNOW you did nothing wrong. We have to convince them somehow. You love her, don't you? How can you just sit here and watch her slip through your fingers?"

Hunter was silent for a few minutes, he knew Joelle was right. He wouldn't watch his wife leave him for no reason. He nodded. " Any suggestions?"

" Well, the trial is in two weeks? Then we have two weeks to find out who that sorry little asshole is and take him or her down." She said encouraging, her eyes sparkling menacingly.

Hunter smiled, Joelle reminded him of his wife.

" I wish I could beat them to a bloody pulp myself." He sighed. Joelle grinned. " I'll let you watch, front row." They left the locker room to start the investigation, Hunter still having a certain person in mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" And where did they go?" Aileen asked on the other end of the line.

" I have no idea, but we both know what they're doing, right?" Corey said bitterly.

" I'm so sorry, honey, you even have to watch them doing it under your own eyes. Isn't there a possibility to get away from them?"

" Uh..I don't think so." Corey sighed.

" Maybe I know. Listen, your Dad isn't a member of the active roster, right? I mean, he's old..and everything."

" No, he just comes along whenever he wants. Something with legend's privilege."

" But couldn't you go talk to your boss that he's distracting you? I mean, you just found out that he's your father, you shouldn't be forced to put up with him week in, week out. You'll never be able to built any kind of relationship to him like that." Aileen suggested.

Corey thought about it, and decided that she was right. Hunter was simply standing in his way, in every possible way there was. _Some kind of father_, he thought angry.

" And I wouldn't worry about my sister, just keep ignoring her, or if you don't want to even see her at all, you still could ask to be transferred to Smackdown." Aileen continued her manipulation.

" Uh, I don't think Shane would want to transfer a champion to another show, he'd make me loose the title, and I don't want that."

" I understand completely, honey, but what else could we do?"

Corey sighed. Aileen tried to help him in every possible way, but nothing seemed appropriate.

" I'll talk to Shane about Hunter, but I don't think he'll agree, they're very close friends."

" But he's your boss as well, and don't you think he wouldn't want his stars to be distracted from the outside? I mean…this is a heavy burden for you, think about the mental distress, what do you think your boss will do when you start loosing your matches, or don't show up at all? He'll search for reasons. And one of the reasons is your father." Aileen pointed out.

Corey was amazed. " I've never seen it from that point of view. You're right, he's standing in my way."

" That's what I'm talking about, hon. Think about it and call me back tomorrow, okay?"

" Sure thing, Lin. Bye, and thanks." Corey said.

" No thanks needed, I just want the best for you." Aileen said, and after hanging up she plopped down on her bed and laughed evilly. That was way easier than she had guessed. Now there was one more person to talk to, and since Corey trusted her and had told her everything about Hunter's past Aileen knew his wife was an easy catch in this little game. She carefully picked up the piece of paper and made a long call to Greenwich.

Meanwhile Hunter and Joelle had started their investigation and realized there was a long way to go since no one knew anything, or was willing to tell them. They had spend hours talking to most of the roster but had come nowhere.

They decided to call it a night and returned to the hotel. Riding the elevator to Hunter's floor Joelle sighed. " I'm afraid we wont get anything out of them, you shouldn't have threatened to beat them lifeless.."

Hunter grunted in frustration. " Excuse me, someone's ruining my life, what do you expect?" And in his mind he added ' And I'm pretty sure I know who' .

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, and they were met with the face of Brice which annoyed Hunter even more.

" What ?" he shouted and Brice turned serious. " Your wife called." Hunter stared at him mouth open. " What did she say?"

Brice shrugged and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. " Uh.. I don't know if I should…"

" You SHOULD or.." Hunter threatened and Brice threw his hands up.

" Okay, okay…uh..I am to tell you…to never even look her way again..and..she hopes you go..straight to hell and…take your little…sorry Joelle..tramp..with you…" Joelle was shocked, and her gaze settled on the floor as the tears fell from her eyes. Hunter took her hand and squeezed it, but he felt miserable himself, and Brice just stood there as an uncomfortable silence filled the hallway.

Soon the trio went their separate ways, Brice brought Hunter back to his room to get him ready for bed, and Joelle returned to her own room. Neither of them found sleep easily that night, including Jay and Corey, but there was one person who felt like the queen of the world and drifted off to a peaceful slumber, thinking proudly of all the trouble she had caused.

The WWE would come to Myrtle Beach/South Carolina, and Corey was somehow excited, Aileen had promised to come to the show.

Joelle was still miserable and had talked Shane into replacing her with Selma in her match with Felicity, excusing herself with mental indisposition, and Shane had agreed that she would only cut a short promo. The trial would occur in 9 days, and they still hadn't gotten anywhere despite the help of Steph who had agreed to support them in every possible way. She would try to cheer Hunter up, proposing to marry him afterwards, but Hunter wouldn't play along, and so Joelle would join in, telling Steph that Hunter would completely be at Chris' mercy which was an impossible status for the Game, but nothing worked, and so they gave up. Unbeknownst to them Hunter had been waiting for Raw to return to South Carolina, knowing that a certain someone would come to the show, but he had decided to keep it a secret from Joelle who said person was that he suspected.

When Raw started with its usual fireworks Hunter settled himself in front of one of the many monitors in the backstage area, looking for one single face in the crowd. When it was time for Corey's match against Bobby Hunter prayed for the camera man to go over the front row, aussuming that _if_ she was there she would sit as close as possible to Corey, and his prayers were answered. Corey had Bobby trapped in the corner and climbed the ropes to shower him with punches, much to the delight of the crowd who counted along loudly, and Hunter caught glimpse of the face he was looking for. There she sat, front row, and cheered loudly. Hunter grimaced disgusted and wheeled down the hallway to the curtain, sure that Corey would bring her backstage. He heard the bell ring and Ruby announce Corey as the winner, and after a few minutes Corey returned back stage, and to Hunter's relief, with Aileen. As soon as the curtain closed behind them Hunter gripped Aileen's arm and shot a warning look at Corey who stood puzzled.

" You excuse us for a minute?" he said, and not even waiting for an answer he dragged Aileen with him.

" Let go!" she shouted but Hunter tightened his grip on her wrist and she yelped in pain. Rounding the next corner Aileen finally was able to free herself and stared down at Hunter. " You're hurting me."

Hunter laughed bitterly. " And what the heck do you think you did to me?" he pressed through gritted teeth.

Aileen looked at him dumbfounded, then straightened herself. " I have no idea what you're talking about."

" No, of course not." Hunter shot sarcastically. " You're having fun destroying people's lifes?"

Aileen stared at him, knowing she had been caught. That old man obviously wasn't as stupid as he looked like.. She made an unimpressed face. " What if.."

" Listen, bitch, I don't know what you told my son to make him break up with your sister, and I'd say it's none of my business, but…" Aileen cut him off. " Hah! It IS none of your business."

" You MADE it my business, bitch, you're ruining MY marriage as well."

Aileen chuckled. " Who cares? As long as I get what I want.."

Hunter stared at her with a hateful face. " And where's the need to destroy MY life?"

Aileen laughed. " I hadn't planned on doing so, but it's your own fault. I mean, you did it once, you could as well do it again, and since you spent so much time with my sister.. you were pretty much the perfect choice. And let me tell you, it wasn't so hard to make your son believe what I had to say..oh by the way, your wife is such a nice person, oh she was devastated when I called her…"

Hunter couldn't believe his ears, there was that snake standing before him talking about HIS baby… " You..talked to..MY..wife?" he panted, feeling his blood boil.

" Oh I did indeed, shame on you, you're breaking her heart..again! This is so sad.." Aileen said with mock empathy, shaking her head, and Hunter silently prayed for someone to come to the rescue of that girl, otherwise he saw himself forced to kill her.

" What's going on here?" came the questioning voice of Joelle when she approached them. " I was looking for you all over…hey Lin." Joelle greeted her sister who smiled sweetly at her. Hunter grunted in despise and turned to Joelle. " I think I found the little betrayer." And he shot a menacing look at Aileen who shot a mock hurt look back. " Me? Why me?"

Joelle looked from Hunter to Aileen. " Her? I don't think so…" but she was interrupted as Hunter pulled a little dictation machine out of his pocket and pushed the play button.

"You're ruining MY marriage as well." Came the voice of Hunter, then the evil chuckle of Aileen. " Who cares as long as I get what I want."

Aileen's jaw dropped at she stared at Hunter whose turn it was now to grin at her. Joelle looked at the little black machine with big eyes, then at her sister.

" Joelle, he tricked me, I swear.." Aileen stuttered and started to back away slowly. Joelle gritted her teeth as reality sank in. It had been her own sister, someone she trusted with her life. Joelle felt her temper rise dangerously and lunged for Aileen but Hunter held her back.

" Save that for later." Joelle nodded, knowing he was right. " Besides, wouldn't it be much more fun to let Corey hear what his new best friend had to say?" he added and waved the machine around.

Joelle thought about it, them grinned. " It sure would. But I promised you I'd let you watch how I tear him or her apart."

" And I wouldn't want to miss this for the world." Hunter pointed out and Aileen gulped.

" Wha..what…" Joelle smiled sweetly. " You can be glad it will only be me.. I mean..look at him…what do you think he could do if he wasn't in the condition he is in at the moment?" Aileen shivered, she didn't dare to think about it. But then she saw her chance when Hunter and Joelle exchanged a look, and Aileen used that second to her advantage. She jumped and snatched the dictation machine out of Hunter's hand, then took off racing down the hallway with Joelle on her heel. When they passed Corey he stared after them confused then followed them to wherever they were going. The race proceeded through the whole backstage area, making people jump out of harms way and stare after the unlikely trio. Aileen rounded a corner and slowed down when she saw Hunter on the other end of the hallway, blocking her path. She had run in circles. Oh hell, she thought, what could he possibly do to stop me?, and she increased her tempo.

Aileen ran for dear life, but Joelle, having been trained by professionals for years, was just in a better physical condition. She lunged for Aileen and tackled her sister to the ground from behind. The machine went flying out of her hand and hit the floor a few feet before them. Aileen kicked Joelle off her and crawled towards the mechanical device, but the second before her fingers could grab it the apparat was snatched out of her reach, and she looked up to find herself eye to eye with a very pissed off Cerebral Assassin, and Aileen felt her throat tighten.

" Game over." Hunter said menacingly as Corey finally approached them.

" What the hell is going on?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Corey looked expextantly from Aileen to Hunter to Joelle, waiting for an explanation. This was quite a sight, Aileen kneeled on the floor in front of Hunter with Joelle wrapped around her legs, preventing her from escaping. " Let her go." He demanded but Joelle made no attempts to move, so he pushed his ex girlfriend off her sister and helped her to her feet.

" Now, what's going on here?"

" Nothing." Aileen blurted and straightened her clothes.

" That didn't look like nothing. You chased her around the whole arena, you could have hurt her." Corey affronted Joelle who had gotten to her feet as well and stood beside Hunter.

" Maybe, but we'd be even at least." She said firmly.

Corey laughed. " I forgot, you love to hurt people, you and your little toy."

Joelle flinched at his words and shot a glance at Hunter who, to her surprise, stayed completely calm.

" Corey, I told you some time ago you're a smart boy, you should know who your friends are." He said, shooting daggers at Aileen.

Corey nodded. " I DO know who my real friends are, and that doesn't include you two."

Hunter sighed and raised the dictation machine to push the play button, but Aileen interrupted him.

" Honey, they've tricked me, they forced me to say all these things, I swear, they just need someone to load the guilt on." She said, placing her hand on Corey's arm.

Corey looked at Hunter. " What is this?"

" This is the truth, son."

Corey laughed. " This is so weird to actually hear YOU talk about truth and everything, you had some problems telling the truth in the past, didn't you? What makes you think I'd believe you now?"

" Like he said, you're a smart boy." Joelle said, taking the machine from Hunter and pushing the play button.

Corey listened intently to the words that had been spoken, then stared at Aileen with big eyes.

" Did you call Jay?"

" Uh..well..I…uhm…" she stammered, then nodded. " Yeah..uh..I mean…someone had to tell the poor woman what kind of husband she married there…right?..and..I just wanted to..encourage her a little bit…she..doesn't need him..she's better off without him after what he did." At these words Hunter lost it.

" YOU CAN BE SO DAMN GLAD…SO GLAD… THAT I CAN'T STAND ON MY OWN FEET!!" he yelled and Aileen took a step backwards. That old man in the wheelchair was no threat to her, she knew that, but he sure as hell was intimidating.

Corey stepped in front of her. " Don't yell at her, it's not her fault!"

Hunter and Joelle stared at him mouth open, not believing he actually still took Aileen's side who smiled at them sweetly from behind Corey's back.

" No, it's yours. You, you just can't keep your hands to yourself, I hope someone castrates you soon. And you, you let yourself seduce, I can't believe you. I hope you two become very happy together." Corey said bitterly before taking Aileen's hand and walking away.

Joelle stared after them aghasted. Even after hearing what Aileen had said Corey still was under her spell, and Joelle thought desperately of something else that could be done to convince him that it all had been a big misunderstanding.

" We have to think of…" she started to tell Hunter, but stopped when she turned to discover that he was gone. She looked around but he was nowhere in sight.

Joelle sighed and wandered through the hallways in search for him, only to be told by Shane that he had left a few minutes ago with Brice.

Joelle cut her promo, then returned immediately to the locker room to change and drove back to the hotel. She rode the elevator to Hunter's floor and knocked on his door, but received no answer. She tried the knob but found the door locked.

Worried she returned to her own room and opened the door to find a white envelope on the floor. She picked it up and took out the note to read it.

_My dear Joelle,_

_Life's a bitch, and I'm sorry to say that, but so's your sister. She took away the one thing that was left in my life, the most important one, and the one I loved the most. I'm returning home to talk to my wife, wish me luck, maybe she's willing to listen. Thank you for standing by my side, but that's something I have to do by myself. If you ever feel the need to lean on someone, lean on Steph, she wont let you down. And of course you can always count on me too._

_H._

Joelle sighed, and then she did something she hadn't done in a long time. She kneeled in front of her bed and prayed, for Hunter to make his wife believe him, for Corey to realize what a snake Aileen was, and for herself to find the strength to get over the nightmare that was her life. After a few minutes she got to her feet and left her room, she needed someone to talk to, and she knew Steph was her only option at the moment.

Arriving at her room Joelle knocked softly, and a few seconds later the door was opened by Chris Jericho.

" Yes?"

" Uh..is..uhm..is Steph there?" Joelle stuttered, feeling like a little kid in the presence of the King of the World.

" She is, may I ask who's here to see her?"

" Uhm..Joelle.."

Chris nodded and disappeared into the room, and seconds later the door was fully opened by Steph.

" Hey, girl..what's wrong?" she asked when she noticed Joelle's miserable face.

" I..I..well.." but Steph wouldn't let her finish, instead she ushered Joelle inside.

" Chris, do you mind?" she asked sweetly and Chris rolled his eyes. " Fine, I'll go." And after giving his wife a quick kiss he left the room.

" Okay what's wrong?" Steph asked after she had settled herself on the couch and pulled Joelle down beside her.

Joelle sighed and started to tell Steph what had happened at the arena and Corey's reaction, then she pulled Hunter's note out of her pocket and gave it to Steph. The older woman read it over before speaking.

" When's the trial?"

" Next week." Joelle said sadly.

" Well, let's pray for him. I've known Jay for a long time, I don't think she'll change her mind so easily. You know, she was devastated then, and I'm pretty sure she's devastated now. It'll remind her of then, and it could happen that she raises herself in the long forgotten pain, and then it looks pretty bad for him."

Joelle nodded and Steph continued. " Your boyfriend really did not believe one word?"

" No..he said there was no reason to believe us, since Hunter'd have problems telling the truth anyway."

Steph shook her head. " We have to get through him somehow."

Joelle sighed. " That seems impossible."

Steph smiled. " Nothing's impossible when your last name is McMahon. I think I know what we have to do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their next destinatin was Columbia, and Joelle and Steph had worked out a plan. And since the WWE was still in South Carolina they were pretty sure it'd work. Steph had talked to Hunter on the phone and had told him what they had in store for Aileen, and Hunter had begged them to get it over with since there were only 2 days left before the trial. Jay had refused to talk to him at all, she had even moved out.

Joelle paced around Steph's room nervously, thinking about her role in the whole thing. Could she face her sister without ripping her apart? She didn't think so, but she had to try. She couldn't let Steph, and Hunter down.

Raw started with the usual explosion and Joelle met up with Steph to get over the plan one more time. Everything was set up, and Joelle left for the gorilla position, her match was up next. Joelle left Luna,one of the newer divas, battered and bruised in the ring after she had imagined it was her sister. When she returned backstage Steph was already waiting for her.

" C'mon, let's go."

Corey's match was up next, and Joelle waited impatiently for the ring of the bell that meant the end of it. Then the sound finally came, and after a few minutes Corey returned backstage where he met up with Aileen. That was the clue. Steph and Joelle approached them from behind and Steph tapped Corey on the shoulder.

" Oh..hey Steph."

" Corey, do you have a minute, there's something I need to discuss with you. Shane's in an important meeting so he asked me to do him the favor."

Corey nodded and followed Steph, and when they rounded the nearby corner she stopped him.

Corey looked at her confused when he noticed a woman standing there, holding a little camera. He opened his mouth to speak but Steph wouldn't let him.

" That's Hanna, one of my best employees." She introduced the woman who eyed him disapprovingly.

" Now, shut up, and watch." She instructed and pointed to Joelle and Aileen.

" I need to talk to you." Joelle said and Ailen chuckled. " About what? You lost, there's nothing left to say."

" I may have lost my boyfriend, thanks to you, yes, but I wont let you get away with destroying Hunter's marriage. He has nothing to do with it."

"Aw, you feel sorry for the old man, huh? "

" No, he's my friend, and he's Corey's Dad. And you…."

Aileen interrupted her. " I don't have time for your whining." And she started to walk away when Joelle gripped her wrist tightly.

" You can go, but not before you tell me why."

" Why? You wanna know why?" Aileen laughed bitterly. " Let me see. Mom and Dad always favored you, you had the better grades, more friends, and you always got the better boys. Now you got the better job, and again a great guy. I'm just sick of watching you destroying my life, so I can as well destroy yours.And since you spent your whole freetime with that stupid old man..well..one could think you really cared for him."

Joelle shook. "I do, but I love Corey, and I know he loved me. I'd never do anything to hurt him. And neither would Hunter, he's married, he loves his wife."

Aileen chuckled. " Well, Corey thinks you did. And it wasn't hard to convince him. He loved you so much it made him insane seeing you with that stupid old bastard. Pfff..Triple H..serves him right anyway."

" But why? What did he ever do to you? You don't even know him." Joelle shouted.

" What he did? Hah, what about he just bored me to death? He's a lousy performer, a second class wrestler, Cerebral Assassin my ass!" Aileen shouted back.

Joelle blinked. " You..you destroy his life because you don't like his character? ARE YOU INSANE? Do you know that his wife has filed in a divorce?"

Aileen shrugged. " Who cares. I certainly don't. But I tell you that, Corey is mine, at least until I find something else to keep me satisfied, so stay away from him. Hey, you can go comfort that stupid little cripple, he might need it. When's the trial? The day after tomorrow? Aw poor Hunter. How's he gonna convince his poor wife that he never touched you?" she laughed.

Joelle had had enough. She punched Aileen square in the face and threw her to the ground.

Behind the corner Steph turned to Corey who was white like the wall. " You heard enough?" Corey gulped and tried to calm himself. There was no affair? Aileen had played with him the whole time? What…

Corey still hadn't moved nor had he said a word. His heart raced as reality sank in. Joelle and Hunter were friends, that was all. Aileen had manipulated him, he had suspected his girlfriend, the woman he loved, and his father.

Corey felt his temper rise and stormed towards the two women who were fighting on the floor. He pushed Joelle of Aileen and gently pulled her to her feet.

Steph adressed Hanna. " You got it?" She nodded. " You bet."

Steph smiled and took the camera from her. She took the tape out and handed it to Hanna. " I need you to send that tape to a lawyer in Greenwich as fast as possible. Here's the address." And she handed her a piece of paper. " Thanks, now hurry!" and Hanna ran down the hallway to fulfil her mission. Steph smiled and watched her leave, then went to join the little group.

" Corey, thank god you're here, she attacked me from behind and…" Aileen groaned and held her hand out to him but Corey made no attempts to help her up.

" How could you." He said shaking and turned to Joelle who looked at him with watery eyes.

" I..I god I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have doubted you..she…"

Joelle started to cry. " I can't believe you really thought of me like that."

Corey felt like crap. He had hurt the woman of his dreams with his stupid suspicions despite her affirmations that she had never even thought of hurting him, and what was even worse, he had almost destroyed his own fathers life. Realizing that he gasped. The trial was in two days, Jay would divorce from Hunter, not knowing what evil game Aileen had played.

" I..I need to…call.." but Steph held him back. " That's already taken care off, don't you worry."

Corey stared at her. " Uh..the camera..?" Steph nodded. " If Jay isn't convinced by a tape then I don't know what else would."

Corey sighed with relief before turning his attention back to Aileen who had gotten to her feet in the meantime.

" How low can anyone go? Only because you're jealous of your sister? Hell, go find yourself your own boyfriend. And do you have any idea what that divorce would have done to my father? "

Aileen lowered her head and sighed. That was not how she had things planned to happen.

" No, you don't. You don't care for anyone but yourself. No wonder everybody prefers Joelle's company." Corey said firmly and took Joelle's hand.

" Baby, please forgive me, I'm so sorry..I love you."

Joelle sniffed. " I love you too, but you really hurt me. I need time.." Corey nodded in understanding, promising to himself that even if it'd take forever, then he'd wait forever.

He hugged Joelle tightly and realized how much he had missed her. Joelle sighed deeply as she buried her face in the crook of Corey's neck. That was where she belonged, it was clearer to her than ever before, and her mind drifted to Hunter. Let's pray the package will arrive on time, she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joelle and Corey had had a long talk with Corey apologizing over and over again, but Joelle had also told him they'd need time to get back to normal to which Corey had agreed wholeheartedly.

The day after Steph had received a phone call from Jay while she, Corey and Joelle had sat together during lunch. Jay had been in tears, thanking Steph and Joelle for saving her marriage. She had moved back in with Hunter and tried everything to make it up to him which Hunter of course greatly appreciated.

The weeks went by and Joelle and Corey slowly started to get back to normal. They'd spend their whole freetime together and Corey was glad to have his precious girlfriend back. Aileen was long forgotten.

Also, Corey started to call Hunter on a regular base, having accepted the fact of him being his father. And it was also Hunter who talked Corey into calling Trina and sort things out with her. Corey agreed and had the longest conversation with his mother, and in the end he forgave her and promised to call her more often, much to Sue's relief.

And the good news continued. Brandon and Kim were expecting their first child, and although Corey hadn't talked to his brother in months he was very happy for him.

His relationship with Jordan became more and more stable, and when the WWE came to town he'd visit her and his two nieces alongside Joelle.

But what bugged Corey, and the whole roster, was that nobody had seen Hunter during the last 2 months, although Corey talked to him on the phone every week, but Hunter would always find an excuse not to join them on the road.

Lost in thoughts Corey sat on the announcers table when he was pulled out of his own world by Joelle.

" Penny for your thoughts."

Corey sighed and put his arm around her shoulder. " Hunter.."

" You miss him, right?"

He nodded. " I haven't seen him for almost 9 weeks now, he acts weird on the phone. I'm starting to worry…"

Joelle squeezed his hand. " I'm sure he's fine, maybe he's just busy with the rehab."

They walked to the back together and Corey tried to call Hunter but all he got was the voicemail. He sighed and flipped his phone shut to prepare for his match.

The show went by as scripted and Corey returned to the locker room to change, but he stopped when he heard loud voices from pushed the door open and stared at the sight before him.

There was Hunter, STANDING in the middle of the room, surrounded by his co workers. His eyes met Corey's and he grinned.

" Surprise."

Corey's face lit up and he almost jumped his father to hug him.

" But..what..why…you didn't tell me!" he shouted laughing and released the man on crutches.

" Well…surprise?" Hunter said still grinning.

" How long?" Corey asked excitedly.

" 3 weeks."

" And you didn't tell anybody." Corey almost pouted and Hunter blushed a little.

" Well…I was busy.." he said, grinning sheepishly.

Corey knew exactly what he was talking about. " Poor Jay."

"The hell! Poor me!!" Hunter said and wiggled his brows. At that moment Jay decided to enter the men's locker room, causing a round of shrieks.

" Oh pul-ease, there's nothing I haven't seen before." She said, rolling her eyes.

" But you still shouldn't see it." Bobby shouted and wrapped the towel he was wearing tighter around the lower part of his body.

Corey changed and left the locker room with Hunter and Jay, and they joined Joelle in the backstage area. The four decided to return to the hotel together with Hunter sprawled out in the back and Jay on top of him, Corey in the driver's seat, and Joelle beside him.

Jay's and Hunter's room was on the floor above Joelle's and Corey's, and after saying their 'good nights' the couples went their separate ways, and when Corey slid between the covers he pulled Joelle in his arms.

" I love you." He whispered and placed a kiss on her cheek. Joelle smiled. " I love you, too."

They lay like that for a few minutes until the silence was broken by the muffled sound of a bedpost hiting the wall in a steady rhythm. Corey and Joelle looked at each other and grinned, knowing exactly from which room the sounds were coming from.

Soon the whole hotel went to sleep, except for two certain couples, the only sound that could be heard was the constant knocking of two bedposts against the wall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't own Hanna, she owns herself. LoL 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The days turned into weeks which again turned into months, and Corey could say that for the first time in his young life he was truly happy. His relationship with his mother had gone back to normal, Hunter got better and better with every passing day, and Joelle became the center of his being. Corey thought himself to be the luckiest guy on earth with the woman of his dreams by his side and a bunch of the greatest friends anyone could ever wish for.

Also he and Jordan became very close, they'd spend hours talking on the phone, and despite the problems they had had in the past Corey grew to love his sister.

The WWE came to Amarillo/Texas, and upon entering the locker room Corey was greeted by Chris, Bobby and Cameron. " Hey Champ, Shane wants to see you after your match." Cameron said, and Corey nodded. They got ready together and left for the catering area where, to no ones surprise, Hunter was sitting comfortably in one of the many chairs, leaned back against his wife who sat in a chair behind him.

" Hey Pops." Corey greeted, having decided to adress his father properly whenever talking to him.

" Did you already talk to Shane?" Hunter asked, smiling broadly.

" No..after my match..why? Is there something I should know?"

" Naw..don't wanna spoil the surprise.." Hunter started but got slapped by Jay. "SSsssssh.."

Corey looked from Hunter to Jay, then shrugged. A stagehand came up to them, telling them there were 10 minutes left before their match was about to start, so the four left catering and waited behind the curtain for their clue.

Corey was teaming with Bobby against Chris and Cameron, and after the match ended as scripted Corey left his friends for Shane's office where he was greeted with his boss already waiting for him.

" Come in, come in, have a seat." Shane said and made himself comfortable behind his desk.

" Is there a problem, Shane?" Corey asked curiously. Shane smiled.

" Yes and no. Let me ask you something, how long have you been our IC champion now?"

Corey thought about it before answering. " Almost 8 months."

Shane nodded. " I think your title reign will come to an end, like, the pay per view in two weeks." Corey stared at him, he had known that he could loose the title any time, but he wasn't prepared to loose it so soon. He was about to speak but Shane continued.

" I understand, Corey, I know what the title means to you, but it's time to pass the belt to someone else."

Corey looked down at his hands and nodded. Of course he couldn't keep the championship for the rest of his career, but still it hurt him somehow having to drop the title.

" Corey." He looked up and saw Shane smiling at him. " In your match with Bobby at No Way out you will loose your title to him, but this isn't all I have to say. You know we're already on the road to Wrestlemania." Corey nodded, and Shane continued. " Well, Corey, you and Chris will take part in the tournament for the World Heavyweight Championship, the finals will be the main event at Wrestlemania."

Corey almost fell out of his chair as he stared at Shane, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

" So, what do you say?" Shane asked, already knowing the answer.

Corey's mind raced, he would get a chance at the Heavyweight title, at WRESTLEMANIA, for chrissake. There was nothing to think about.

" I'm ready to pass my belt to Bobby right now." Corey said excitedly and Shane laughed.

" Wait til No Way Out, the tournament starts on Raw the Monday after the pay per view. Okay, that's all, tell your buddies, go back to the hotel, get some rest, and I'll see you next week."

The men shook hands and Corey practically bounced down the hallway and burst through the locker room door.

" What?" Bobby asked curiously, of course they wanted to know what Shane had to say.

Corey grinned at him and patted his belt that was flung over his shoulder. " My friend, that baby here is yours."

Bobby stared at Corey, then at the belt. " Wha..what?" Corey nodded. " Bobby Orton, it will be my honor to pass you this championship at No Way Out."

You could see the words enter Bobby's mind, and when they did he jumped and hugged Corey tightly.

" Are you serious? OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed and jumped around the room with Chris, Cameron and Corey laughing at him. The first one to stop was Chris.

" Hey, but.. why..I mean, why would Shane make you loose the title? You work hard, the fans love you.." Bobby stopped dancing around. " Yeah, what's in store for you?"

Corey grinned broadly and shrugged. " Oh, not much, I'll just take part in the tournament for the Heavyweight title."

The locker room fell completely silent, and then all at once his friends crushed Corey in a big bear family hug. " Are you shitting us??" Cameron shouted.

Corey laughed. " No..and it's getting better. The finals will be the main event at Wrestlemania." The group stared at him, then went for family hug round 2.

" Man, this is awesome." Chris exclaimed. Corey turned to his best friend. " It is, I will take part in the tournament, and so will you."

Chris eyes grew bigger with every passing second. " No..wha..I..really?" Corey nodded, and Chris shrieked loudly before pulling the soon-to-be ex IC champ in another bear hug.

The guys talked a little longer before changing and driving back to the hotel where Corey met up with Joelle to tell her the amazing news. She almost burst of joy and the smile on her face remained for the rest of the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No Way Out came and Bobby was as excited as can be, and when it was time for the title match he was a nervous wreck.

The match went by as scripted, and Corey lost his title in front of a more than shocked audience. Bobby was in tears when he returned backstage, holding his newly won prize and stroking the belt lovingly. Of course the guys went celebrating that night, returning in the early morning hours to get some rest before the Raw show in the evening.

Corey was unable to sleep, the tournaments would start today, he would face Juan Colon, the son of Carlito (Carribean Cool), for a spot in the quarter-finals.

Raw started with the usual explosion, and Corey couldn't wait for his match to start. And when it did, Shane nodded satisfied as he watched on the monitor in his office. Corey dominated Juan during the entire match and beat him via pinfall, entering the next round.

And so it continued during the next shows, Corey beat his opponent to enter the semi-finals where he would face Chris.

The next Raw show was held in Tulsa/Oklahoma and Corey was very excited, he would face Chris for the spot in the finals. Also fighting for the honor of performing at the finals at Wrestlemania were Cameron and Morgan.

Corey's match was first, and in his eyes it was the most intense one of his career with both men giving everything they had. After 25 minutes the fight was over with Corey pinning Chris after driving him to the mat with a powerbomb, and the crowd cheered loudly when Ruby announced Corey as the winner of the match and the first finalist to compete at Wrestlemania.

Corey returned backstage, exhausted and not quite realizing that he would perform on the grandest stage of them all, but reality hit him as soon as Joelle almost knocked him to the ground and showered him with kisses.

_I'm going to Wrestlemania_, Corey thought amazed. After a lot of hugs and congratulations Corey settled himself in the backstage area to watch the match between Cameron and Morgan. Whoever won would be his opponent at the pay per view, and Corey studied both men's moves intently.

The match went back and forth, Cameron received one hell of a beating, but having The Icon's blood running through his veins he came out of the match as the winner. Corey exhaled, his opponent for Wrestlemania would be the two time World Heavyweight Champion, Cameron Hickenbottom, and he knew this match would take him to the limit.

He left his spot and returned to the locker room where Cameron was already changing.

" Looks like it will be the both of us." Cameron pointed out and Corey nodded.

They showered and changed to return to the hotel where Corey immediately called Hunter who beamed with pride. " I hope you know what an honor it is to be in the main event at WM. That's our super bowl."

" I know..I can't believe it.." Corey exclaimed.

" And don't underrate Cameron, there's a lot more to him than he has shown yet. This will be some serious piece of crap to beat him."

" I know, uhm..will you be there?" Corey asked.

Hunter laughed. " You bet your ass I will. Listen, I gotta go..stupid rehab."

" Kay, talk to you soon. Bye."

" Son? Make me proud."

After the phone call Corey slid between the sheets and drifted off to a peaceful slumber, not knowing this had been the last time he'd talk to his father.

Wrestlemania was just around the corner and Shane had removed Corey and Cameron from the Raw card, giving them a free Monday night to relax and prepare for the next Sunday. About halfway during the show Shane walked up to them, telling them to meet him in the conference room after the show. So the whole roster made their way to said room, and upon arriving there they immediately noticed Jay sitting in one of the chairs, her eyes red and puffy, her hair and clothes a mess. Corey and his friends stared at her confused as did the rest of the roster, and they exchanged worried looks.

" May I have your attention, please." Shane said and the muffled conversations died down. Jay exhaled and stood up.

" Thank you for coming…uhm..you're probably wondering why I'm here..but..you see…" she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. " Uhm…Hunter..is..pretty bad…I know, you all saw the advances he was making..and..we thought he was over the worst…but…he's not.."

Corey felt Joelle's hand on his shoulders but he didn't even pay attention to her, all he saw was Jay standing in front of them trying to fight back the tears, and he knew something horrible had happened.

" He..uh..he's in hospital right now and…well..it doesn't look good.." the last words weren't more than a whisper, and glancing around Corey was met with empathic faces.

" What happened.." he said quietly, mentally preparing for the worst.

" His…knees..uhm..there's..an infection and…he's ..in a coma right now…" Jay was unable to continue, the pain in her heart was almost killing her and she let the tears fall.

" I..just wanted..to ask you..to pray..for him…they..don't know..if he'll..make it.." Shane was by her side in a heartbeat to catch her as she broke down and sobbed on the floor.

Corey's heart raced, he had heard enough. He jumped up and stormed out of the room, he felt like being alone.

Corey found it almost natural when he found himself at ringside, and he hid under the announcers table to let the tears fall. _This just wasn't fair_, he thought,_ why was this happening to him? Now that everything finally had seemed to be fine.._

He didn't know how long he sat under the table, but when he returned to the back the hallways were dark and deserted, the locker room door was locked. Corey sighed, fortunately the back door was still open, so he left the arena and walked back to the hotel.

Entering the room he shared with Joelle he saw her sitting on the bed, and upon seeing him she rushed towards him and hugged him tightly.

" Where have you been? I was worried sick…" Corey hugged her back and sighed.

" Just..alone.." Joelle pulled away and took his face in her hands. " You could have told me…" and after a few seconds she added " I understand, Baby, I'm so sorry..but I just know he'll make it…"

Corey nodded. " Let's pray."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Corey and Joelle missed the Hall Of Fame ceremony to call Jay for an update on Hunter, but his condition was still critical and he hadn't woken up. The infection wouldn't pass off, so he was moved to intensive care. Corey hung up, feeling miserable and helpless.

" I should be there…with him.."

" But you're in the main event tomorrow, you can't just…" "Can't what? Joelle, there's a chance that we loose him, how can I go to Wrestlemania and pretend everything's just fine?"

Joelle sighed, of course he was right. Family was just more important than a title shot, and with Corey it was something different. He had missed a father his whole life, and now that he had found and accepted him the chances were 50:50 that he would loose him, for good.

Corey excused himself and left the hotel room. He wandered around to the nearby park and sat on a bench. What should he do? Go on to WM and win the belt, leaving his father alone where Corey knew he might need him? Or miss WM and the chance at the title for his father's sake?

Corey had never been so confused, and in his confusion he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number he had never dialed before. A female voice answered after a few rings.

" Hello, this is Kim Levesque."

" Yes, uhm..this is..Corey..Corey Johnson…is..Brandon around?"

" Hang on." Kim said and after a few seconds Corey heard the voice of his brother.

" Hello."

Corey gulped. " Brandon?"

The line went silent, and Corey was afraid he had been hung up on.

" Corey?"

" Uh..yes…I.."

" What?"

Corey sighed. " I need your help." He whispered.

The line went silent again for a few minutes before Brandon answered. " Talk."

Corey told him about his conflict and finished " And I thought you..well..you could..tell me what to do..I…I don't know…"

Back in Kentucky Brandon had listened intently at what Corey had to say, he really sounded desperate, and Brandon could feel him. But he also was confused, he hadn't heard from Corey in months, and now he had turned to him of all people for advice. And somehow it made Brandon proud. " Go and win that title."

Corey gasped. " But..Dad..he might.." " Yes..he might..or he might not, we don't know. But what I know is that he wouldn't want you to miss the chance to become World Heavyweight Champion because of him. And you're not leaving him alone, Mom is with him, she practically lives at the hospital. I talked to Jordan, and I'll fly out to Greenwich this evening. She will be at the show if you need something."

Corey sighed, Brandon was right. He knew Hunter, he'd want for him to go to WM. He thanked Brandon and hung up to return to the hotel and inform Joelle about his decision.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Corey was startled by the loudest explosin he'd ever heard, and he grabbed Joelle's hand and rushed down the hallway to watch the beginning of the biggest show of the year. He had never performed in front of so many people, and he was scared. This was probably the greatest moment in his career, his first Wrestlemania, and to top it he was in the main event. Jordan had flown in this morning and Corey was glad to have his sister by his side.

They were joined by Chris, Cameron, Morgan and Bobby, and together they watched the first matches until it was time for Joelle to leave for her match. She'd take part in a Diva battle royal, her biggest rival being Ivy in this match-up.

The men watched intently at what was going on in the ring, and Corey was amazed at how Joelle had improved her skills, she turned out to be serious competition for Ivy. Corey held his breath when Ivy whipped Joelle in the ropes, but she held on, and Ivy stormed towards her. Joelle ducked and pulled the ropes down with her, and Ivy sailed out of the ring and hit the floor, leaving Joelle alone in the ring and as the winner of the match. Corey beamed with pride and welcomed his girlfriend back with a huge bear hug.

" Now all you have to do is follow my example." She laughed and Cameron raised a brow at them. " We'll see." He grinned.

Corey excused himself and left for the catering area to grab a bottle of water when he saw Jordan approach him slowly. She hung her head, and when she looked at him with big eyes Corey almost dropped the bottle. She had been crying, it was obvious, her face was swollen and wet from the tears that still rolled down her cheeks.

Corey caught Jordan when she stumbled forwards and he felt her shaking.

" What's wrong?" he asked concerned, but all he got for an answer were silent sniffs and sobs.

" Jordy, what's wrong?" Corey asked again, starting to panic.

" Dad…" she sobbed, her voice hoarse and not more than a whisper.

" What? What's with him?"

Jordan slowly shook her head. " He's gone.." she whispered before bursting into tears again.

Corey felt his stomach turn and the room began to spin. _No he couldn't be.._

" But..no..why…I…what.." he stuttered and Jordan pulled away. " I..talked…to Mom…the infection..he's…too weak…they couldn't….do..anything…"

Corey felt hot tears run down his cheeks, and he pulled Jordan in another tight hug, and together they cried over the loss of their father in the middle of the hallway.

Corey's mind was blank, but at the same time a thousand thoughts ran through his head, and he saw his world shatter in millions of little pieces before his very eyes. The pain in his heart was too much to bear, and he thought about running, just leaving, no matter where to.

But his rational side took over, there was Jordan who needed him now more than ever, and there was the big match at the end of the night.

The match. How could he go out there and perform when his father had just passed away? And Corey decided to go talk to Shane and ask him to replace him. He told Jordan about his decision, but she shook her head.

" That's not what he would have wanted."

Brandon had said the same, Corey thought, but still, he had just lost his father, this was completely different.

" I have an idea." Jordan said and proposed her suggestion. Corey nodded in agreement, and after they cried together again they went in search for Shane.

When the roster found out what had happened there was a crying marathon back in the locker room. Cameron broke down at the loss of his godfather, and so did Joelle. After they had been informed about Jordan's idea by Shane they all agreed to attend, of course.

Before the main event took place Shane appeared on top of the ramp, followed by every active wrestler, stagehand, camera man and staff in the company, much to the surprise of the audience. Shane stepped in front of the group with Corey and Jordan by his side and cleared his throat before taking the microphone.

" Ladies and Gentleman, I'm standing before you with sad news. We have been informed that Paul Michael Levesque aka. Hunter Hearst Helmsley, known to the world as Triple H, has passed away ."

Shocked gasps filled the arena, and Corey put his arm around Jordan's shoulder who received empathic looks from the crowd.

Shane continued his speech and finished with the words "..but the Game will never be over. This night we will pay tribute to the life of Triple H."

The audience cheered and clapped loudly and the 'Triple H' chants started. After the bell had been rung ten times 'Goodbye is not forever' started to blast through the speakers and a video clip was shown on the Tron, reliving Hunter's most memorable moments such as his title wins, his proposal to Jay in the middle of the ring and his greatest matches.

The wrestlers joined in the applause of the crowd and returned backstage where they expressed their condolences to Corey and Jordan.

Shane approached them. " I..I don't know what to say…" Corey sighed and returned the hug.

" You don't..have to go..out there tonight.."

" I owe him." Corey whispered as a fresh wave of tears hit him, and Shane nodded.

They heard Ruby announce the main event and Corey joined Cameron at the gorilla position.

Cameron was announced first and he stepped through the curtain after the men wished good luck to each other and hugged.

Corey was a nervous wreck, this was the worst and best night of his life at the same time.

He straightened himself when the first sounds of his entrance music hit, and when he appeared on top of the ramp his music was cut and Motorheads 'The Game' started to play. Corey slowly made his way down the ramp and climbed the apron. He took a big sip of his water and spat it high in the air, and the crowd cheered loudly. He jumped over the ropes and looked back at the Tron were a picture appeared, a picture of him and Hunter, both grinning broadly. Corey felt the tears come again but he fought them back and faced Cameron in the middle of the ring.

The bell rang, and the two men locked up. Cameron gained the advantage and took Corey in a front head lock, but Corey whipped his opponent in the ropes only to be taken down with a shoulder block. Getting to his feet Corey received a few straight right hands before reversing and taking Cameron in a hammer lock. Cameron tried to free himself from Corey's grip several times, but when Corey wouldn't let go Cameron bent forward, lifting Corey with him, and let himself fall backwards, driving Corey to the mat again. Corey let go off Cameron's arm and rolled out of harms way when Cameron attempted a leg drop. Corey took Cameron in a figure four leg lock, but Cameron was able to reach the ropes, so Corey let go when the ref called for a clean break. The two men jumped to their feet and stood nose to nose before circling each other and locking up again. Corey backed Cameron in the corner and hit him with a few chops before kicking his opponent hard in the guts. Corey dragged Cameron out of the corner and attempted a back suplex but Cameron reversed it with a neckbreaker.

The match went back and forth a few more minutes, and both men felt the efforts of the match slowly get to them. Cameron had driven Corey to the mat with a firemans carry and climbed the turnbuckle to hit Corey with a flying elbow drop, and after he did so he went for the cover, but Corey kicked out at 2. He would NOT loose this match. Hunter's last words for him had been 'make me proud' and Corey intended to just do that. He was pulled to his feet and whipped in the ropes, but he took Cameron down with a running clothesline and after hitting him with a standing moonsault went for a cover on his own, but Cameron avoided the three count. Corey grunted in frustration and punched Cameron hard in the face before pulling him to his feet and attempting a vertical suplex. Cameron hit the mat hard and Corey went for the next cover, Cameron kicked out at 2.

Corey pulled Cameron up only to be met with a straight right hand to the jaw and he stumbled backwards into the corner. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cameron preparing the sweet chin music, but Corey ducked out of the way and kicked Cameron hard to deliver the powerbomb, but again Cameron reversed it with a hurricanrana, and both men fell to the ground exhausted. Corey's vision was a blur, and he turned his head in trance towards the Tron from where Hunter still grinned down on him, and Corey felt the tears fall. But the longer he looked at Hunter's picture the more he felt the strenght come back to him, and he gritted his teeth. He would win this match or die trying!

Corey managed to pull himself up, using the ropes for support, and when he saw Cameron stumbling towards him Corey lifted his leg and kicked Cameron had in the guts.

He pounded his fist against his heart and pointed to the sky, and delivered a thunderous pedigree leaving Cameron breathless. Corey was crying hard when he hooked Cameron's leg for the cover, and when he heard the bell ring he broke down.

Sitting on his knees in the midle of the ring Corey heard Ruby announce him as the new World Heavyweight Champion, the ref handed him the belt, and through his tears he saw Jordan running down the ramp and slide into the ring. He reached out to her, unable to speak, and cried hysterically. Jordan clung to him for dear life as she cried with him, and Corey looked up to see Joelle, Chris, Morgan and Bobby slowly appraching the ring. He tried to get up but his legs gave away under him, and his friends entered the squared circle and pulled him in a family hug.

Meanwhile the crowd was on their feet and cheered in approval, and Chris pulled Corey up to his feet and hugged him tightly. Morgan approached him from behind and lifted Corey up on his shoulders causing another round of loud cheers.

Corey was in a daze, looking down he saw his friends smiling up at him, looking around he saw the fans go wild, and when he looked at the Tron he swore he saw Hunter's grin widen on the picture, he swore he could smell the cologne, and he swore he heard his voice, telling him how proud he was.

Still crying Corey raised the belt high above his head and pointed to the sky. He had fought his whole life, and in the end it had all been worth it. He had lost a lot along the way, but the losses were nothing compared to the enrichments he had gained.

He had asked himself his whole life if his father was proud of him, and feeling Hunter's presence at this very moment he knew the answer.

The fight of his life was finally over.

**-The End-**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story, special thanks to Hanna, you're probably the greatest inspiration I ever had!!!**


End file.
